Destiny
by DarkHeart81
Summary: Two teens are brought together by fate only to be torn apart by an over protective father. Can the young couple find each other again? Or are they truely destined to be apart?
1. P1 Ch1 Dreams To Reality

This starts in late November of Videl's sophomore year of high school. Both had there 16th birthdays about one week before the start of this story.

I do not own DBZ nor the song _Not a day goes by_.

"Speech." – 'Thoughts.' – _'Second mental voice.'_ – ::Bond.::

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Destiny

Part 1: Finding Love

Chapter 1: Dreams to Reality

* * *

The sun is just starting to peak through the bedroom window of the teenage demi Saiya-jin Son Gohan when a faint creaking sound comes from the hallway outside his room. The door to his room slowly starts to open, creaking a little on its hinges and causing the young boy behind it to pause for a second. Seeing that his older brother is still asleep in bed, the boy quietly pads into the room and over to the bed. "WAKE UP NII-CHAN!" The boy shouts into his brother's ear, causing him to fall out of bed.

"Wha…what the? Goten! Why'd you do that?" Gohan says, rubbing his ringing ears while his little brother just looks at him innocently.

"Sorry Nii-chan, but Kaa-san told me to wake you up since you have to go to school today. And I wanted to do it someway fun." The little five-year-old says while grinning at his brother.

"It's ok Goten, just please don't do that again. Ok?" Gohan says while smiling back. 'I got to quit spending the entire weekend training. And I think Goten has been spending way too much time with Trunks.' He thinks while standing up and stretching.

Suddenly something wonderful catches the attention of both demi Saiya-jins. It is the smell of their mother cooking them a wonderful breakfast. 'Breakfast.' Both think at the same time, the smell of as their mother's delicious food causing them to practically drool on themselves. Not being able to withstand the smells for more then a few seconds they both run to the kitchen and sit at the table, eager for another delicious meal.

"Son Gohan! Go take a shower and get ready for school, then you can eat." She says while crossing her arms in front of her, the ever-present frying pan waving menacingly from her hand.

"Yes Kaa-san." Gohan says as he practically runs out of the kitchen, almost knocking his chair over in his haste to leave before his mother decides to use the pan on his head to emphasize what she just said.

As he jumps into the shower, the memories of the dreams he has been having since his birthday resurface in his mind's eye. 'What is up with these dreams? Every night for a week I've had a one where I'm with some woman and we're…Kami I think I'm turning into Master Roshi.' He thinks while lathering up his hair.

The woman in the dream…she's… Her body…curves in all the right places and muscular. Perfect. Her hair…black…like darkest night sky. Perfect. Her eyes…blue…but more brilliant and mesmerizing then the most dazzling of sapphires. Perfect. Everything about her is perfect.' Gohan thinks as he rinses the shampoo from his hair. 'But that's the problem…someone so perfect can't possibly exist.' He thinks while washing the rest of himself. 'Or if she does exist then she would never be interested in someone like me.' He adds in his mind before shutting off the hot water so that the cold water cools him down. Suppressing a yell and a string of curses he steps out of the shower and dries off. 

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he quickly goes to his room and puts on a pair of red pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and a black vest then goes back to the kitchen and sits down at the table across from Goten. As he watches closely Chi-Chi places a large plate of food in front of her son which quickly disappears into his empty stomach. Fifteen minutes, and several large plates full of food, later both Gohan and Goten are finished with breakfast. Putting on his coat and grabbing his book bag, he gives his mother a quick kiss on the cheek then tells her and Goten good-bye before walking outside. Just as he reaches the door he remembers something. "Kaa-san, I'm going to Bulma's after school."

"Ok dear. But don't beat Vegeta up too bad. I don't want you Bulma to be mad at you."

"Yes Kaa-san." Gohan answers back as he walks out the door. 'It's more like making sure I don't beat Vegeta up too bad.' He thinks once out in the cool autumn air. Lifting into the air he heads for Satan City and his first day of school.

The flight to the city is uneventful. But, as Gohan flies over the sprawl of controlled chaos that is Satan City, the loud screech of sirens suddenly cuts through the air. Not being one to allow innocent people to be hurt when he can do something about it, he transforms into a Super Saiya-jin and flies in the direction from which he heard the gun shots.

****

•••

"Videl. It's time to get up." Videl's nanny says as she opens the curtains covering the large windows in Videl's room, allowing the bright sunlight into the room.

"No it's not…Kumiko…it's Sunday…no school…just sleep…" Videl says sleepily as she rolls over and buries her head under a pillow in an attempt to block out the offending sunlight and return to the dream she had been enjoying.

"No dear, it's Monday. You didn't set your alarm again. You should have been up ten minutes ago. If you don't hurry up you'll be late for school." The older woman says as she grabs the pillow away from Videl. "Now get up and get ready for school Videl." She continues, playfully hitting her with it.

"What? Monday? Crap…I guess I do have to get up." Videl says while sitting up in bed. 'I have to remember not to spend an entire Sunday training.'

"Yes you do dear. Now get dressed so you're not late." Katsumi says as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Padding into her private bathroom Videl strips and steps into shower, the warm water helping to wake her up. 'I can't believe I had another dream about that guy. I don't even know who he is yet he's all I've dreamt about for days now.' She thinks with a smile while shampooing her hair 'But I can't complain…he is good looking.' Videl thinks while rinsing the shampoo from her hair and then working the conditioner through it. 'His body…covered in perfectly toned muscles that hint at the strength in them. Perfect. His face…a child like innocents making him handsome. Perfect. His eyes…black like obsidian yet full of emotion and not cold. Perfect.' She adds while rinsing the conditioner and lathering up a washcloth. 'But he's perfect…and perfect people don't exist. Or at least not for me. All the guys I've ever met are more interested in my money or my father's autograph then in me.' She thinks while washing off the soap before turning the cold water on full blast to cool down. A small cry escapes her lips as the cold water hits her, and she quickly shuts it off.

After quickly drying herself off, Videl puts on a pair of jeans and a baggy gray sweatshirt then puts her hair into two pigtails before going down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Some of the kitchen staff can not help but stair as she practically inhales a large plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, and toast.

Setting her plate in the sink, she quickly goes back to the bathroom and brushes her teeth before grabbing her coat and book bag from her room. Running outside, Videl gets into her jet-copter and takes off for school. Just as she is about to land in the parking lot next to the school her communicator watch beeps. "Videl here. What's the problem today?"

"A heavily armed gang is robbing the First National Bank and we need your help."

"I'm on my way." She says while slamming the throttles forward and taking off towards the bank.

****

•••

Gohan quickly spots about twenty cop cars parked around a bank. Landing on the roof, he looks through one of the large skylights and sees at least dozen heavily armed men and about half a dozen hostages. 'At least there aren't too many hostages since it's still early.' Gohan thinks, setting his book bag aside as he prepares to jump through the skylight. But he stops when he sees that something or someone at the entrance to the bank has the robbers' attention. Moving so he can see what has the robbers are looking at, he is surprised to see a girl entering the bank. "What does she think she's doing?" Gohan asks himself.

****

•••

'Why do criminals always have to show up in the morning on my way to school. I could really use the stress relief after school.' Videl thinks as she enters the bank. 

"Drop your weapons, and surrender. If you do then I promise none of you will get hurt." The girl says confidently as she glares at the robbers. "Otherwise 

"Fat chance of that little girl! Let's get her!" One of them, the leader, yells as he fires his gun at her, the others following suit.

A wall of bullets descends upon the girl as she jumps behind a stone pillar, barley making it behind cover in time. 'Ok, so maybe the direct approach wasn't the smartest move this time. And I can't sit here all day…' She thinks as she watches bullets and pieces of the pillar fly past her.

The rain of gunfire stops when the gunmen realize they can not hit her. Taking advantage of the lack of projectiles flying through the air Videl makes a break for another pillar that is closer to the gunmen. But her feet slip out from under her due to the scattered papers on the marble floor causing her to fall to the ground with a dull thud. Her eyes scan around the room in desperate search of an escape but there is no place to run to. 'Shit…well…I did always think I'd be killed on the job.' The girl thinks as the men train their guns on her, preparing to fire.

****

•••

"I guess that's my cue." Gohan says as he sees the men preparing to fire on the helpless girl. Dropping through the skylight he sends a shower of glass down upon the men, distracting everyone inside the bank. The robbers look around in confusion at the shattered glass falling around them. Checking on the hostages in the corner he sees them covering their faces with their arms to try and protect themselves from flying glass.

****

•••

'What the hell?' Videl thinks as she sees glass shower down upon the robbers. As she looks up to see what caused the sky light to break she sees a boy, around her age with wild golden hair, jump through opening. She stares in awe at the boy, who seems to be glowing with some ethereal light, as he descends from the roof at an eerily slow pace. 'It's…it's…a…angel. But there's no such thing as angels. But how else could someone seem to float through the air?' She thinks, struggling to understand what she is seeing, while something about the glowing person nags at back of her mind.

One of the robbers sees Gohan descend in front of his comrades but dismisses the strange boy as a minor threat, once again setting his sites on the girl he opens fire. In a blink of the eye Gohan disappears then reappears in front of the girl, then deflects the oncoming bullets.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asks, turning his attention to the girl still sitting in stunned silence on the floor. 

'She's beautiful.' 'He's gorgeous.' They think when turquoise meets cerulean, neither registering how out of place such a thought is inside their minds. In each other's eyes they can see a soul that has experience things that someone their age should not have to, as well as a child like innocents that has gone untouched by the troubles in their lives. 'The…the person from my dreams! But how!' Gohan's mind scream as they both forget about the armed robbers behind them for a brief moment, as the thought in the back of Videl's mind struggles to come forth.

"Yeah, I'm ok." The girl says, blushing slightly as she looks away.

'I guess that boy has a death wish just like the Satan girl.' The leader thinks before yelling, "Kill them both!"

The girl cringes in fear as she instinctively raises her arms to try and protect herself as all of the men once again open fire. She is surprised when she does not feel the burning of bullets piercing her flesh, but then remembers the boy standing over her. When the gunfire again ceases she slowly opens her eyes and sees the boy still standing over her with out a single scratch on him. Her shock is evident on her face she expected to see a bloody corpse laying on the floor where the boy had been. A similar look of disbelief is on the faces of the robbers as their guns rest loosely in their hands.

Quickly recovering from her shock she gets up and charges the line of men. With a quick right hook and a roundhouse she sends two of the men, unconscious, to the floor. The next two men in line receive a jab and kick to the stomach as she charges at them. As she approaches the fifth man he turns towards her, but he is too late to do anything as she passes him by, sending her elbow into the back of his head. The sixth guy manages to get into a fighting stance and block her first attack but she quickly follows up with an uppercut to the jaw, snapping his head back as he joins his friends on the floor.

Gohan watches in silence as the girl quickly dispatches half of the men, he is surprised by her unconsciously putting a small amount of ki behind each of her blows. Suddenly he sees the glint of light reflecting off of metal as the leader of the gang draws a pistol and fires at the girl. The girl catches glimpse of the gun in time and drops behind one of the men who is unlucky enough to catch the bullet in the center of his back. Gohan quickly disarms the guy before he can fire another shot and knocks him out. In a blur of motion he dispatches three more of the robbers, leaving only one of the original dozen men still standing.

In one swift motion the last guy draws a knife and tries to stab the girl. But she neatly sidesteps the oncoming blade and grabs the man's wrist. Bringing other arm down, she breaks the man's arm. Causing him to scream out in pain before a blow to the neck renders him silent and unconscious.

After surveying the fallen robbers and seeing that they are all taking a nice nap on the floor the girl turns towards the mysterious boy. They both start to blush when their eyes, causing them to look away quickly so that other does not notice. "Um… Thanks for the help." She says nervously as she kicks a gun out of the hand of one of the robbers.

"N-no problem Miss…?"

"Videl, Videl Satan." She says, a tinge of annoyance in her voice as she says her last name.

'Satan? She's that man's daughter? Wow, who would have thought that a daughter of his would be so pretty. She must get her looks from her mother.' He thinks, causing his cheeks to redden ever so slightly. "I'm Goh…err…" Gohan stops, realizing that he can't tell her his real name. He scratches his head and laughs for a second while thinking of what he should call himself. "I'm the Gold Fighter." He says, lowering his hand.

'Strange, I thought he was going to say something else. Oh well.' She thinks while walking towards him and extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you Gold Fighter." She says while shaking his hand politely.

"It's nice you too Miss Videl." He says before glancing at his watch. 'Shit, I have to go or I'll be late for school.' He thinks seeing that he only has ten minutes until school starts. "I'm sorry I can't stay, but I have to leave now or I'll be late." Gohan says as he takes off through the shattered sky light just as the cops come in through the doors to arrest the robbers.

As the Gold Fighter flies out of the building Videl catches a glimpse of an Orange Star High School badge pinned to the bag he picks up from the roof. 'So that guy goes to my school…I'll just have to find out who he is, it should be easy since with what he's wearing. But I think I would have noticed someone that cute before…wait a second, cute? Since when do I look at guys like that? I must be spending way too much time with Erasa.' She thinks before her thoughts are interrupted by the police asking her questions about what happened.

****

•••

"Settle down class!" The teacher calls as he enters the room filled with noisy teenagers. Just as the teacher starts to take the attendance the principle walks into the classroom. "What can I do for you Mr. Bakiyataro?" 

"You have a new student joining your class today Mrs. Turner." Mr. Bakiyataro says as he hands the teacher a piece of paper then leaves the room to go back to his office.

"I hope its not another nerd, although I could use the extra money." A blonde boy in the back row says, causing the girl beside him to hit on the arm.

"Be nice Sharpner. Besides, I'm sure it's a totally hot guy who will be more then willing to go out with me." The girl, who also has blonde hair, says as she looks into a small mirror to make sure her hair and make up are ok.

"I swear Erasa, that's the only thing you ever think about." The black haired girl next to her mumbles to herself while rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Mr. Razor, Miss Ruler, be quiet please. I doubt that either of you would like to stay after school in detention." The teacher says, instantly silencing the two blondes. "You can come in now Mr. Son. Gohan here got a perfect score on all his entrance exams. Maybe you can all learn from him. Now why don't you tell us a bit about yourself son."

Nervously, Gohan walks into the classroom and instantly hears people gasp and whisper upon seeing him. 'Great, I'm here for less then a minute and I'm already the center of attention.'

Videl's mouth opens just the slightest in shock upon seeing the boy. 'It's him! He's real!' She cries out in her mind. 'But how…why did I dream about him?'

"Well…this is the first time I've gone to a public school, and I practice martial arts." Gohan says sheepishly while looking at the floor.

"A skinny nerd like you does martial arts? That's hilarious. You need to be big and strong like me to fight." Sharpner says while laughing.

"Mr. Razor, please be quiet, this is your last warning." The teacher says while glaring at Sharpner as Gohan just smirks at the boy. "Now Mr. Son, you can sit next to Ms. Satan." He continues, pointing to a seat at the back of the room.

"Yes Sensei." Gohan says politely as he walks up the stairs to the seat. 'Satan? I wonder if… It is! It's the girl from that bank robbery.' He thinks while trying to act like he has never met Videl before.

"Hello." Gohan says cheerily as he turns in his seat.

"Hi." Videl replies, giving Gohan a quick glance. But she pauses upon seeing his eyes. In them she can see the same mix of sorrow and happiness that she saw in the eyes of the Gold Fighter. They are snapped out of their little staring contest by the teacher calling for the class's attention so that she can start class.

"Hey Gohan, did you hear about this Gold Fighter guy?" Erasa asks quietly.

"Huh? Gold Fighter? Who's that?" Gohan says, trying to act dumb.

"He's this guy with gold hair that showed up at this bank that was being robbed this morning. As a matter of fact Gohan, he was wearing the same thing as you."

"Really? What a coincidence." He says while scratching his head and laughing.

"Oh come on, do you really think bookworm over there can fight?" Sharpner says with a smug look on his face.

"I don't look like I can fight, and I can easily kick your ass Blondie." Videl says while glaring at the blonde boy, shutting him up and ending the discussion.

As the hour wears on at an agonizingly slow pace Videl keeps glancing at the boy beside her. Thoughts about how Gohan has been in her dreams, and what they were doing in those dreams, are constantly itching at her mind as she feels one thought struggle to fight its way to the surface.

'Why does she keep looking at me? Does she know that I'm the Gold Fighter?' Gohan thinks as he feels the quick, piercing, glances thrown his way by the raven-haired girl beside him.

Suddenly, the memory of what the Gold Fighter almost said his name is pops into Videl's head. 'He said Goh. It has to be Gohan. The hair and eyes are different, but his clothes are the same. And he did that same innocent laugh too.' Videl thinks as she struggles to free that one thought still clawing at her mind when it suddenly breaks through. 'MY DREAM! The second night I dreamt about him, Gohan, he changed when he…' She cuts the thought short as her cheeks redden with the memories of the dream. 'He became the Gold Fighter!' She adds while quickly scribbling a note and passing it to Gohan just as the bell rings.

Out of the corner of his eye Gohan notices Videl slide something towards him. Looking down at it, he sees that it is a note that simply reads, _Gohan, meet me on top of the school during lunch._ 'I wonder what she wants.' He thinks after reading the note.

As the next teacher comes into the room and starts class Gohan is somewhat disappointed, but not altogether surprised, that he had learned the current lessons several years ago. Looking around the room he sees most of the students staring in frustration at their books while the teacher explains the lesson, and some are oblivious to the goings on around them as they stare off into nothingness or sleep. The one exception to this is Videl. She is seems to be working on the assignment with ease. Glancing at what she is working on, he is a little surprised to see that she is actually several lessons ahead of the rest of the class. Deciding that she has the right idea, Gohan starts to work on the homework listed on the class syllabus.

"Mr. Son? _Mr. Son?_" The teacher calls, but when he is apparently ignored he walks up to Gohan's seat. "**Mr. SON?**" He yells, this time causing Gohan to jump a little from having someone practically yell into his ear.

"Umm…yeah?" Gohan says as he sets his pencil down, causing several of his classmates to laugh and a little smile to tug at Videl's lips.

"Would you please tell the class the answer to the problem on the board?"

"Oh…X equals seven." He answers after giving the problem a quick glance.

"I didn't mean for you to guess Mr. Son. And X does not always equal seven. Now what is the answer." The teacher says, thinking that Gohan just guessed since he only glanced at the board.

"Excuse me sensei, but X does equal seven in that problem." Videl says from beside Gohan, a smirk planted firmly on her face upon seeing the teacher take several seconds longer then she did to work out the problem in his head.

"Umm…very well then. But please pay attention Mr. Son." The teacher says as he walks back to the front of the room, his cheeks tinged with a slight pink in embarrassment.

"How did you do that?" Videl whispers to Gohan after the teacher goes back to the lesson.

"Do what?" He whispers back, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Solve that problem so quickly? You solved it faster then I did." She whispers, making it sound like it is really important.

"Oh. I learned this stuff a few years ago. My mom was a really strict teacher." He says nonchalantly while looking at her. "Where'd you learn this?"

"I…umm…taught it to myself. Besides school and fighting crime I don't really spend time with my so-called friends, and that leaves a lot of free time." She says, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Oh…I don't really have any friends either. Pretty much all my friends are old enough to be my parents, or under they're under seven years old."

Videl gives a slight chuckle before saying, "It sounds like we have something in common."

"Mr. Son, Ms. Satan. Please pay attention."

"Yes sensei." They say at the same time.

"I don't know why he bothers telling me to pay attention, I've got the highest possible grade in here. And you seem to know this stuff really well too." Videl whispers to Gohan once the teacher's back is turned again.

"Yeah. I can tell that this is going to be one boring year."

"You're wrong, it has been a boring year."

"Maybe for you, but I just started here."

"True…" Is all Videl says as they both go back to working on their homework.

A few minutes later the bell rings and everyone gets up and goes to a different classroom for science class. While Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa walk down the hall Gohan can not help but hear Erasa complain about what they are going to be doing in science.

"I don't want to dissect a frog. It's…it's just…so…so…sick." She says in a whiney voice.

"I don't want to either. Not that it bothers me, but that stuff they keep them in really smells." Sharpner says when in fact the thought of dissecting a frog is just as gross to him as it is to Erasa.

"Oh come on you two. It's not that bad. You guys are just a couple of wimps." Videl says mockingly.

With a half amused look on his face, Gohan says, "I have to agree with you Videl. I don't see the big deal about dissecting a frog."

As they nearing the science rooms, they can smell the fumes from the formaldehyde emanating from the classrooms. The four can't help but wrinkle their noses at the strong odder. Taking their seats, the teacher pairs them up so that they do not have to use as many frogs. Sharpner and Erasa are paired together, as well as Gohan and Videl. Surprisingly, Erasa does not run for the bathroom as soon as Sharpner, gingerly, cuts open the frog. She lasts just long enough for Sharpner to remove one of the frog's internal organs. The sight of the removed body part causes her to take off running for the nearest bathroom.

Looking up from their work with an amused smile Videl says, "Hmm…she lasted longer then I thought she would."

"Yeah, the way she was talking I was sure she'd lose it as soon as Sharpner cut the frog open." Gohan says while charting some of frog's organs. "And speaking of Sharpner…" He trails off as he and Videl watch the blonde haired boy walk out of the room and break into a sprint once he is outside the door. A few minutes later Sharpner and Erasa walk back into the room, both look a little green.

"What's wrong Sharpner? I thought you said this doesn't bother you." Gohan says with a smirk.

"It…umm…doesn't. I was just checking on Erasa. A guy has to look out for his partner doesn't he?"

"Yeah, whatever Sharpner. We know that you went and puked your guts out like Erasa did." Videl says with a little laugh.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with us." Gohan mockingly says.

"Oh yeah, err…I bet you don't last till the end of the class."

"Whatever Sharpner. I see worse then this almost every day since I have to hunt for most of our food. You should try field dressing a deer. Although I doubt you could if this makes you throw up." Gohan says, causing Sharpner to shut up while the green tinge on both blondes faces becomes more prominent."

'Hunts for his food? Where does he live? I guess I'll just ask him at lunch along with ' Videl thinks as they finish dissecting the frog and only talk about what they are doing.

'Finally! Lunch! The best hour of the…shit…I almost forgot.' Gohan thinks as Videl follows him to his locker. Or at least that is what he thinks she is doing. He stands there for a couple of seconds when Videl opens the locker next to his and puts her books in it and pulls out a lunch sack and her jacket.

"Are you going to get your lunch or what?" She asks while leaning against her locker.

"Umm…yeah." Gohan says as he shoves his book bag into the locker and grabs a capsule off the small shelf before closing the door. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to wait until we're on the roof, that way no one can overhear us. I don't think you want everyone to know your secret." Videl says with a smirk as they walk to the stairs.

'My secret? Shit…I hope she doesn't know I'm the Gold Fighter. But why would matter if she does know anyway? I would have probably told her sooner or later. Wait a sec…why would I tell her?' Gohan thinks, causing several different emotions to play across his face as they silently walk up the stairs.

"Maybe the roof wasn't the best choice." Videl says while shivering as she takes a quick look around to make sure they are alone. "Let's just stay at the top of the stairs." She says while going back through the door. "So how do you change into the Gold Fighter?"

"Uhh…what do you mean? I'm not the Gold Fighter." Gohan lies horribly while putting his hand behind his head and laughing.

While glaring at him she says, "Don't try and lie to me! You're horrible at it anyway. Besides, you're wearing the same clothes he had on this morning AND he did what you're doing right now."

Gohan's hand stops scratching the back of his then drops to his side. "Ok, so what if I am the Gold Fighter. There isn't anything you can do about it, or about me fighting crime."

"Oh yeah." Videl says coolly. "What if I go to the press."

"I doubt they'd believe you if you did. And besides, I only changed into a sup…into the Gold Fighter so I wouldn't be recognized while helping you since I don't want to have reporters dogging me and my family. I'm sure you know what it's like to live in the spotlight." He says indignantly while releasing his sizable lunch from the capsule.

"I guess you're right about them believing me. And yes, I do know what it's like to live in world where you are the center of attention no matter where you go." Videl says, a hint of sadness in her voice. "So where…Kami, are you going to eat all that?" She says upon seeing Gohan's lunch, her own sandwich held half way to her mouth

"Yeah. I…umm…skipped breakfast." He says while practically eating a sandwich in one bite.

'He eats more then I do…but then again I usually snack on stuff between meals…and I've never really missed a meal before.' She thinks before putting the thought aside. "Whatever. Now…what was I saying? Oh yeah, where do you live? I heard you say that you have to hunt for most of your food." Videl says while Gohan stuffs his face.

"I live in the…439 mountain area." He says around a mouth full of food.

"You live where? But how do you get here? It's like five hundred miles from here."

"I…fly." Gohan says, not sure of whether or not he should be honest with her before remembering she already knows he is the Gold Fighter.

"Oh…that's right the Gold Fighter flew…it must be nice to be able to fly like that." She says before staring off into the distance while eating her lunch, and not noticing the critical look Gohan is giving her.

'Wow, she can easily fly if she learns to control her ki. She might even be stronger then Krillin if she trained right. And there's something else about her ki…it's almost as though…but it can't be.' Gohan thinks while reading her ki, shrugging off the last thought before saying, "I can teach you. That is, if you really want to know how to fly."

"Ok, that sounds cool." Videl says before taking another bite of her sandwich and almost spits it out as realization dawns on her. "You can TEACH me to fly? It's not just some special power that you have for some reason?"

"Yeah I can teach you, and no it's not some special power I have." Gohan answers before stuffing his face with some more food from the pile that seems to be about half gone.

"Then of course I want to learn how to fly." Videl says before eating a few chips and taking a drink of her soda. "Is there anything else you can teach me? Like how to turn my hair gold and my eyes turquoise. And when can you start teaching me?"

"I can teach you how to do some other things with ki besides flying, but only Saiya-jins and demi Saiya-jins can transform into Super Saiya-jins. And I can start teaching you tomorrow, I have something I need to after school today." Gohan says while eating and not really thinking about the words coming out of his mouth.

"That will be great I can't wait to… What's a Saiya-jin?"

'Shit, did I really say that…' He thinks while trying to quickly come up with a believable answer. "Oh…it's…uhh…just what I call it when I change my hair and eye color. I can't teach it to you because no one else has ever been able to learn it besides me." Gohan says a little too quickly. 'That was a close one…and it's partially true…no one can just learn it, they half to have Saiya-jin blood and have a lot of power.' He thinks while finishing his lunch.

"A-alright." Videl says while thinking, 'I know that's not what he meant. He was talking as though he's not entirely human, but that's not possible…is it?' Shrugging it off, she finishes her lunch just as the bell rings. Getting up, they both make their way to history class.

"Good afternoon class. Are you all ready to continue learning about the Ox Kingdom?" The teacher asks cheerily as he walks into the room. His only response is a few grunts from the students. "Alright then…get out your books and we'll continue from where we left off yesterday." He says, and waits for the noise of rustling papers to settle down before continuing. "As we know, the Ox Kingdom ceased to exist when the Ox-king, Gyu Mao, and his daughter were killed by an explosion that also destroyed their castle. When the…"

"Where did they get this information? They're definitely not dead." Gohan mumbles to himself, not meaning to be overheard by anyone.

"What do you mean they're not dead?" Videl whispers to him.

"Huh?" Gohan says, surprised that he was overheard. "Oh…umm…you'll find out when you come over after school tomorrow.

"Alright, I guess I can wait until tomorrow." Videl says while turning back to the teachers lecture.

"Tell you what, how about we go to the gym during our free period and I'll teach you a little about ki." Gohan says while thinking, 'I wonder how Videl will react when she finds out that Chi-Chi is my mom and the Ox-King is my grandfather.'

The rest of the hour seems to pass fairly quickly. And soon the bell rings signaling the end of history class and the start of their free period. Packing up their stuff, Sharpner and Erasa go to the cafeteria with most of the other students since they do not want to sit outside in the cold air while Gohan and Videl go to a deserted hallway on the other side of the gym.

"So what do I need to do to be able to fly like you?" Videl asks as they sit down.

"We'll get to that later, but first you need to know a bit about what you'll be learning. Ok, now where to start." Gohan says while trying to come up with a way to tell Videl about ki. "Alright, I got it. Every living thing, from the smallest one-celled organisms to the largest animals alive today, has ki. Ki is energy, a being's life force; it is what we draw on to live from day to day. Most people are unaware that ki even exists as they go about their lives, while some are completely aware of it and are able to tap into it and bend it to their will. A person can use their ki to do just about anything. It can be used to fly, increase one's strength and speed, heal someone who's near death, or even destroy entire planets." Videl's skepticism is clearly evident on her face at this statement. "Trust me, I've seen both with my own eyes…more then I care to think about or remember." He says as a haunted look, that is more suited to someone of old age who has lead a hard life instead of someone who is a mere sixteen years old, clouds his eyes for an instant. Videl can not help but believe what he is saying since, in that brief moment, a wall seems to drop giving her a clear view of the pain and hardship that was only hinted at before. "But for now, we're going to focus on flying. And I know that you have enough ki to do that. In fact, next to a relatively small group of people I know, you have the more ki flowing through you right now then anyone else I've met."

"So I have to find this energy before I can learn to fly." Videl says with a proud smirk plastered on her face while looking at her arms in an effort to see the energy Gohan is talking about. "How do you know how much of this ki I have? I can't see anything."

"Yes, you first have to find the energy first, then you can learn to fly." Gohan says with an amused smirk. "And as for how I know how strong your ki is…well…I've learned to detect it and gauge its strength. You can learn this too."

"Ok, so how do I find this energy, my ki."

"This would be easier if it was quiet but that can't be helped right now. First, close your eyes and relax your body." Gohan says, while Videl does as instructed. "Look inside yourself, you should be able to feel a slight pulling sensation. Follow it, flow with it, trace it to its source. Where it leads is the center of your body. That is where your ki is focused and at its strongest."

As Videl sits there, she can begin to feel the pull of the energy and starts to follow it. She can begin to feel the sensation getting stronger when she is roughly torn from her task by the ringing of the bell. "Why's the bell ringing? We've only been here for twenty minutes."

"You were meditating, as it were, for half an hour. It's time for out last class." Gohan says with a smirk before heading for the boy's locker room, leaving behind a stupefied Videl.

'Thirty minutes? There's no way. It seemed like only…awe screw it, I'll give myself a headache.' She thinks before getting to her feet and going to the girl's locker room.

Gohan quickly changes into his P.E. clothes and is the first one to go back into the gym, where he sits at the top of the bleachers in an effort not to draw attention to himself. His luck holds as a few students come out of the locker rooms and sit towards the bottom of the bleachers, not bothering to climb to the top since they won't be on them for long. As Gohan watches the students emerge from the locker rooms, he sees Videl. She glances up at him before climbing up the stairs and sitting beside him.

After sitting down Videl turns to him to ask a question, "So…" Is all that she says before her voice catches in her throat as her mind grinds to a halt upon seeing him in more revealing clothes then what he had on. Only one thought manages to worm its way through her mind, 'Perfect. He's perfect.'

"Videl? Are you ok?" Gohan asks while waving his hand in front of her face when she does not say anything more after several seconds, but she doesn't respond.

"Hi Gohan, Videl." Erasa says while walking up the bleachers.

"Hey Erasa." Gohan says while glancing at Videl, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hi Erasa." She says while blushing at the thoughts that filled her head just moments before. Luckily, Gohan and Erasa do not notice the slight reddish tinge to her face.

"Damn Gohan! I didn't know that you were both cute and hot. Will you go out with me?" Erasa says after getting a good look at him.

Videl growls almost inaudibly in her throat at her friend while scooting a little closer to Gohan, surprising herself and earning a curious look from Gohan. 'What's wrong with me? First I think about doing things with Gohan, a boy I only met this morning, that I've never even thought about before. And now I growl at Erasa for asking him out. I must be going crazy.' She thinks. 'And since when do I even growl?'

'How dare stick boy take Videl away from me! She's MY girl!' Sharpner thinks while glaring at the three, not even noticing the muscles that are clearly evident on Gohan.

Gohan thinks, 'Why did she growl? I've never heard anyone do that except…' But his thoughts are interrupted by the teacher blowing his whistle.

"Listen up class. Today, as most of you know, we're starting our martial arts unit. I know some of you have some experience so I'm asking you to help the less experience students."

"Excuse me sensei, but I'd like to spar with Gohan. He's knew here and I'm sure he doesn't know anything about fighting." Sharpner says with a smirk. 'I'll beat that nerd and then Videl will have no choice but to go out with me.'

"Ok Mr. Razor. You and Mr. Son can be the first ones to spar." The teacher says while thinking, 'I'm sure that Gohan is the son of Son Goku, and if he is then I think Sharpner will be the one who learns something.'

"Oh boy, this should be a challenge." Gohan says jokingly.

"Yeah, you're right. Sharpner is the best one here next to Videl. In fact, Videl is the only one to beat him in a fight." Erasa says proudly, totally missing the sarcasm dripping from Gohan's every word.

Videl nods her head in agreement with Gohan's intended meaning and says, "I don't know Erasa. I think Sharpner will lose." While thinking, 'I doubt I could beat him after seeing what he did this morning. And I think even Poppa would have a tough time fighting Gohan.'

"Ok Mr. Son and Mr. Razor. Please take your positions in the ring." The teacher says after taking pairing up the rest of the class, leaving Videl free to do what she wants since and help with the other students.

"You're going down. No one is going to take Videl away from me, especially some nerd." Sharpner says quietly to Gohan as they walk to the ring.

Gohan just smirks at the blonde haired boy while saying. "Don't delude yourself with thoughts of winning this fight Sharpie. Also, I can't take something away that you don't have."

Sharpner scowls at his opponent and drops into a rather sloppy stance to emphasize his confidence in dominating the fight while Gohan just stands there. 'This will be easier then I thought.' Sharpner thinks.

"Uhh…Gohan, are you ready?" The teacher asks upon seeing Gohan just standing there.

"Oh…just start the fight whenever you're ready." He says after staring in confusion at the teacher for a second.

"Alright, BEGIN!"

Sharpner charges at Gohan, intent on landing a kick to his stomach. But to Sharpner's, and everyone else's, surprise Gohan grabs Sharpner's foot and uses it to throw the boy to the floor. In anger, Sharpner leaps to his feet launches a series of rapid punches at Gohan only to have them all blocked. Sharpner again tries to kick Gohan and this time Gohan simply steps out of the way. Trying to change the direction of the kick so that it will still hit Gohan, Sharpner loses his balance and twists his ankle. Falling to the floor in pain, Sharper yells "Why'd you do that?!"

"Huh? I didn't do anything. You're the one who lost his balance. I didn't even touch you." Gohan says while Videl stifles a laugh.

Sharpner just glares at him while one of his friends, Marker, helps him up and takes him to the nurse's office at the teacher's request.

"Ok, since Mr. Razor seems to be out of the fight, so to speak, would you please spar with Gohan so I can get an idea about how good he is?" The teacher says while looking at Videl.

"Yes Sensei."

"So how do you want to do this Videl?" Gohan asks as he takes his position across the ring from Videl.

"How about you attack me. I wouldn't want to over do it."

'Over do it? Ha, that's a laugh.' Gohan thinks while a similar thought goes through Videl's mind.

Gohan lunges at Videl with a relatively weak punch only to have his arm tossed to the side and a foot planted in his stomach. 'Not bad. I actually felt that. Let's see if she can handle this.' He thinks while taking dropping down and sweeping Videl's legs out from under her. She realizes what Gohan is about to do and jumps, but it is too late and his outstretched leg sends her falling backwards. The other students stare in shock as Videl leaps to her feet, never before have the seen someone manage to knock her to the ground without somehow tricking her.

"You know, you're pretty good." Gohan says softly so only Videl can hear while thinking, 'I can't win this without looking weird…so I guess I'll just have to throw this match. Hopefully she'll give me a reasonable way to do so.'

Videl replies just as quietly, "You're not bad yourself Mr. Gold Fighter. Now try and block this." With a slight yell, Videl sends a roundhouse kick at Gohan's head.

Grabbing her ankle, he pushes her leg away causing her to spin around and fall to the ground again. This time however, she is only a few inches from a ring out. Jumping to her feet, Videl charges at Gohan with a furious set of punches and kicks. As Gohan is blocking the blows, allowing some through his defenses for show, he takes several steps backward until he is at the edge of the ring and watches as she sets up for the final blow.

Videl sees her chance for victory and sweeps Gohan's legs out from under him and out sending him out of the ring.

The teacher blows his whistle and declares Videl the winner of the match before turning to Gohan. "Good job son. I've never seen anyone last so long in the ring with Videl before and I don't think you need any instruction so you can help me with the class like Videl does."

"Ok Sensei." Gohan says before joining Videl on the bleachers to watch the other students spar.

A few minutes pass in silence before Videl says something that she has been mulling over in her mind. "Why did you throw the match?"

"Wh-what do you mean Videl? I didn't throw the match." He says while grinning in typical Son fashion.

"Don't try and deny it. I saw what you are capable of this morning, so I know that you should have won that fight."

  
"Fine. If you must know, I lost so I wouldn't stand out…as much. I don't want to be seen as some freak or something."

"Oh…I can understand that… Just promise me something. Ok?"

"Sure."

"Promise me that you won't hold back the next time we spar. I feel like that match was handed to me and I don't like that feeling."

"Ok. But only if we're alone. I don't want to be known as a better martial artist then the daughter of "the all mighty" Hercule Satan."

Videl looks at him in disgust. "Please don't start with that. I hate being referred to as "Hercule's daughter" or "the daughter of Mr. Satan."

"Sorry Videl. I didn't know." He says with sympathy before mumbling, "I wouldn't want to acknowledge that I'm related to the asshole either."

Videl barely hears him and looks at Gohan with a small smile. 'I could really start to like this guy.' She thinks to herself.

__

'You mean you could start to like this guy more then you already do. Don't you?' A small voice in her head asks, causing her to frown.

'NO! And who the hell are you?'

__

'I'm the side of you that awoke a few days ago. Until now you haven't noticed me.'

'What does that mean?'

__

'Let's just say I'm your subconscious.'

"Are you alright Videl?" Gohan asks after noticing the frown on her face and interrupting the conversation going on inside her head.

"I'm fine." Videl says with a false smile. Gohan just shrugs and goes back to watching the other people spar.

'I'm the one who created those dreams you've been having…and enjoying might I add.' The voice in her head says, making Videl's cheeks redden slightly._ 'I also know everything you won't even admit yourself and even a few things that you have yet to learn of.'_

'Oh yeah? Why don't you tell me what I don't know.'

__

'No way. There's no fun in that. And besides, I'd say that you will find some of it out within a week and the rest within a couple of months.' Videl frowns again at how annoying her inner self is being while Gohan looks at her in concern while Sharpner glares at Gohan for sitting so close to Videl while limping back into the gym and sitting at the bottom of the bleachers.

'What's up with her? She seems upset about something…I hope it's not something I did.' Gohan thinks as he sees the frown return to Videl's face. "I'm sorry for throwing the fight." He says softly so only she can hear.

"Huh?" Videl says, slightly confused as to what Gohan is talking about. "Oh…don't worry about it. I need to keep my reputation. I can't have the "all mighty Hercule" worrying about his daughter ruining the champs reputation can we." She adds with a scowl.

"Why are you worried about your father's reputation?"

"Well…it's just…I don't know…I guess I want to make him proud of me. And if I lose a fight then I know he'll yell at me and tell me that a Satan never loses. And that the only person I can't beat is him…that anyone else should be a piece of cake." She says quietly while ringing her hands and not quite believing what she is saying to a stranger. "I think he cares more about his fame and money then about me." Videl adds as a single tear falls from her eye only to be swiftly wiped away.

"Look Videl…you should do what makes you happy and not care about what he thinks. I don't really know you, but your father should be proud of you. You're a really good fighter, you help out the police, and you protect those who can't protect themselves." Gohan says while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I think your father is an even bigger asshole then I thought he was before I met you if he's not proud of you." He adds as he squeezes her shoulder lightly before looking panicked. "D-did I just…"

"You're right, he is an asshole." She says while laughing. "Don't worry. I think that describes him perfectly." Videl adds upon seeing the look on Gohan's face and causing him to laugh weakly in response.

"How dare he! How dare that…that nerd flirt with my girlfriend!" Sharpner grumbles as he watches Gohan and Videl talk just as the teacher blows his whistle and tells everyone that they can go and change back into their regular clothes.

A few minutes later Gohan walks out of the locker room and is quickly cornered by Erasa. "How did you get Videl to talk to you?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I didn't have to do anything.

"Well Videl usually hates guys…and ignores them. Sharpner's the only one who she talks to, and that is usually to yell at him."

"Why's she like that?"

"From what she's said, it's because of her job. She usually only sees couples beating each other up, or women who've been raped…not a pretty site. And around here…well…Videl seems to be unlucky enough to be around couples when they break up." 

"So she doesn't have a boyfriend?" Gohan asks before turning red. 'Why the hell am I asking that? I just met her today.'

"Videl? A boyfriend? That would be something to see." Erasa says with a smile. "She hasn't really seen the good side of relationships. And in fact, you're the first guy I've seen her really talk to…or at least the first guy since she started helping the police."

"Oh." Gohan says simply as he goes over the new information, not noticing Erasa walk off to chat with Sharpner.

Videl walks out the locker room and sees Gohan standing on the other side of the gym with his hands in his pockets while apparently thinking about something.

"So when did you want me to come over?" Videl asks, interrupting Gohan's chain of thought.

Gohan looks up in surprise. "Huh? Oh…I was thinking that you can just go home with me tomorrow after school." He says before getting nervous and turning red. "And…I was…umm…also thinking that…uhh…since I live so far away that you could…umm…just stay for the weekend. But if you don…"

"Of course I'll stay for the weekend." Videl interrupts while blushing.

__

'A little eager to spend time with Gohan aren't we.' The voice in her head says.

'Be quiet. I just want to learn how to fly. That's all.'

__

'Sure it is. You just keep telling yourself that.' The voice says with a hint of laughter.

"Like you said, you live pretty far away and I don't want to spend the entire weekend flying back and forth between our homes."

'Yes! Videl's coming over to my house!' 

__

'Yeah, your mother will be so happy that she's getting grandkids.'

'W-what? Who are you?' Gohan asks when he hears the small voice in his head. 'AND I DON'T LIKE VIDEL LIKE THAT!'

__

'Sure you don't. That's why you enjoy those dreams so much.'

'How do you know…forget it…and Kaa-san will…Shit! Of course! I have to ask her first.' Gohan thinks as he remembers the only obstacle that can keep Videl from staying the night. "That's gre…err… Ok, but I have to check with my mom first to make sure you can stay. How about I call you later once I find out for sure?"

"Ok, but call this number." Videl says while writing a phone number down on a piece of paper just as the bell rings. "This is my private number. If you call the one listed in the student directory my father will probably answer it and that wouldn't be good."

"What do you mean? I'm sure I could have a nice chat with him." Gohan says with a smirk. 'I think it would be interesting to hear his take on what happened at the Cell Games.' He thinks as they walk down the halls.

"If he knew I was going to stay at a "boys" house for the weekend he'd totally flip out. And there's no telling what he would do."

"Oh. Well I'll call you later. Bye!" Gohan says as they leave the school.

"Ok, bye!" Videl calls out just as Erasa runs up to her.

"So what's up with you and Gohan?" Erasa asks with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Videl blushes lightly at her friends comment before saying, "What do you mean what's up with us?"

"You know what I mean. I've known you for a long time, Videl, and I've never seen you chat with a boy before. I think our little Videl has a crush on the new guy."

"So what's the big deal? He's a nice guy to talk to since he doesn't worship me for who my father is. And I don't have a crush on Gohan!"

"Yeah, sure Videl." Erasa says sarcastically. "I saw how you were acting around him all day. In our classes you couldn't seem to stop looking at him. Then during lunch and free period you two disappeared. And then in gym you were practically sitting in his lap. I've NEVER seen you act so friendly towards a guy before." She says while crossing her arms in front of her.

"Whatever Erasa. Gohan is a nice guy who just happens to be cute." Videl says while throwing jet-copter capsule. "Now if you'll excuse, I need to get home." She adds while climbing into her jet-copter, not noticing that she said Gohan is cute.

"Alright Videl. See you later!" Erasa yells as Videl closes the door on her copter. 'That girl has it BAD! But I can't blame her. Gohan is EXTREMLY hot. And it's about time she took interest in a guy.' She thinks while walking home.

•••

"Hi Veggie. What's up? You ready to lose again?" Gohan asks teasingly as he walks into Capsule Corp. about ten minutes after leaving school.

"Hmmmph. Not today brat." Vegeta grumbles while stalking off to the gravity room. "Today you're going down!" He adds with a smirk as he senses something odd about Gohan's energy level.

****

•••

"Welcome home Miss Satan." One of the many butlers says as Videl walks through the door.

"Thanks. I'll be in my room until dinner is ready." Videl says as she walks up the stairs.

"Very well miss."

Videl walks down the long hallway to her room. Once there she drops her book bag beside the large desk and boots up her computer, deciding to find a chat room to pass the time while she eagerly awaits Gohan's call.

****

•••

Gohan quickly changes into a gi before joining Vegeta in the gravity room. Just after entering, Vegeta sets the gravity at five hundred times Earth's normal gravity. A few hours later Gohan looks is the beaten and bruised of the two for a change.

"Damn it. That hurt Vegeta." Gohan says as he rubs his jaw before retaliating with a kick at Vegeta's ribs which he easily blocks.

"Well it wasn't supposed to feel good brat. Now get your mind off your mate and on the fight." Vegeta commands while firing a ki blast towards Gohan.

Gohan shakes his stinging hand after knocking the ki blast away. "WHAT!?!"

"You heard me. So tell me, who's the Onna?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not attracted to anyone." Gohan says while relaxing a bit in the apparent lull in the sparing match.

__

'No one but Videl.' That small voice in his head says. _'You're hoping that you will get some time alone with her this weekend aren't you?'_

'I don't know what you're talking about' Gohan thinks in reply while blushing.

"Cut the crap brat. Your mind is obviously not on this fight, your power is fluctuating erratically, and since we started sparing I've been able to smell the change in your scent. And I'm willing to bet that your teeth will become sharper within a week."

"So what. I'm preoccupied with school; it's not easy to keep my secrets…umm…secret, which is also why my power is fluctuating. And I smell different because I…used a different kind of deodorant this morning. Also, a person's teeth just can't become sharper. It's not possible."

"Whatever brat. Just keep telling yourself that if you like. But those are all signs that a Saiya-jin has found a mate. And since you're not in any shape to finish our spar you should leave so I can train."

"Ok, see you later Veggie-samma." Gohan says with a smirk while walking out of the gravity room.

****

•••

'I wonder why Gohan hasn't called yet.' Videl thinks as she goes to the dinning room a few hours after getting home. 'Why am I even worrying about that anyway?'

_'Because you're attracted to him.'_

'Arrgg…not you again! And I don't like Gohan!'

_'You're right. You don't like Gohan. You lo…'_

'Don't say it! Don't say it! Don't say it!'

_'You LOVE Gohan!'_ The inner voice says before laughing.

'Damn you're annoying.' Videl thinks, not noticing the weird looks from the servants as they watch the various emotions play across her face.

****

•••

"Nii-chan's home! Nii-chan's home!" Goten calls excitedly as he runs down the stairs and tackles his older brother.

"It's nice to see you too squirt." Gohan says while standing up and ruffling Goten's hair.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Chi-Chi calls from the kitchen, causing the faces of both demi Saiya-jins to light up as they make their way to the dinner table to await the meal Chi-Chi is preparing. "So how was your first day of school Gohan?" Chi-Chi asks as she puts some finishing touches on one of the many bowls of food.

"All my classes are going to be easy though. And except for one thing, it was cool."

"Well I expect you to get A's in all of them then." She says while stirring some rice. "So what happened?"

"Someone kind of…umm…knows about me being able to turn into a Super Saiya-jin."

"WHAT!?! I thought I told you to hide your powers!"

"I did. But they saw me before school when I stopped a bank robbery and then confronted me later. I couldn't lie to them. And they promised to keep it a secret if I teach them how to fly." Gohan says while thinking, 'Well I offered to teach Videl…but it will be easier if to get Kaa-san to agree to allow her to stay the weekend this way.'

"Well I guess I can allow that if it keeps him quiet."

"Thanks Kaa-san. So…umm…I was wondering of they could just stay for the weekend since we kind of live far away."

"Sure, but why don't you guys just stay at Capsule Corp. since Bulma, her parents, Vegeta, and I are going on a little trip for the weekend. Then you can just use the gravity room and you won't have to train outside."

"You're going on a trip?"

"Yeah, Bulma just invited me today. It's kind of sudden so I need to get packed since we're leaving tomorrow." Chi-Chi says while sitting several large bowls of food on the table before leaving to pack what she will need for the weekend get away.

Almost a half-hour later all the food is gone, having disappeared into the seemingly bottomless pits known as Gohan and Goten. After neatly piling the dishes by the sink Gohan goes to his room and rummages through his bag for the piece of paper with Videl's number on it.

****

•••

Just as Videl walks back into her room after dinner, the phone on her desk rings. With a sudden rush of excitement, she runs to it and picks it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Videl. It's Gohan."

"Hey, what's up? Can I come over for the weekend?"

"Yeah, my mom said it's ok. But there's been a slight change in plans."

"What kind of change?"

"Nothing major. I'll tell you after school tomorrow."

"Ok. But you're still teaching me how to fly right?"

"Of course. I have to go, Kaa-san will start yelling at me if I don't study." Gohan says with annoyance clearly evident in his voice.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Videl says with laughter in her voice. "Bye Gohan."

"Bye." Gohan says before hanging up the phone and pulling out his schoolbooks.

****

•••

That night, as they lie asleep in their beds, Gohan and Videl's dreams are much the same as they have been for several nights. The only real change is in the sounds emitted by the couple in the dream, for their names are now mixed in with the moans of pleasure that escape their lips.

* * *

So what do you think? I was originally going to do this story as a one shot. But it just keeps getting longer.

I do not know how many parts and chapters this fic will be when I eventually finish it, not do I know how often this fic will be updated.

Please review.


	2. P1 Ch2 What A Weekend

Sorry for the delay folks, this chapter took longer then I thought it would. And updates for all my fics will be coming out at a slower rate since I just started working full time back on Monday.

Also, because of my new job, I've decided that I'll know longer have the minimum chapter lengths for my fics. But I'll make sure that they are at least close (within 1000-2000 words) to the minimum chapter lengths I had set for myself. So that's why this chapter is shorter then the first one.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Destiny

Part 1: Finding Love

Chapter 2: What a Weekend

* * *

The next morning Videl wakes up without the aid of an alarm clock, or the constant nagging of one of the maids. A smile brightens her face as she showers and prepares for school. While she is checking her book bag, Videl's bedroom door opens and a maid walks in. The woman stops in her tracks and gasps upon seeing Videl not only up and dressed, but up and dressed with a smile on her face.

"Are you feeling ok Miss.?" The maid asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just…felt like getting up early this morning. Why do you ask?"

"Alright Miss. You just seem a lot happier then usual. Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes." The maid says before bowing slightly and leaving the room.

"I seem happier today?" Videl asks herself as she watches the door close. "Hmmm…I guess I am." She adds as she goes about packing what she will need for the weekend, the reason for her happiness is unknown to her until a name pops into her head, Gohan. 'I can't believe I'm going to be staying at the home of a guy, who I just met yesterday, for the entire weekend.' She thinks while walking down the hallway. 'But how am I going to get Poppa to…of course. I'll just say I'm staying at Erasa's.' She adds as she reaches her father's bedroom. "Hey Poppa? Is there any reason I can't stay at Erasa's this weekend?" She asks through her father's bedroom door. The only response is a grunt from the still sleeping Hercule. "Great! Thanks Poppa!" She calls before practically skipping to the kitchen for some breakfast.

****

•••

Goten silently creeps into his older brother's room and over to his bed. "Hmmm…that's it…don't stop Videl…" He hears his brother mumble in his sleep. He looks at his sleeping brother curiously for several seconds before deciding that he will ask him what he means later. "Wakey wakey Nii-chan!" Goten yells as he jumps onto his brother.

"Ugh…Goten!?!"

"Time to get up Nii-chan!"

"Ok." Gohan says as Goten sits there looking at him.

"Aren't you going to get up?"

"I am as soon as someone gets off of me."

"Oops. Sorry." Goten says while jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

Less then a minute later Gohan is in the kitchen where a large pile of food waits on the table, Goten is almost shaking as he keeps himself from devouring the food before him. 'Kaa-san must have threatened to use the frying pan on him if he touched the food before I got here.' Gohan muses to himself.

"It's about time!" Goten says as he practically dives face first into the food.

For several minutes the only sound is that of two hungry demi Saiya-jins consuming plate after plate of food, but a shout from Chi-Chi interrupts their meal. "Gohan?" Chi-Chi calls from her bedroom as she packs her suitcase.

Gohan walks in a few seconds later with a plate of toast. "Yes Kaa-san?" He says while munching on the toast.

"We have to leave while you're at school so Goten and Trunks will just be locked in the gravity room until you get out of school. Hopefully they won't blow the thing up and escape."

"Ok Kaa-san."

****

•••

The morning's lessons in english and math seem to drag on forever since both are at the top of the class. And in Gohan and Videl third hour class, the discussion on the previous day's frog dissection becomes boring the moment the teacher brings it up. "So class. What did you learn from dissecting those frogs yesterday?" The teacher asks after taking roll.

Erasa and Sharpner look at each other before they both say, "Not to butcher something on a day when you ate breakfast."

The entire class chuckles just as Videl's watch beeps. "Videl here, go ahead chief." She says into the communicator.

__

"The Red Shark gang are holding the mayor hostage at City Hall, Videl. And they say that they will blow up the place if their demands aren't met."

"Ok Chief. I'm on my way." Videl answers before clicking off the small radio and running down the stairs. "Got to run. Another emergency." She says as she runs out the door.

"Fi…" Is all the teacher says before Gohan excuses himself, saying that he has to use the bathroom. "Very well."

****

•••

As Videl nears the City Hall building she can see a lone figure standing on the roof, his hair almost seems to glow in the sunlight. 'Gold Fighter. I wonder why Gohan's here.' She thinks to herself as she lands her jet-copter on the roof.

"Hey Gohan. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you out. That is, if it's ok."

"No it's not, but I have a feeling that it wouldn't matter if I told you to buzz off. So, why don't you lead the way since you're bullet proof and I'm not."

"Concerned for my safety I see. How nice of you." Gohan says sarcastically.

"Well YOU'RE the one who's bullet proof Mr. Gold Fighter. So I figure I'll let you go in first and if they have a weapon that can hurt you then I'll run for my life." She answers quietly with a smirk while they make their way down the stairwell.

"Oh really? And here I thought Hercule's daughter didn't run from a fight." Gohan whispers as they peak through the window one of the stairwell doors. On the other side is a man with a gun, his back is to the door as he is apparently watching something.

"I told you…" Videl says as she rips the door open and kicks the man in the head, sending him to the floor in an unconscious heap. "…not call me that!"

Gohan glances at the fallen man. "Umm…ok." He says as footsteps can be heard from the down one of the hallways. Looking around, they both spot the security camera at the same time, its tiny red light telling them that it is on.

"So much for surprising them." Videl mutters as three heavily armed men appear from a hallway at the end of the corridor. "I umm…think that it's your turn." She says while ducking behind Gohan just as the men open fire.

A smile spreads across Gohan's face at how Videl is acting. "Jeez, what did you do before I came along?" He says with amusement while catching each of the bullets.

"I planned out what I was going to do. But since I don't have to worry about being shot with you here I didn't plan anything."

"Well in that case, how about I disarm these guys and you knock them out. Then we can go to the mayor's office and do it all over again."

"Sounds like a plan." Videl answers as she watches Gohan disappear then reappear in front of the armed men who suddenly find their hands empty of the weapons they had been firing only seconds before. 'How sweet, he's leaving the ass kicking for me. How'd he know that that's my favorite part of this job?' She thinks while charging the unarmed men as they look around for their guns. 

Gohan looks on from the side as Videl moves with smooth and precise movements, dispatching the three men in with one continuous movement. A look of satisfaction crosses Gohan's face as he watches Videl's foot lands squarely on the first guy's face before she spins around and punches the second guy in the stomach followed by a swift elbow into the back of the third man's head. "Nice job." Gohan says as Videl secures the three men with several large zip ties she had in her pocket.

"Thanks." She replies while dusting off her hands. "Shall we go? The mayors office is that way?" Videl adds while pointing down the hallway the three men came from.

"Lead the way my lady." Gohan says politely while bowing.

"Why thank you kind sir." Videl answers with smile before walking off down the hallway, neither realizing that they are flirting with each other.

As they quietly slip closer to the mayor's office, they can hear the sound of two men arguing. One of them sounds panicked since they have lost contact with the men that were sent to take care of Videl and Gohan. And the other man just says that the men are probably busy having a bit of fun with the "Satan bitch."

Videl can feel her blood pressure rise at the way the man is talking, and is only stopped from bursting into the room by Gohan's strong hand on her shoulder. With an almost silent growl, she spins around to snap at him but stops upon seeing the look in his eyes. Gohan's obsidian eyes seem to burn with a hatred that matches Videl's own. A puzzled expression comes to her features upon seeing this fiery hatred in Gohan's eyes and how he seems to be controlling himself. This is odd to her since she herself usually gives in to the thirst for revenge and beats up the person who angers her until they are a bloody pulp or they beg for mercy.

With a nod of his head, Gohan indicates the bags scattered about the room and a man with a devise, presumably the detonator, in his hand. "Damn, they weren't kidding when they said they'd blow the place up. But where's the second guy?"

"He's probably in that room over there. I'll take care of this guy and you get the other one."

"Alright." Videl says as she charges towards the man while seeing that Gohan already has his target knocked out. But when she is reaches the doorway to the other room she stops in her tracks. "What the hell?" Videl exclaims upon seeing the man she is supposed to subdue as a perplexed look comes to her face, and the thought to burst out laughing crosses her mind, as she tries to tell which is thicker, the man's waist line or his glasses.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asks while walking over to her. "Oh." He adds upon seeing the man who balled himself up in a corner the second he saw Videl in the doorway.

"Please don't hurt me! I didn't want to do it! They forced me to make those bombs!" The man says between sobs. "They said they'd…"

"It's ok. Just cooperate with the police and they'll go easy on you." Videl reassures the man before pressing a button on her watch and talking into it. "You can come up now, and bring the bomb squad with you." And, not waiting for a reply, releases the button.

"I better get back to school. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye Goh…Gold Fighter."

****

•••

"It's about time you came back Brains." Sharpner says as Gohan sits down.

"What are you talking about Sharpner? I've only been gone for…THIRTY MINUTES!" He yells in surprise upon seeing the clock.

"Mr. Son! Please be quiet or else I'll have to send you to the principal's office."

"Sorry Sensei." Gohan apologizes while hiding behind his book as Sharpner snickers at him.

About fifteen minutes pass by as Gohan lets his mind wonder since the teacher is not covering anything he has not known for at least a couple of years. But the image in his mind fades as the sound of chair next to his being pulled out brings him back to reality. "Welcome back." He says to the raven-haired beauty beside him as a small smile forms on his face.

"Thanks. So what happened while I was gone?"

"Nerd boy here spent half the class in the bathroom. But besides that, nothing interesting."

A smirk appears on Videl's face upon hearing this since she knows what he was actually doing during his absents from class. "Really? Half the class? Gee Gohan, maybe you should go see the nurse. I don't think that…"

"Yeah, maybe you should go see the nurse." Erasa interrupts, totally missing the obvious sarcastic tone of Videl's voice, as she leans around Videl so that she can see Gohan. "It would be a shame if a cutie like you had to miss school."

Gohan chuckles under his breath at Erasa's actions, and at the jealous look Sharpner is sending his way. "I don't need to go to the nurse, I feel fi…"

"Excuse me, but would you four mind telling the class what's so important that it can't wait until the bell rings?"

"We were just asking Gohan-chan if he's ok since he spent so much time in the bathroom, Sensei." Erasa answers polity as Gohan blushes in embarrassment and Videl finds herself feeling angry towards her friend for the playful manner in which she referred to Gohan.

"Thank you Miss Rooler. Now, unless there's anything else that needs to be said about Mr. Son's bodily functions, pay attention!"

"Yes Sensei!" The four friends reply as Gohan's blush deepens, only to hear the bell ring.

"Yes! Lunch! My favorite subject! Gohan exclaims as he packs up his things.

Erasa and Sharpner look at Gohan strangely while Videl just giggles at him.

"Oh…my…god."

"What?" Sharpner, Gohan, and Videl ask their friend.

"You just giggled. I've NEVER heard you giggle in all the years I've known you."

"Don't be silly Erasa. I've heard Videl giggle at me lots of times.

"Happy to disappoint you Sharpner, but I was laughing at how stupid you are and look." Videl retorts, causing Gohan and Erasa to laugh.

Sharpner just snorts before heading off to the cafeteria.

****

•••

A shiver runs down Videl's spine as she walks out of the door and onto the cold roof of the school, "So Gohan, why did you want to come up here?"

"Because, there's been a slight change of plans."

"Oh really? I should have known that you'd back out of our deal. Now I guess I'll just have to tell everyone that you're…"

"No! It's not that!" Gohan says while holding his hands up as if to shield himself from Videl's glare. "It's just that I have to watch my brother and his friend for the weekend since our parents are going out of town. So we're going to West Capital instead of my house."

"Oh! Alright then." Videl says as she takes her jet-copter capsule out of her pocket.

"Wait. There's a faster way to get there."

"And what's that?" Videl asks only to feel Gohan's arms wrap around her waist and lift her into the air. A small cry of surprise escapes Videl's as her feet leave the ground and her eyes clamp shut.

"This." Gohan whispers softly in her ear. The close contact, and realization of how he just said what he did, causes Gohan's cheeks to burn with a bright red blush.

Videl's face is a similar shade of red from feeling Gohan's warm breath caress her ear. It is a sensation that she has never felt before. And it is one that, although she would never admit it to anyone, she silently hoped to feel again. In an effort take her mind off of the firm body she is being held again, she forces her eyes open and gasps at the sight before her. As far as she can see is a landscape of brilliant white that is glittering like diamonds from the sunlight reflecting off of the snow. Here and there she can see the trails that animals have made through the snow-laden forest below them.

As they fly high over a plain an idea pops into Gohan's head upon seeing a herd of deer looking for food. Without warning he drops towards the ground causing Videl to shriek in surprise. The loud noise sends the herd of grazing deer running for cover in the forest. Just before they impact with the ground, Gohan pulls up and skims along the snow-covered field as he races along side the deer. Gohan looks down at the girl held securely in his arms and sees a look of awe on her face as she watches the deer sprinting beside them, their hooves kicking up the powdery snow into small clouds each time the leap forward.

All too quickly though, the deer disappear into the tree line as Gohan and Videl fly low over the frozen forest. The branches of the trees send a shower of sparkling ice to the forest floor as their wake blows them around.

After several minutes a bright twinkling light can be seen ahead of them. And just as Videl is about to ask what it is, they are upon it. "I've never seen anything like this Gohan. It's beautiful." Videl says in awe as Gohan slowly circles a frozen waterfall. Its many crystalline surfaces of frozen water are reflecting sunlight in a rainbow of colors.

'Not as beautiful as y…' Gohan starts to think before willing himself not to finish the thought. "Yeah, it is." He says several seconds later before blasting off towards Capsule Corp.

The vast, unbroken, expanses of white slowly give way to roads and houses as they near the large city. And soon the scenery below is a patchwork of white and gray, the undisturbed snow of yards and rooftops contrasting highly with the plowed streets and driveways, as they fly over the city.

Videl watches the people below as they go about their daily lives, unaware of the two teens flying over them. She does not think anything of it as they fly on towards the heart of the urban sprawl until they start to slow and descend towards the biggest building in the city's center. The large yellow dome of Capsule Corp. "Do you need to pick something up from Capsule Corp. Gohan?" She asks upon noticing their destination.

"No, not exactly. That's where we're going."

"WHAT?"

"Bulma's an old family friend. Kaa-san, Bulma, and her family are away for the weekend so I have to watch Goten and Trunks." Gohan says casually as he lands behind the large yellow dome.

Videl just follows him in shocked silence as he enters a combination into a keypad beside a door, causing it to open. And, as they walk into the large building, Videl is surprised by the interior. She was expecting it to look at least something like her father's mansion, with expensive pieces of art and furniture that cost a lot but was anything but comfortable to sit on, and not like the home of an average family. The sharp contrast between the way the Briefs appear to live and the way in which her father lives is nice surprise since she does not really like the lifestyle that has beset her do to her father's fame. "This place is…"

"Really big?" Gohan finishes for her.

"Yeah, but I was thinking more along the lines of it being nothing like what I expected. Except for the size, it seems more like an average families home and not the home of the richest people in the world."

"Oh. I guess you're right about that. But why would want to buy expensive things if you don't like them?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask my father."

****

•••

"You might want to stand back. The two little demons will probably be happy to see me." Gohan says as they stand in front of the door to the gravity room.

"Demons? What kind of way is that to talk about your little brother?"

Gohan laughs a little. "You'll see soon enough." He says, Videl just shrugs and steps back so she is not in front of the door as Gohan presses several buttons on a keypad beside the door.

A muffled clunk can be heard before a soft hiss fills the air as the metal door slides into the wall. Two blurs, one orange and one green, shoot out of the room before the door is fully open and run into Gohan. Goten hits Gohan in the chest, knocking the teen backwards. While Trunks grabs Gohan's leg. Unfortunately, Trunks had latched on around Gohan's thigh and slid down his leg, taking Gohan's pants with him and sending the teen onto his butt.

"Nii-chan!" "Gohan-san!" Goten and Trunks yell as they happily bounce on the, blushing, older demi Saiya-jin's stomach.

Videl's eyes widen as Gohan's boxers come into plain sight before she turns away with a red face.

"Hey guys." Gohan manages to cough out as he quickly stands up and yanks his pants back up. "How was your day you little demons?"

"They're not demons Gohan, they're cute." Videl interrupts.

__

'You think they're cute because they just gave you a nice view of Gohan with his pants down.' The voice in her head says as Videl grimaces. 'That's not it! And since when do I think anything as cute? I really need to stop hanging around Erasa so much.' She thinks, not noticing that she has drawn the attention of the two little kids who are now just sitting on Gohan.

"Hi! I'm Trunks! You must be Gohan-san's girlfriend. Are you going to marry Gohan-san? If you do then you'll be Goten-kun's Nee-chan. And if you're Goten-kun's Nee-chan then it will be like you're my Nee-chan since Goten-kun's and I are like brothers."

"I'm Goten! You're pretty! Are you going to marry Nii-chan? I hope you do because I'd like to have a Nee-chan too. And I think Kaa-san would like to have a daughter. Why are you here? What's in the bag? Is it candy? We ate all the candy in the… OUCH TRUNKS! Why'd you hit me?"

"Because the candy is a secret you baka! Jeez."

"Then why'd you say that in front of Nii-chan and uh…her?"

"Because I…uhh…YOU'RE IT!" Trunks yells before taking off down the hall.

"HEY! Come back here Trunks-kun!"

"Please tell me they did say they were eating candy." Gohan practically moans as he pulls himself up off of the floor and looks into the gravity room. A exasperated sigh escapes his lips as he sees something that is any of the Z-Senshi's worst fears, a panel on one side of the large room appears to have been pried open and the floor of the gravity room is littered with candy wrappers.

"Yeah, they said something about eating all of the candy."

"Damn it. How could Kaa-san, Bulma-san, and Veggie forget about that? I mean they KNEW that those two would be locked in there for several hours."

"What's wrong?" Videl asks in confusion since she has no clue what Gohan is talking about.

"Vegeta's stash of candy he keeps in there for a quick pick me up while training. Those two got into it and ate all of the candy."

"They seemed a little hyper but I don't think a little candy is…" Videl says, her voice catching in her throat as she looks into the room and sees the sea of brightly colored wrappers covering the floor. "…anything to worry about." She finishes with a voice that says she does not believe what she just said.

Gohan smirks at her as he starts to stretch his arms and legs. "Well it looks like your training has begun." He says with a smirk. "Your first task is to help me catch two little demons on a sugar high."

"Alright, this should be easy enough." She replies confidently. "And why do you call them demons?"

"This will be much harder then you think, and you'll know soon enough. Now let's go before they destroy anything." Gohan says as they head off down the hallway.

As they walk through the many halls and rooms they see paints canted at odd angles, overturned furniture, and all kinds of items knocked off of tables and shelves. Luckily, for the two hyper active boys, nothing seems to be broken.

****

•••

Finally, Gohan and Videl walk down the last corridor within the Briefs' private section of Capsule Corp. If they do not find the two hyper active demi Saiya-jins in one of these rooms then the public's lives might be at stake. But as they near the suite of rooms reserved for the Z-Senshi, they can hear the two boys yelling and laughing.

An ominous feeling passes over Videl upon seeing that the boys are in the room that she is going to be staying in. The feeling that she is not going to like what she sees inside the room weighs heavily in her mind as she and Gohan step into the room.

The faces of both Gohan and Videl turn red upon seeing what the boys are shooting each other with Videl's undergarments as though they are giant rubber bands. Gohan quickly looks away from the scene, his face burning red as images of Videl wearing nothing but the undergarments Goten and Trunks are playing with fill his head.

A nice reddish hue also adorns Videl's face upon seeing what the two boys are doing, but for her it is from anger and not embarrassment. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!"

The loud yell pierces the sugar clouded minds of Goten and Trunks, causing them to stop and stare at her in fear since she sounded just like their mothers, even Gohan cringed a bit at the tone of her voice.

"We umm…" Goten says as his grip on a pair of Videl's panties loosens just enough to allow the piece of clothing to shoot from his hand. And Gohan, who chose that moment to turn back at his brother and Trunks in order to reprimand them, only sees something flying through the air towards his head. Unfortunately, he does not have time to react and the smooth material lands squarely in his open mouth.

The reaction is almost instant as Gohan and Videl turn extremely red while Goten and Trunks roll around on the floor in laughter at the sight of a pair of panties hanging from Gohan's mouth. Almost all rational thought is driven from Trunks' mind at the sight, when his ever-present mischievous side springs forth with an idea. Taking the small camera from his pocket that he always carries in order to photograph any of his really good pranks, he snaps a few photos showing Gohan with the panties in his mouth. And then a short sequence showing Videl yanking them away and stuffing them in her pocket.

But the amusement is short lived as Videl turns to the two boys, now realizing why Gohan had called them demons, and gives them a look that sends a chill down their spines. The chill increases to a blood-freezing blizzard as they feel her power level rising along with the evil glint in her eye.

Gohan looks at Videl in shock as her power quickly reaches his mother's maximum before continuing to rise high. By the time her power levels off, it is as high as Yamcha's.

"Umm…Trunks-kun?" Goten says wearily as he glances between his friend and the murderous glare of Videl.

Fear seems to poor from the lavender haired boy as he watches Videl for any sign that she is going to attack. "RUN GOTEN!" He yells just as Videl starts to move towards them.

Unfortunately, neither boy counted on the one other person in the room doing anything to aid the girl in her quest for retribution. And because of this, they run right into Gohan as he steps in front of the door to block their escape. The escape attempt was for seen by Gohan and he was prepared for the collision with the two boys. "Where do you think you two are going?" He asks calmly as the two boys sit on the floor in front of him while rubbing their aching heads.

"We were just…uhh…going to…uhh…get something to eat!" Trunks says in hope that the mention of food would allow them by.

"Yeah Nii-chan. We're REALLY hungry! And we're REALLY sorry for messing with your clothes Miss Videl lady." Goten adds while using the puppy dog look on the two teens.

"Sorry boys, but after seeing the way you trashed the house I know you can't be sorry." Videl says. "And Gohan, since you know them better then me, what do you think is a suitable punishment for what they did.

"Hmmm…" Gohan looks around the room at the bras and panties hanging from lamps and scattered on the floor, his face turns red as the thoughts of a scantily clad Videl return and he quickly focuses on the matter at hand to push the thoughts aside. "Well since they're both hungry, I think that a nice fast for the night will do." He says with a smirk at the look of horror on the faces of the two boys. Even Videl looks a little appalled at the idea.

"NO!"

"ANYTHING BUT THAT NII-CHAN!"

"Sorry." Gohan says as he quickly grabs Goten and Trunks and carries them to a bathroom. With an evil smirk, he tosses them into the room before erecting a ki barrier over the door and window. "You two can drink all the water you want. And if you get too hungry you can always eat the soap." He yells through the door as cries of "let me out" and "this isn't fair" are heard from the other side.

Turning from the door, he sees Videl standing there with a smile on her face. "Isn't this a little harsh Gohan?" She asks him.

"This? No way, they did the same thing with Kaa-san and Bulma's clothes before. They should know better."

"Oh. In that case, I'm going to pick up my clothes then we can train some."

"Alright, I'll be cleaning up the living room." Gohan says as he walks off down the hall. 

****

•••

Several minutes later, Videl walks into the living room to see that everything seems to be picked up. "Gohan?" She calls when she does not see him anywhere.

"Yeah?" Gohan answers as he suddenly appears in front of her, causing Videl to jump a little in surprise.

"Don't DO that! Now, let's train. I want to be able to fly by the time I leave."

"Alright, but I don't think you'll be that far along by Sunday." Gohan replies as he leads the way to the gravity room.

Videl glares at him and says sternly, "I WILL be able to fly by then."

In response, Gohan gulps and keeps his mouth shut.

•••

"You're doing great Videl! I didn't think you'd be able to hover yet!" Gohan says in encouragement as Videl floats several inches off the floor of the gravity room.

Videl gently lowers herself back to the floor, breathing heavily from exertion. "Th-thanks Gohan."

"You might just get to flying by tomorrow night after all since you're doing so well after only a couple hours."

"I told you so Mr. Gold Fighter." Videl says with a smirk before concentrating on her energy again. Slowly, she lifts back into the air.

****

•••

"Truuuunks, I'm huuuuungry." Goten whines as the rumble of an empty stomach fills the bathroom; almost shaking it's contents.

"Baka, I'm hungry too."

"Oh…I wish Nii-chan hadn't put that ki barrier over the door."

"Yeah, then we could…" Trunks' suddenly stops in mid sentence and smacks himself on the head. "THE WINDOW!"

"Huh? What window? There's no window in this bathroom Trunks-kun."

"I know that. But Kaa-san mentioned that she wanted to put one in. So why don't we help her out by making the hole for her?"

"Weeell…I don't know. If Nii-chan…"

"We'll be able to get out of here and EAT!"

"OK! OK! OK! Let's do it!" Goten says excitedly before ramming into, and through, the outside wall.

The air fills with dust from the demolished wall, causing Trunks to cough. 'Hehe…not I can't be blamed for putting a hole in the wall.' 

****

•••

A cry of surprise and slight pain comes from Videl as she slams into the ceiling of the gravity room when the gravity suddenly shuts off with the opening of the door. "What the hell happened? Why'd the gravity turn off?" She asks, rubbing her head, while floating back down.

The answers to her questions come bounding into the room seconds later.

"NII-CHAN! I'M HUNGRY!" Goten, completely covered in plaster dust, yells as he comes through the door.

"Yeah! We want food!" Trunks, also covered in plaster dust, agrees.

"Ok, let's go…wait a second! How did you two get out of the…" Gohan says before trailing off as the answer comes to him. "DAMN IT! Bulma-san isn't going to like this!"

A look that says she does not understand crosses Videl's face. "What is it Gohan?"

"They broke through one of the walls."

"What? How could they…"

"We're a lot stronger then we look." Trunks and Goten say at the same time. Both have an identical innocent smile on their face, which looks out of place on Trunks' face.

"I guess you can have something to eat. Videl and I need a brake anyway." Gohan says while thinking, 'And then I'll lock you two in here where you can't escape.'

****

•••

"Oh man…" Videl says with a yawn. "…this ki training is tiring."

"It can be until you get used to it." Gohan agrees. "And the two little demons don't help any."

"Yeah, well I'm going to bed. Goodnight Gohan-kun." Videl says as she gets up from her seat next to Gohan, the urge to give him a goodnight kiss comes to her but she suppresses it.

"'night Videl."

****

•••

With a contented sigh, Videl rolls over and sees that the clock on the bedside table says that it is only eight o'clock. "Figures, it's a weekend and I don't feel like sleeping in." She mumbles while climbing out of the plush bed. 'A hot shower sounds nice this morning.' Videl thinks while grabbing what she needs for the shower. The memory of this bathroom being connected to Gohan's room does not come to mind as she opens the door to be confronted by a wall of steam. Through the hazy air she catches a glimpse of a bare backside and highly toned muscles as a surprised voice cuts through the thick steam.

"VIDEL!"

"S-sorry G-Gohan." She stutters as Gohan quickly covers his lower half. 'Oh man. Why'd he do that? I wanted to see…' Videl thinks before mentally slapping herself.

__

'You wanted to see ALL of him.' That voice in her head says, but Videl ignores it since she decided the night to simply accept its comments since she knows that they are true.

"Umm…i-it's ok. I was just leaving anyway." He says quickly before practically running from the room. 

"Oh man. That was awkward, embarrassing…" Videl says quietly to herself while setting her stuff next to the sink.

__

'Arousing.' The voice in her head interjects again.

'Yeah, that too.' She thinks while nodding her head in agreement. "A cold shower definitely sounds better then a hot one right now."

__

'Why's that? Don't you want a hot shower to remind you of how hot Gohan is?'

'Gohan is…GO AWAY YOU DAMN VOICE!' Videl yells in her mind. "Good." She says with a nod of her head upon not hearing the voice reply.

****

•••

'That was weird. I wonder why she didn't knock?' Gohan thinks as he quickly dresses.

__

'Why don't you accidently walk in on her when she gets out of the shower? After all…' The tiny voice in his mind says.

'WHAT!?! No way! Even the that sounds really appeal… NO IT DOESN'T!'

__

'Come on. You know you want to see her naked.'

'NO!'

__

'Yes you do. And you found her walking in on you like that a little exciting.'

'NO I DIDN'T!'

__

'Yes you did. I'm you and I know everything that you know. Remember?'

'So what. I wanna see…I mean I don't wanna see Videl naked!' Gohan yells in his mind as he argues with the voice as he goes to check on Goten and Trunks to make sure they are not causing any trouble. He quickly find them playing quietly in Trunks' room and sighs in relief upon seeing that they are not causing and trouble before going to the living room to watch some TV.

****

•••

Videl walks into the kitchen to get some breakfast just in time to have a bag of flour and a bottle of seltzer water dumped on her head. Looking up at the shelf above the doorway she sees the two little hellions that have been making life miserable for her and Gohan. Whenever the two little demons are not training, sleeping, or eating they are causing trouble. "GOTEN! TRUNKS! GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!"

Trunks looks at her like a deer caught in a car's headlights. "UH…" He says with a candy bar held halfway to his mouth.

"…OH" Goten finishes as they quickly jump off of the shelf and run out of the kitchen.

"You two bas…brats get back here right now!" Videl yells at Goten and Trunks as they fly out of the kitchen, kicking the spilled flour up into a cloud in their haste to escape her wrath. 

In the hall Gohan is nearly bowled over by the two hyperactive demi Saiyan-jins as run past him as fast as their little legs can carry them. 'They better not have broken something AGAIN.' He thinks as he walks into the kitchen and almost falling to the floor in laughter. There before him is Videl, her hair almost white with flour as she coughs.

"Wh-at's…so…funny?" She asks between coughing fits.

"You! You look like…wait…that's not funny at all." He says before turning a little green.

Videl looks at him strangely while whipping some of the flour from her face with a damp washcloth. "What's…not funny?"

"I was thinking that you looked like Sharpner's twin sister, that is if he had one." Gohan says while cringing in fear of what Videl might do.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Videl yells before bursting into laughter at the look on Gohan's face. And, when the look suddenly changes from one of surprise to the red blush of embarrassment, her laughter only increases. "Now that…is funny." She says to the red-faced demi Saiya-jin in front of her.

"V-V-V…" Gohan stutters, unable to say anything while pointing a severely shaking finger at her.

Videl takes several calming breaths while putting her hand over her racing heart. "What is…" Her question stops in her throat as the sensation of soaked fabric registers in her mind. It is her turn to blush as she looks down and sees that her white shirt is completely soaked. Revealing everything that it was covering since she did not bother to put on a bra after taking a shower, and runs from the room while holding the nearly transparent white shirt away from her body.

"Kami what a great site." Gohan sighs while looking at the spot where Videl had stood just seconds before. 'WHAT AM I SAYING!' He screams in his mind before starting to clean up the aftermath of the chibi's search for more candy while quietly repeating "Roshi in a tutu. Roshi in a tutu…" over and over in an effort to put an end to the thoughts and feelings filling his mind.

****

•••

"That was close Trunks-kun!" Goten says as they take refuge in the older boy's room.

"Yeah. Did you notice how she acts a lot like my Tou-san?"

"Yep! But my Kaa-san acts like Vegeta-san too sometimes."

"At least my Tou-san doesn't use a…frying pan." Trunks says, causing both little demi Saiya-jins to gulp and shiver at the mention of the dreaded frying pan.

"What if that Videl girl used a fr…" Goten starts to say, but stops as both of them hold their breath upon hearing Videl talking to herself while walking past the closed door.

****

•••

"Those damn brats. This is no way to start off a Saturday." Videl mutters to herself as she storms down the hall to her room. "And I just took a shower too damn it." She adds as she runs her hands through the thick paste in her hair. As she grabs another set of clothes from her bag Videl is utterly grateful that she had packed more then a few changes of clothes.

****

•••

"Hmmm…that smells delicious Gohan." Videl says as she walks into the kitchen to find Gohan cooking at the stove and a table covered in food.

"Thanks. And you look better without all that flour on you."

"Yeah, I fee…"

"FOOD!" Goten and Trunks yell, interrupting Videl, as they run into the room.

The only thing Videl sees is two small boys running into the kitchen before a multi colored blur envelops the food-covered table. In the matter of a few seconds most of what was on the table has disappeared into the two bottomless pits known as Goten and Trunks.

"Jeez…so much for being able to get some breakfast." Videl mumbles as the two blurs disappear out the doorway again.

"Don't worry, I only made enough for them. I'll make us some breakfast now." Gohan says as he gets some more food from the refrigerator and cabinets.

"I'll help you." Videl says as she gets another pan out and starts to cook beside Gohan.

Soon, they have enough food for the both of them prepared so they sit down and eat.

****

•••

"Where are those two at? They weren't in Trunks' room or the gravity room."

"And they weren't in the living room." Videl adds as they walk through the halls.

As they near the rooms where Gohan and Videl are staying, they can hear laughter and cries of disgust coming from the room Gohan is staying in. Both their faces pale as they look into the room and see Goten and Trunks sitting amongst neat stacks and disheveled piles of dirty magazines.

Both boys look at each other after seeing Gohan and Videl enter the room, an evil smirk adorning both their faces. "So Gohan-san why'd you…" Trunks starts.

"…bring all your magazines with you?" Goten finishes for his friend.

Gohan and Videl's eyes grow large in surprise as they look at each other. In Videl's eyes Gohan can see shock, and disappointment. "They're not mine!" He exclaims just as Videl is about to yell at him for being just like every other guy she has ever known.

But the way in which he said it causes her stop since she could tell that he was not lying. "Ok, I believe you."

Now it is Goten and Trunks turn to look shocked since they had expected some kind of fight between the two teens.

"What are you two so surprised about? Gohan is a terrible liar."

"Yeah, I'm…HEY!"

Videl snickers at the indignant look on Gohan's face. "Well it's true."

"I know that. But still…"

"Come on Goten-kun. This is boring. I thought they'd at least fight." Trunks interrupts.

"Fight? Just wait until your mother's get home and find out about all that you two have been doing. Then you'll have to fight for your lives.

The two little demi Saiya-jins gulp before taking off to find some place to hide since their mothers will be home in a few, incredibly short, hours.

"So umm…what did you want to do?" Gohan asks nervously while he and Videl pick up the magazines.

"I don't know. How about we just watch TV or something. I don't think I could concentrate enough to train today."

"Sounds good."

****

•••

Bulma drops her bags by the door with a sigh of relief as she enters her home. 'Lazy ass husband of mine won't even carry my bags.' She thinks as the sound of the TV comes from the darkened living room. Her breath catches in her throat, stopping her from saying that they're back, upon seeing the two teens sitting on the couch. Both seem to be lost in their own little world, their faces only inches apart with the distance shrinking by the second. Beside her Bulma can hear a sharp intake of breath, and turns to see an upset looking Chi-Chi. Before she can stop her from ruining the moment for her friend's son and apparent girlfriend, Chi-Chi's voice rings out loud and clear. But what she says is not even close to what Bulma had expected to hear do to the look on the younger woman's face.

"SON GOHAN! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend and that I should be expecting grandkids!?"

Gohan and Videl instantly jump apart at the sound of Chi-Chi's voice, their faces flushed from embarrassment.

"Kaa-san…I…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses young man! If you had told me then I could have spent the weekend planning your wedding while I was sitting around relaxing.

Videl, who had found the exchange between mother and son slightly humorous, finally realizes that he conversation involves her and not just Gohan. "HEY! Gohan and I are NOT getting married! We just met Thursday!"

"So what. I knew I was going to marry my husband the first day I met him. And I was only twelve at the time." Chi-Chi says with a forlorn look in her eyes. "Besides, neither of you said you don't want to marry each other."

"We didn't kiss! You inter…" Gohan and Videl say at the same time before stopping and blushing as they both realize they are saying the same thing.

"What kiss?" Chi-Chi says in confusion.

"You interrupted them before they could kiss, Chi-Chi. And from how they looked, I bet that if you hadn't interrupted them then you could possibly be expecting a grandchild."

"It's umm…getting kind of late. I better get my stuff and head home." Videl says while getting up and hurrying out of the room.

"Well if she's going home then I expect you to escort her, Gohan." Chi-Chi says while giving her son a look that says he would regret not doing as told. "I don't want my future daughter-in-law to be attacked by some bad person before she has a chance to give me at least one grandchild."

"Yes Kaa-san." Gohan says obediently as he leaves to help Videl. 'Jeez, it's like she thinks it's ok for Videl be attacked after we have…WHAT AM I THINKING? I'm not going to have any kids with Videl…not that it wouldn't be fun trying to…NO! I can't think like that!'

"You ok Gohan-chan? You look a little red." Videl says as she emerges from the guestroom she stayed in.

"Huh? Oh uhh…nothing's wrong." Gohan says as he puts his hand behind his head and grins like an idiot while thinking, 'Nothing's wrong. I just can't stop myself from thinking about being in bed with you.'

****

•••

"You know Chi-Chi, I think I've seen that girl someplace before." Bulma says after Gohan and Videl have left.

"Yeah, me too. But Gohan never said her name and she didn't introduce herself so I can't put my finger on where I've seen her." Chi-Chi agrees before an angered look comes to her. "How rude of her! If she's going to marry Gohan then that girl is going to have to learn some manners! I don't want her teaching MY grandchildren any bad habits!"

Bulma rolls her eyes at the behavior of her friend. 'If you don't want your grandchildren to pick up any bad habits then you'll have to keep them away from all Goku's friends. And that could NEVER happen.'

****

•••

"I can't believe that you got so far in only a couple of days, Videl. I'm impressed." Gohan says with a smile as they fly towards Satan City.

"Th-thanks Gohan-chan."

A faint blush creeps across their faces, Gohan's from the way Videl referred to him and Videl's from the compliment and the way she just referred to Gohan, as silence, only broken by the sound of air rushing past them, overcomes them.

Gohan chews on his lower lip as he struggles to find something to say. "You're uhh…you're welcome. Just keep practicing and you'll get better really quick."

"Ok." Videl simply replies, before the silence claims them again as neither can think of anything to say.

****

•••

Two figures silently land on the dark lawn of the Satan Mansion and walk up to the door.

"Thanks for bringing me home Gohan. I had a lot of fun this weekend."

"It was no problem, I had fun too." Gohan says as he gazes into Videl's eyes. The soft lights of the entryway seem to be making the blue of her eyes shine with more brilliants then usual.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Videl replies as a thought about how the look in Gohan's obsidian eyes seems so caring runs through her mind.

Without any conscious thought on the parts Gohan and Videl, two sets of eyes, one black as night and the other as blue as the ocean, lock and become lost in the other. The world around the two teens seems to shrink and fade away until it is just the two of them as their slowly move closer together. Thoughts that they are about to kiss briefly cross their minds as their faces inch closer together with each passing second. Time seems to slow as they feel the warmth of the other's breath brush away the cold air. Barely a hair's width separates their lips as their hearts pound furiously inside their chests in anticipation of the first kiss either have had. But the door to Videl's home is suddenly flung open; causing Gohan and Videl jump apart as a deep blush stains both their faces.

* * *

I don't really know when the next chapter will be out. And I hope you like it.

Please Review.


	3. P2 Ch3 Unwanted Separation

This chapter is quite a bit shorter then the first two, but that's because I've totally thrown out the minimum chapter length I had set for myself. I've come to the conclusion that only a few of the remaining chapters would reach that limit. Also, this will hopefully allow me to update this fic more often.

Just a few quick notes about Videl's training since I forgot to put a number of things in the last chapter since I just wanted to get it out. She learned how to fly, ki blasts, sensing it, and some other practical uses.

I don't own DBZ.

****

Destiny

Part 2: Torn Apart

Chapter 3: Unwanted Separation

* * *

The red stain of embarrassment on their cheeks quickly fades to white as they see Hercule standing in the doorway. His face red with anger as his eyes seem to bulge from his head. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?! GET AWAY FROM WITH MY DAUGHTER YOU PUNK!!!" He yells in anger while grabbing Videl's arm and roughly pulling her into the house before slamming the door in Gohan's face.

As the gust of wind from the slamming door washes over Gohan, he can hear the sound of Hercule yelling and screaming on the other side of the door. 'So close.' He thinks as he slowly, with shoulders slumped, walks down the stairs and away from Hercule's mansion.

****

•••

The sound of the door slamming echoes through the mansion, sending the servants into a frenzy to make sure everything is ok so that Hercule will not have a reason to yell at them. But their panicked race slows when they here him yell at the top of his lungs to his daughter. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT PUNK DOING WITH YOU? YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE ANYONE UNLESS THEY'RE STRONGER THEN ME! AND THAT SCRAWNY LITTLE PUNK COULDN'T HURT A FLY!" 

"GOHAN-CHAN IS NOT A PUNK AND HE IS FAR FROM WEAK, FATHER!" Videl yells back, the volume of her voice, easily greater then Hercule's, and the furious glare on her face causes the large man to panic and take a step back before regaining his composure.

Hercule points a shaking finger at his daughter. "DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOUNG LADY! I'M YOUR FATHER! And what the HELL do you mean by referring to that punk like that!?"

"He's my friend and I can say that if I want to." 

"Hold it right there! I'm your father and I say that you can't see that BOY again!"

"No you can't say who I can and can't see!" Videl retorts, not noticing the tears in her eyes that do not fall.

****

•••

"What was I thinking? Now, because of me, Videl is in trouble." He says with a sigh as he lifts into the cold night air. "I'll apologize to her tomorrow at school. I should have controlled myself better and not tried to kiss her."

****

•••

"Like hell I can't! You're only sixteen! And as long as you live under MY roof you'll do what I say! Now GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"I'm surprised you care what I do. This is the first time since Mom died that you've actually told me to do something. Or at least to do something that didn't involve improving your public image." Videl replies with a bone-chilling glare before turning to go to her room.

"Don't back talk to me!"

"Why not? The first time I find a guy that I like and you yell at me because of it." She adds, storming off to her room before Hercule can reply.

****

•••

"So did you make sure my future daughter in law got home safely?" Chi-Chi asks, starts in her eyes, when Gohan walks through the door.

"Yeah, Videl's fine." Gohan answers while getting himself a small snack and heading to his room.

'I wonder what's wrong with him?' Chi-Chi asks herself as Gohan leaves the room.

****

•••

Several servants jump at the sound of Videl's door being slammed shut in anger. The teenage girl leans against the door after shutting it. "WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?" Videl yells to herself, her unshed tears slowly fall from her eyes, after sliding down it to sit with her back against the door. "He sees me with Gohan and blows the entire thong out of proportion. Just because Gohan doesn't have the bulging muscles like Sharpner doesn't me he's weak." She adds more quietly before a thought comes to her, making her both laugh and nauseated at the same time. "I bet if it had been Sharpner I was with then he would have been ok with…why am I even upset by this? And why am I…crying?" Videl asks herself as the damp tears on her cheeks register in her mind. 'I haven't cried since Momma died. So why am I crying over what Poppa said?'

_'Because you love Gohan and you hate the thought of not being able to be with him.'_ The voice in her head answers.

"Well…I like him but I wouldn't say I love him."

_'Are you sure?'_

'Am I sure? Yes I'm su…'

__

'You can't say it! You do love him.'

'Ok…so maybe I do love him. But I just met him four days ago.' Videl thinks in reply only to be answered by silence.

****

•••

"What's wrong with her? I'm only doing what's good for her, doesn't she understand that? That punk looked so scrawny that I bet one of the first year students from one of my dojos could kick his ass." Hercule says to himself as he goes towards his usual place, the large home theater room. 'If I didn't watch out for her then she'll only end up hurt. But what can I do about that punk? Videl seemed really upset by what I said, and she probably won't listen to me…she too much like her mother to….' His thoughts are interrupted by his private butler.

"Is there anything I can get you sir?" The man asks.

"No, I'm fine." Hercule asks while dismissing the man with a wave of his hand.

"Very well sir."

"Wait." Hercule says, an idea springing to mind as the butler is about to leave the room.

"Yes sir?"

"Get me my agent, I need to talk to him."

"As you wish." 

****

•••

"Gohan! Dinner's ready!" Chi-Chi yells from the kitchen only to be surprised by hearing the sound of her son calmly walking from his room to the kitchen instead of the sound of stampeding feet.

Gohan washes his hands then sits at the table and starts to eat his meal. But compared to his usual pace, he seems to be merely picking at his food. And when Goten steals some of what is on Gohan's plate, since he does not appear to be hungry, Gohan does not even seem to notice.

Chi-Chi looks at her son in concert, sure that something is wrong. And, expecting him to tell her what is wrong, she does not ask.

The meal passes quietly with the only sounds being those of Goten chowing down. After putting his dishes in the sink, Gohan goes back to his room.

****

•••

"You wanted to see me Mr. Satan?" A man in a gray business suit asks as he enters the large private theater.

"Yes, remember that mansion in the tropics I was thinking about renting for the winter? Well I've decided to buy it and move there."

****

•••

A dark figure slowly opens one of the many doors inside the large mansion to reveal a darkened bedroom with its lone occupant asleep in her bed. 

Ever so quietly the figure moves to the side of the bed. After seeing that the Videl is asleep he takes a syringe and a small vile from his pocket. In the dim light the vile falls from his hands, creating a dull thud as it impacts the top of his shoe. The man freezes in light panic as the soft sound causes the sleeping girl to stir.

"Mmmmmm…Gohan…that feels good." Videl mumbles in her sleep, but does not awaken from her slumber.

The man realizes that it was from her dream that she moved and not the sound of the vile falling onto his shoe. Also, the words spoken by the sleeping girl only strengthen the man's belief that what he is doing is right, and that the boy has somehow corrupted the sleeping girl.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this Videl, but it's for your own good. One day you'll thank me for this." After filling the syringe with the clear liquid in the vile, he injects it into the sleeping girl.

"Damn mosquitoes." The girl mumbles in her sleep when the needle is pulled from her arm. But she quickly falls into a deeper drug induced sleep.

****

•••

Gohan can hear a light knock on his door just before it opens. "Is there something wrong honey?" Chi-Chi asks.

"No Kaa-san…everything's fine." He replies when there is obviously something weighing heavily on his mind for he has not even noticed that the book he is reading is upside down.

"Don't lie Gohan. I know you're upset over something."

A sigh can be heard from Gohan as he looks up from his book. "When I dropped Videl off, we were…going to kiss." Gohan confesses as Chi-Chi's eyes fill with hearts. "But Hercule…umm…interrupted us. He didn't seem to happy when I left. I think I may have gotten her in trouble because of what I almost did."

"I'm sure you didn't. Besides, it takes two to kiss. And if you're so worried about it, call her or ask her tomorrow at school."

"I was planning on asking her tomorrow." 

****

•••

"There you are Mr. Satan." One of the maids says upon seeing him emerge from Videl's room. "Is it true that you and Miss Videl are moving?"

"Yes, it is. And you can go ahead and start packing Videl's things. She's…a really deep sleeper and you won't bother her."

"Umm…alright sir." The maid replies before going past Hercule and into Videl's room to start packing up her clothes and things.

****

•••

"Morning Nii-chan." Goten says when Gohan walks into the kitchen.

"Hi squirt. It was nice of you to save me some food."

"I had to. Mommy said to." Goten pouts.

"I'm sure she did." Gohan laughs.

****

•••

"Owww!" Videl moans as she wakes up. "Damn my head hurts." She grumbles while rolling over only to have the sunlight poor into her eyes. The bright light intensifies the sharp pain in her head, causing her to moan and roll over again.

****

•••

As Gohan flies through the crisp air his mind is filled with thoughts about a certain raven-haired girl. 'I hope I didn't get her into too much trouble, and if I did then I hope she forgives me.'

****

•••

Videl lies in bed while rubbing her aching head for several seconds before taking a quick glance at her bedside clock. The first thing she notices is that it isn't set since it is flashing 12:00 repeatedly. 'Power must have went out.' Runs through her mind before she remembers that her father had had several large generators installed to avoid such a thing. As she looks at the blinking numbers, something else catches her eye, the color of the wall is wrong. The walls of her room are plain white, but the wall she is looking at is a pale blue. But again she dismisses it as something in a window that is giving the sunlight a bluish tinge.

****

•••

The soft crunch of footsteps in fresh snow fills the cold air as Gohan lands on the roof of Orange Star High School. Disappointment evident in features when upon not seeing Videl waiting for him like she had been on Friday. But it vanishes when he thinks that she must be waiting just inside the door. However, the disappointment returns, along with some confusion, when he opens the door and does not see Videl.

****

•••

As Videl lays in bed her curiosity gets the better of her as to why the wall is light blue. So she sits up with a groan since the sudden movement makes her head pound even more. But the pain in her head is pushed aside be surprise by what she sees.

****

•••

Gohan quickly walks to his first class in anticipation of seeing Videl, but again he is disappointed to see that Videl is not there.

"Hey Gohan!" Erasa calls out to him as he walks to his seat.

"Hi Erasa, Sharpner."

"Nerd boy." Sharpner acknowledges while checking his hair in a small mirror.

****

•••

'This isn't my room!' Is the first thing that runs through Videl's mind upon taking in her surroundings. All her furniture is there, but in different places. The French doors leading onto her private balcony are on a different wall and the carpet and walls are a different color. And when she gets up to look through the doors she does not see the snow covered expanse of field that is the backyard of her father's mansion. Instead, she sees a sandy beach that has probably never known snow. Through the doors she can hear the muffled sounds of the ocean's waves crashing onto the beach. "What's going on? Why am I here? Is some weird dream?" Videl asks herself as she stares out over the ocean. "No…this can't be a dream. Every dream I've had for awhile now has had Gohan in it, and this doesn't."

****

•••

"Is Videl here?" Gohan asks as the bell rings.

"Does it look like she's here? You're the smartest kid in this dump and you can't tell if the most popular girl in school is here or not. Jeez…oh yeah, stay away from Videl nerd boy. She's mine!"

"Oh cut it out Sharpner. You've been trying for what? Two years now?"

"Two years, three months, fifteen days, and…" Sharpner looks at the clock. "…seven hours."

"Whatever, I don't even want to think about how you know that. You've been trying that long and she hasn't said yes which means that she will continue to say no."

"Nah. I think the next time I ask her will be when she says yes."

'Ha ha. That's funny. There's no way in hell Sharpner would get my ma…kuso, tell me I didn't almost think that.' Gohan thinks while tuneing out most of the conversation next to him.

****

•••

"Oh, your up miss." A maid says as she comes into the room and sees Videl standing on the balcony. "Isn't this place lovely? It's no wonder your father decided to move here."

"It's nice." Videl says as her headache returns at the mention of her father. 'It'd be better if Gohan was here.' She thinks. "What do you mean that he decided to move here?"

"You mean you don't know miss? That's odd. I thought your father had talked to you about it."

"I guess I'll have to have a little talk with my DEAR father." Videl says, her voice tinted with anger.

"Poppa?" Videl asks sweetly with a smile as she walks up to her father.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why did you force me to move?" She asks, the sweet look replaced with one of anger.

"I didn't for…" Hercule stops to reconsider what he should tell her. "I did it for your own good. That boy would be nothing but trouble."

"For my own good? How do you know what is and what isn't for my own good?" She asks almost too calmly.

"All that boy is interested in is getting into your pants."

"No, Gohan is different."

Several servants listen to the argument between father and daughter from just outside the room. All of them are unnerved by the calmness of Videl's attitude and they scatter when the door to the room opens and a angry Videl walks out and to her room. 

****

•••

The morning seems to crawl by at less then a snails pace for Gohan as he awaits lunch and a chance to see why Videl isn't at school. As he sits at the table slowly eating a normal human sized meal, since he does not feel that hungry for some reason, Erasa goes off to one of the payphones to call her friend. Several minutes later she returns with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's up Erasa?" Sharpner asks. "Is Videl sick today?"

"No…apparently she's moved and is no longer going to go to school here."

"What do you mean she's moved?" Gohan asks Erasa in surprise.

"When I called her house, a maid answered. She said that Hercule and Videl moved away. That's all I know."

'Damn it. Why would she move away and not tell me?' Gohan asks himself. 'It's all my fault. I must have did something wrong.'

"You ok Gohan?" Erasa asks in concern since she could swear she can see tears in the boy's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I uhh… got to go. I'll see you guys later." Gohan replies as he grabs his book bag and his tray. "Maybe." He adds softly as he walks puts throws away his trash before walking out of the cafeteria then out of the school.

****

•••

Videl looks at her father in disgust as she leaves the room. 'Why is he such an ass when it comes to the thought of me having a boyfriend?' Videl asks herself as she goes to her room.

****

•••

"Son Gohan! What are you doing home young man!?" Chi-Chi yell upon seeing Gohan walk through the door. "You're supposed to be in school."

"I didn't feel like staying there any longer, and I don't feel like going back there again." Gohan replies, his voice hollow. "I'm way ahead of everyone else there and I can learn more from being home schooled."

"NO WAY! You get back to sch…" Chi-Chi stops in mid yell as Gohan ignores her and goes to his room. "What is his problem?"

****

•••

A week seems to crawl by, making it seem more like a month then a single week, for Gohan and Videl. Their families and, in Gohan's case since Videl has none near here, friends know that something is wrong with them. But no one knows what exactly is wrong except for Vegeta, and he has chosen not to say anything.

Neither have had anything resembling their normal appetites, with them barely eating a single meal throughout the days. And both have spent most of their time in their rooms, only leaving them when they have to.

Chi-Chi had talked to Bulma about Gohan's behavior but she did not know any more about why Gohan was acting so oddly then his own mother did. In desperation to find out what is wrong with her son, Chi-Chi asked Vegeta if he knew anything. But his only response was that she should know what is wrong with him. And when she and Bulma questioned him further on the matter, they were ignored.

To Hercule it seemed as though Videl was just going through a 'phase' and that she would come out of it. So he has not bothered to talk to her about it.

****

•••

The soft crunch of snow be trampled under foot can be heard in the forest as Gohan, lost in his thoughts, slowly walks through the snow covered wilderness. Not too far off a couple of rabbits, white as the snow and unnoticed by Gohan, run from the approaching demi Saiya-jin. "I don't get it. She should have received the e-mails I've sent her. The only way she couldn't have is if someone was blocking them. But there's no way that I can…wait…I can use one of Bulma's computers. They can get through any security program." He says with a smile before blasting off into the sky, leaving a cloud of powdery snow in his wake.

****

•••

A sigh of boredom and depression escapes Videl's lips as she sits in her room, starring out over the ocean. "Screw this." She says as she goes to her door and through the house until she is outside. While walking across the sand to the ocean's edge she subconsciously registers the guards that are watching her. For the first time in her life, the skills she had learned to use in order to fight crime and watch for those who want to harm her are now being used to keep track of people who want to keep her prisoner.

Without a thought, Videl tosses her sandals aside and walks barefoot along the water's edge. After several minutes she sits, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. When the sun starts to sink below the horizon, transforming the ski into a myriad of colors, Videl can not help but feel lonely. Thoughts of Gohan run rampant in her mind as she thinks of how nice it would be to have Gohan sitting next to her as they watch the sun set. As the last but of the sun disappears tears start to fall from Videl's eyes.

In the distance one of the guards looks at the young girl with sympathy and a thought about seeing what he can do to help her. But thoughts about how much he is being paid by the girl's father quickly squashes any thoughts of sympathy.

As Videl sits, staring, at her computer she hears something that she has not heard in a week_, You have mail_." "E-mail? I thought Poppa blocked it all." She says to herself as she looks at the subject line. _SG Flying School._ 'Figures…it's junk mail. Poppa is able to block all the e-mail that comes to me except this stu…wait…SG?' "No, it couldn't be." Her bedroom door suddenly opens so she hides the e-mail behind another window as her face darkens upon seeing who is at her door.

"Sweet pea? I was just wondering if you want to go get something to eat?" Hercule asks politely.

"No Poppa, I'm not hungry." Videl answers without emotion.

"Alright dear." Hercule says as he closes the door. 'I wonder what's wrong with her. She usually has a big appetite but she's barely eaten at all this week.'

Once her door is closed, Videl brings the e-mail back up as she almost feels giddy with hope that who she thinks sent this message actually sent it.

****

•••

"Well…I sent it…now the question is only whether or not Videl will get it." Gohan tells himself with a sigh while leaning back in his chair.

"Hey Gohan, I didn't know you were here." Bulma says as she enters the lab.

"I just stopped by to use your computer."

"Oh, yours not working?"

"It's not that, I just needed access to more then what I can get at home. Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I have to get home."

"Alright, we wouldn't want you mom to worry about her little boy. See you later Gohan."

"Bye Bulma."

•••

Videl's heart speeds up upon reading the first line of the e-mail.

__

Hi Videl-chan.

And as she moves on to the rest of it her heart feels like it is going to rip its way out of her chest or break in two.

_I hope this reaches you. I've tried calling but I can never get through or I never get a response from you when someone says they'll give you a message from me. I hope you're not mad at something I did, because if you are then I'm sorry for whatever I did to offend you. There's so much more that I want to say, but I don't want to say them in an e-mail. That's why I've attached a song that I hope you'll listen to._

__

,Gohan

Videl can feel tears in her eyes as she stares at the screen. Several seconds pass, the only sound is that of waves crashing on the beach outside. After wiping a single tear from her cheek Videl clicks on the attached sound file and it starts to play.

****
    
    Got a picture of you I carry in my heart
    Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark
    Got a memory of you I carry in my soul
    
    "Th-this song…" Videl says softly, unable to think of anything to say.
    **I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold
    If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine
    But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind
    Not a day goes by that I don't think of you
    **
    'He's thought of me each day that I've been gone…and I've thought of him just as often.
    **After all this time you're still with me it's true
    Somehow you remain locked so deep inside
    Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by
    **
    'It's only been a week but if feels like it's been so much longer.'
    **
    I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night
    Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right
    And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark
    Wishin' you were next to me, your head against my heart
    **
    'I'd love to be next to Gohan right now.'
    **If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine
    But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind
    **
    **Not a day goes by that I don't think of you
    After all this time you're still with me it's true
    Somehow you remain locked so deep inside
    **
    'Even if I never saw you again Gohan, I could never forget you.'
    **Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by
    Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days
    Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way
    Not a day goes by that I don't think of you
    After all this time you're still with me it's true
    Somehow you remain locked so deep inside
    Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by**

As the song fades out Videl's cheeks are wet with tears as she closes her eyes.

"Videl…" She hears Gohan's voice and looks around only to see that she is alone. "…if you're hearing this then you listened to the song like I hope, knew, you would. I heard it on the radio this morning and it fit how I've felt so well that I had to find a way to send it to you. And if you can, please send me some kind of message in return, even if it's that you don't ever want to see me again. I just want to hear from you."

"Gohan…" Videl whispers as she gets up and goes to her bed where she buries her head in the pillows and cries. "I miss you so much it hurts. Why did Poppa have to do what he did?" With a sigh Videl rolls onto her back and drapes her arm over her eyes, blocking out the light from the ceiling fixture. "He wants me to respond. But how can I when I can't call, send e-mails? I don't even know WHERE I'm at." She says quietly as she tries to come up with something that she may have not thought of during the last week of solitude. '…I tried hacking through and around the blocks Poppa had put on my computer but I couldn't. And there's always guards patrolling around the…' "The Guards! How could I have been so stupid? Those guys are all a bunch of buffoons that would be easy to get past." As this realization runs through her mind a smile spreads across her face and she turns off the overhead light, leaving the room in the pale light of her bedside lamp. 'I'm going to give Gohan a lot more then a little message.' She thinks while packing some warm clothes and a few other items into capsules.

* * *

Please Review.


	4. P3 Ch4 Reunited

Thanks for the reviews folks!

I do not own the song I used in the last chapter, it is "Not A Day Goes By" by Lonestar. That song actually gave me the idea for this fic, which was going to be a one shot originally. But the idea has obviously grown past that, and it's no where near done yet. There's LOTS more still ahead.

And as to killing Hercule…well…all I'll say is that he will not be killed. But yes, he does get beat up. It won't be by whom you expect nor will it be when you expect it.

Also, in this fic the moon was wished back, but in such a way so that Saiya-jins can not be turned into Ozaroos by its light.

I don't own Dragonball Z.

****

Destiny

Part 3: Back Together

Chapter 4: Reunited

* * *

With a soft click Videl turns off the lamp by her bed, leaving the room to be illuminated by the light of the stars and moon. In the dim glow provided by the night sky, Videl slips out onto her balcony and then, using the gift of flight taught to her by Gohan, she silently floats to the ground directly behind an unsuspecting guard.

A groan can be heard from the guard as he falls to the ground, knocked unconscious by a swift blow to his lower neck.

Sticking to the shadows, Videl sneaks past two more guards as they talk about the "assets" of the centerfold in the latest issue of some skin mag. ' So typical…and so unlike Gohan.' Videl thinks to herself as she slips past them.

In a matter of moments she is outside of the home, or prison as she sees it, and away from the eyes of the guards. With a sigh she takes to the air and heads in the most logical direction, north.

****

•••

A cold wind blows over the land, stirring the light snow that covers the ground, and sending a chill down Videl's back as she flies over the unfamiliar land. The only light to guide her way through the night sky is that of the stars. However, this dim light starts to fade for the clouds grow thicker and cover more of the sky as she comes closer to her destination. Finally, the dim light of the stars fades completely leaving her in utter blackness.

The slightest feeling of panic fills Videl, pushing aside the feeling of joy that has been building with each mile she has covered, at the thought of having to wait until morning in order to continue her journey since the air seems to be growing colder with every minute of darkness that passes. The cold, biting, air is making concentration difficult as Videl has to divide up her energy amongst keeping herself from freezing to death, flying, and keeping track of Gohan's ki.

But ki sensing is the hardest of the skills that Videl learned in those few days she spent with Gohan, and keeping track of Gohan's ki is becoming more and more difficult as the cold wind bites at her face. And just as Gohan's ki, a power that is unmistakable in her mind, fades with the dulling of her ki sense, a literal light in the darkness appears in the distance. The light is small and dim yet it is enough to cause hope and joy to sore within Videl's chest at finally seeing the place she has been flying towards for several hours. As she nears the light she can see that it is coming from a window.

An almost inaudible crackle emanates from the snow as she lands within the swath of light on the ground. In the window she can see Gohan sitting at his desk while reading a book, and the lamp that guided her over the final distance of her journey. A contented smile forms on her face upon seeing Gohan as she takes a deep breath, the air smelling heavily of burning wood in a fireplace, be sighing. And with the sigh her energy flares as the cold seems to recede from around her just as snow begins to drift down from the clouds above. Through the window Videl can see Gohan look up from his book almost the instant her energy level increased before he gets up and leaves the room.

****

•••

A look of confusion crosses Gohan's face as he senses Videl's ki. Looking out the window, he can see a lone figure standing in the snow. But he is unable to make out anything about them through the glare on the window and the gently falling snow. His heart screams that it is Videl, that she has come to him, but his mind tells him to brush it aside as a delusion even though the ki he feels is unmistakably Videl's. So, following his heart, he grabs a coat and goes outside to see for himself.

****

•••

Several seconds pass in agonizing silence before Videl sees a light shine forth from the side of the house before winking out. She can barely see the figure walking towards her through the snow and darkness, but the single word, her name, that the person says softly is incredibly clear.

"Videl?" Gohan asks tentatively. Hopping, praying, wanting to believe, that the person before him is not a delusion or dream. But if it is a dream, he does not want to wake up. Gohan's breath is held captive in his chest as Videl nods her head before moving towards Gohan.

****

•••

Tears fill Videl's eyes upon hearing the apprehension in Gohan's voice, a voice she has wanted to hear for the past weak, but they do not fall. She can feel herself nodding ever so slightly before her legs seem to move on their own. Only a few steps are taken before she throws herself at Gohan. The tears in her eyes now of joy as they roll down her cheeks to soak into Gohan's sweatshirt.

****

•••

Gohan takes a single step before Videl flies towards him. He almost gasps when she does not disappear mere inches from his grasp, and is almost knocked to the ground from her impact. "You-you're really here." Gohan breathlessly says as he wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Videl shakes slightly, both in joy and because she is cold, before replying, "Yes. And I never want to leave."

With a gentle touch, Gohan trails his fingers down her cheeks. Her skin feels cold to the touch and seems to draw in the heat from his own body. "Come on. Let's go inside where it's warm." He says as he picks her up in his arms and goes back inside. 

A contended sigh escapes Videl's lips at being held caringly in Gohan's arms and at the warmth of the house that washes over her upon entering it. When Gohan gently sets her down on the couch she has to consciously keep herself from protesting when he goes into another room, leaving her alone by the fire. Gohan returns a few seconds later with a thick blanket in his arms which he wraps around Videl's shoulders after she removes her damp coat.

The dim light of the fireplace dances across their faces and sparkles in their eyes as they look deep into each other's eyes. One lost in a sea of black and the other lost in an ocean of blue. Each can see the pain and weight of the other's past, as well as the happiness and nervousness of the moment. Unconsciously they slowly lean closer, the distance between them shrinking with each passing second as time seems to slow. This time there is no one to interupt them and pull them apart. At last they feel the gentle caress of the other's lips on their own.

The sensation seems to ignite something within them and the kiss deepens as their tongues explore the other's mouth. Ever so slowly, they lay down on the warm rug in front of the fireplace; the blanket around Videl's shoulders lies forgotten on the floor next to them. Neither knows nor cares whether the change in position is from Gohan pulling Videl down with him or Videl pushing Gohan to the floor. Gingerly, their hands start to explore each other's bodies, but their heavy clothing is in the way and it is to warm as the temperature in the room seems to rise. Suddenly the black sweater that Videl has on and Gohan's navy blue sweatshirt seem to disappear as they are tossed aside, leaving both in a thin T-shirt. The kiss that had been broken to remove the pieces of clothing resumes with more passion then had been there before.

Gohan's hands slowly untuck Videl's shirt from her pants before moving under it. His fingertips slowly trail up her sides. The sensation of Gohan's cool gentle fingers are creating sends a shiver down Videl's spine as she moans lightly against Gohan's lips.

In the dancing light of fire, neither notices the sound of ripping cloth as their shorts are torn from their bodies. Nor do they notice the loss of their other pieces of clothing to the disheveled pile next to them. Soon there is nothing between them as skin touches skin, igniting a fire within their bodies that neither has felt before. As their hands roam over the each other's bodies, memorizing the feel of each curve and causing feelings and sensations neither has experienced before, their unconscious minds and animalistic instincts begin to take control.

Slowly they move to a beat only they can hear as they feel the pleasure building within them. They quickly lose themselves to the sensations coursing through their bodies as they move as one. Suddenly, the sensations send them over the edge as they are racked by a surge of pure ecstasy. And in that moment of pure pleasure their teeth sink into the nape of the others neck, sending a flood of metallic moisture into their mouths as they taste each other's blood on their tongues. Pulling apart slightly, they can see traces of their own blood on the other's lips, but it is only for an instant for their lips quickly meet in a kiss. As they separate, panting slightly, they gaze into the each other's eyes.

"I love you Son Gohan." Videl says softly as her eyes slowly close and she drifts off to sleep.

"And I love you Videl Satan. More then you'll ever know." Gohan whispers in reply as he runs a hand through her sweat dampened hair before he too drifts off to sleep.

****

As they sleep Videl's face twists in pain and sorrow as she experiences all that has happened to Gohan in his life. She hears Raditz, Gohan's uncle, as he explains the origin of the boy's father. The news that Gohan's father is not human comes as a shock to the girl just as it was to those that had been there and witnessed the event. And the word Saiya-jin that Gohan had said on the day they first met has meaning. 

****

•••

Beside her Gohan sleeps as he sees Videl's life in his mind. He is blinded for a second as Videl steps out of a building and into a bright, sunshiny day. After several seconds he is able to see a white sandy beach with clear blue water crashing against it in a spray of white foam. _"This is really pretty." _He hears Videl say as she looks up to her parents.

****

•••

Suddenly, Goku is on the ground in pain and Videl, seeing and feeling this from Gohan's perspective also finds herself in pain while being taken by the longhaired Saiya-jin. Feelings of fear and sadness fill her as she feels Gohan's emotions from when he was locked in the small, spherical, spacecraft that Raditz arrived in. And through Gohan's sobs she can hear the sounds of fighting going on outside the pod. After several minutes of fighting she can hear cries of pain from Goku, and feel anger begin to build within Gohan. For what seems like less then a second everything goes blank then comes back to reveal that Gohan is no longer inside the pod, but lying on the ground.

****

•••

Gohan recognizes Hercule easily enough. The only real differences between this younger version and the one he knows are less bulky muscles and hair that is cut neatly instead of being in a frizzy afro. The woman, however, is a different story. There are several things about her that stand out and mean something in Gohan's mind. But what it is he can not put his finger on for some reason.

****

•••

Videl watches as Raditz staggers towards her, Gohan. In her mind she can hear Gohan's confusion as to what just happened. But before she can learn anything else about the scene, everything goes black as Gohan is knocked out.

****

•••

In an instant a couple of years of Videl's life flash by before they slowing and showing Gohan a memory of one of the few days Videl will never be able to forget. He sees Videl's father sitting in front of her, his head resting in his hands before looking at his daughter. _"Mommy is sick."_ Hercule says softly. _"She had to go to the hospital."_ A wave of sadness sweeps through Gohan as he feels what Videl had felt upon hearing the news. _"Is Momma gonna be alright?"_ She asks. _"Of cou…I don't know sweetie. I don't know."_ Hercule replies quietly, catching himself before saying something that he would regret later.

****

•••

With the bite of cold water the world of black resolves into one of color as Gohan regains consciousness. As Videl watches the memories play out in her mind she sees a large green man standing before Gohan. She can feel Gohan's fear towards the tall man as he explains what has and will happen. 'He's going to leave Gohan alone, in the wilderness, for six months? Is that guy nuts?' She thinks as she experiences the seemingly endless days of being chased by one creature or another before it changes to him chasing the creatures, and then to him and Piccolo sparing.

****

•••

The sharp odor of disinfectant fills Gohan's nostrils and over powers all other scents as Videl walks into the hospital along side her father. The sound of their footsteps seems to be amplified a hundred fold as it echoes off the white, sterile, walls of the corridor. They pass a group of quietly chatting doctors and nurses before entering one the many rooms lining the long hall. The small room, like the corridor they were just in, is white except for a few touches of color, a painting of a landscape on one wall and a small vase of flowers on a table. And the only major piece of furniture in the room is a single bed. The occupant of the bed looks towards the door upon hearing it open, and smile creases her face.

****

•••

Videl watches through Gohan's eyes as they encounter Vegeta for the first time. With is a tall man that she soon learns to be Nappa. A fight quickly ensues and six green monsters spring from the ground, grown from seeds planted by Nappa. Gohan's anguish washes though Videl with each friend that is hurt and killed in the battle.Videl watches through Gohan's eyes as he and the man she has come to know as Krillin fight a losing battle against Nappa. Just as it seems as Krillin and Gohan are going to be killed by the mountain of a man, Goku appears and saves the day.

****

•••

And finally, on a cold and rainy day, Videl is at her mother's bedside in what was then Orange Star City while holding her mother's hand. "I want you to grow up and do what makes you happy, Videl. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't do something because you can do anything you want to." Videl's mother says weakly as she gazes at her daughter. Videl nods at her mother. The woman's eyes seem to lose focus as she gazes at her daughter. What had struck Gohan as odd about Videl's mother suddenly dawns on him as she starts to speak again. "I love you Videl, my little angel." Videl's mother says with her last breath as the life fades from her black eyes and Videl feels the cool warmth of her mother's hand turn into the clammy touch of lifelessness. Gohan watches as Videl's vision becomes blurry with tears and in the background he can hear Hercule crying.

****

•••

As the two Saiya-jins begin their duel it is clear that Goku is far stronger the Nappa. Shock fills Videl, echoing that which she can feel coming from Gohan, as Vegeta kills Nappa with a ki blast because he is losing the fight. And then, as smoke from the blast clears, Goku tells Gohan and Krillin to leave. But as Gohan and Krillin fly away from the battle scene, a light appears in the sky over the two combatants and they feel Vegeta's energy shoot upward. Videl can feel fear build within Gohan as he and Krillin turn back to help Goku. As Gohan lies helpless on the ground, he looks up at the glowing ball of light. Suddenly, everything goes black and the next thing Videl sees is Chi-Chi leaning over Gohan.

****

•••

There is no rush of doctors and nurses into the room when the quiet beep of the heart monitor turns changes into a constant tone. Everyone knew that the woman would die from the virus. And even if they were to some how manage to revive her it would have only buy her a few pain filled hours at best. That knowledge lead both Hercule and Selene to sign a do not resuscitate order. At the time Hercule's hand had been shaking so bad that he barely managed to scribble his name on the piece of paper. Gohan sees a blurry image of a nurse enter the room and turn off the heart monitor, plunging the room into utter silence.

****

•••

A few images of time spent in a hospital flash through Videl's mind before she begins to see images of a strange looking place. She quickly learns that Gohan is on another planet. 'Gohan has been to another planet?' She asks herself. 'I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, I've already learned that he is half alien.' The memories of the fight with Frieza and of the time spent on planet Namek seem to go by much faster then those of the fights with Nappa and Vegeta.

****

•••

Several years worth of memories pass buy, each showing a reclusive Videl. Her only real contact with someone besides her father is a blonde haired girl that Gohan recognizes as Erasa. Gohan watches as the young girl spends her free time training. The memories start to slow and Gohan sees Hercule through Videl's eyes as she watches her father practice. Gohan can feel that Videl is somewhat perturbed by the sight since her father seems to almost be moving in slow motion.

****

•••

Videl watches as Gohan and his friends fly to a remote area where a large ship sits neatly on the ground. She can sense Gohan's surprise when Frieza emerges from the ship, and then his utter disbelief upon seeing a man with lavender hair transform into a Super Saiyan and easily dispatch Frieza and his father. A few hours later, after Goku has arrived, the boy tells them about two androids that are going to be attacking.

****

•••

Years flash by as Gohan watches Videl's relationship with her father gradually deteriorate until one day when the remaining shreds are torn apart. He sees that it is a few days before the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai and Videl is preparing to spar with her father. To Gohan's trained mind he can tell as soon as the fight begins that Videl will be the victor. And he can feel her confusion when she beats her father. Now it was not exactly a cakewalk, but it was not too difficult for her at the same time. And Hercule, as ignorant as he can seem at times, did a good job of covering up the fact that he tried to win the fight but could not.

****

•••

Grief almost overwhelms Videl as she sees and feels Gohan's memories of the Cell Games. Specifically, when his father had sacrificed himself to save the planet from Cell's self-destruction. Then, seconds later she feels pain and a seething anger unlike any she herself has known or felt from Gohan's previous memories, run through each pour of Gohan's being as though it were her own upon seeing Cell return from the dead. It almost seemed as though Gohan's vision literally turned red as he and Cell face off in one final showdown that ends with the killing machine's life.

****

•••

The fights of the junior division of the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai seemed to fly by as each easily defeated opponent after another walks, limps, or is carried from the ring. And as Videl sits and watches the adult division Gohan can feel that fights are boring to the young girl.

****

•••

After the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai and Cell Games both their lives become depressing in their own ways. For Gohan it is living day to day with a little brother who will never know his father. And for Videl it is a life in the spotlight. She would rather have preferred to stay out of the public's eye and live a boring life. It's not until their sixteenth birthdays that something happens. On those days, both began to have odd dreams and hear a strange voice. Neither of which made sense until they met each other a short time later.

****

•••

Gohan's eyes gradually open to reveal a room barely lit by a dying fire. He can feel the warmth of Videl's body pressed up against his own. Slowly, Videl opens her eyes and looks up at Gohan.

In her eyes he can see a thousand questions waiting to be uttered. He knows that each is about the memories that ran through her mind, and he knows the one answer that will answer all of the questions. "Yes, everything that you saw really happened to me." He says softly while tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Tears fill Videl's eyes for how much pain Gohan has gone through in his life, but only one falls as she kisses him. "I'm sorry." Videl says quietly as she pulls back.

"Don't be. It's in the past." He whispers before kissing her and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

The kiss quickly deepens as their bodies once again react to the feeling of bare flesh against bare flesh and do a dance as old as mankind itself.

As they lay in each other's arms while feeling pleasures their carnal actions created slowly fading Gohan uses his ki to put another log in the fireplace and ignites it with a small ball of ki.

"Mmm…thanks." Videl says sleepily as she snuggles into Gohan's arms again.

"You're welcome." Gohan replies only to here the soft sound of Videl's breath as she sleeps.

With a content chuckle Gohan pulls the blanket over Videl and himself and drifts off to sleep.

Neither notices the sound of the door opening a few minutes later as they sleep peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

Another chapter for all you wonderful folks! I have but one request on behalf of myself, and of several others I'm sure. Would some of you guys and gals write more sappy romance fics? They used to be plentiful, but now it seems like they're almost non-existent. I don't like angst stories.

Please Review.


	5. P4 Ch5 Baby Talk

**

Destiny  


**Part 4: Complicated Months  
Chapter 5: Baby Talk  
  
Here's the new, and probably long awaited, chapter for this lovely fic! I hope you all enjoy!  
  
I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
A slender yet muscular woman sits quietly on a small cloud as it zooms through the night sky on a course for the mountains. The woman has her coat pulled tightly around her to try and keep the frigid night air and the falling snow from chilling her to the bone. As she nears her destination the woman can see a small light in the distance.  
  
"That boy! He's knows he should be in bed!" The woman growls. Below her the small cloud shivers at the tone of her voice as though her anger might be turned on it for some reason. But it has known her long enough to know that when Son Chi-Chi is angry or upset she does not need a reason to turn that anger on anyone or anything.  
  
The woman does not wait for the cloud to stop when she jumps off of it and storms up to the door. Opening it calmly so as not to alert her son to her presence she goes inside. After putting her coat on a hook and her shoes by the door so she does not track snow throughout the house she goes in search of her son. Fire seems to burn in her eyes as she heads off to her son's room, not noticing the two people asleep on the living room floor.  
  
With frying pan in hand Chi-Chi bursts through the bedroom door. "Alright so. . ." Her rant dies in her throat when she sees that the room is empty and that the bed is undisturbed. "Where are you at?" She grumbles before turning the light off and leaving the room. Her new destination is the most likely place to find a Saiya-jin or demi Saiyan-jin. The kitchen.  
  
As Chi-Chi walks past the living archway into the living room some movement catches her eye. Pausing to take a better look her eyes widen in surprise and shock at what she sees. There on the living room floor, barely lit by the light from the fireplace, lies her son. On top of him, as though using him for a pillow, lies the girl she had met at Bulma's after returning from her trip, Videl.  
  
Entering the dimly lit room to get a better look she sees something that has been missing for the past week. On Gohan's face is a small smile and it is reflected on Videl's face. 'That's so cute.' Chi-Chi thinks as she turns to leave. But something catches on her foot, almost causing her to trip and fall. Looking down, her eyes widen in shock as a smirk spreads across her features. What she had nearly tripped over is a pile of clothes. Or, more specifically, a set of female undergarments.  
  
"Grandchildren at last!" She yells before covering her mouth. Luckily her yell did not wake the sleeping couple. "I have to go call Bulma." Chi-Chi adds as she goes into the kitchen. Just as her hand touches the phone she sees the camera sitting on the counter. Picking it up she goes back to the living room and snaps a few pictures. The flashes from the camera cause the sleeping teens to move in their sleep, allowing Chi-Chi to clearly see the bite marks on their shoulders. When she hears the camera rewinding itself after the roll is used up, she goes back to the kitchen to use the phone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn it Bulma. Answer that infernal thing." Vegeta grumbles after being awakened by the ringing of the phone. But Bulma continues to sleep soundly. With a few curses he picks up the phone and says, "This better be damned important or I'm going to kill you."  
  
[Nice to talk to you too Vegeta.] He hears Chi-Chi reply. [I need to speak with Bulma, it's important.]  
  
"She's sleeping. Call back when I'm not around." He says.  
  
[If you hang up on me then I'm coming over.] Chi-Chi says coolly.  
  
With a few not so quiet curses that makes Chi-Chi hold the phone away from her ear, Vegeta turns to Bulma and sees that she did not wake up because she has ear plugs in. With a grunt he shakes her awake.  
  
"What the hell. . .why'd you wake me?" She says sleepily while removing her earplugs.  
  
"The harpy's on the phone." He says before tossing it to her and lying back down.  
  
Without even putting it up to her ear Bulma can hear Chi-Chi yelling something about her frying pan and Vegeta's head the next time she sees him. "Hi Chi-Chi, what are you calling at this hour for?" She says after the woman on the other end calms down some.  
  
[Hey Bulma. You'll never guess what happened while I was gone.] Chi-Chi says happily.  
  
"I don't knowGohan ate everything in the house?" She replies since the boy has not been eating.  
  
[Nope. But it does involve Gohan and he'll probably do that tomorrow.]  
  
"He got accepted to that one college?"  
  
[Nope. Guess agai. . .aw hell I'll just tell you. You know that girl that was at your place when we got back?]  
  
"Yeah." Bulma replies, her interest peaked by Chi-Chi's last words.  
  
[Well she's hear and. . .]  
  
"Gohan has a girl over and you didn't know about it?" Bulma says before Chi-Chi finished.  
  
[Yeah, and. . .]  
  
"She must have really needed some help studying for a test." Bulma interrupts again.  
  
[Only if it was a biology test on the reproductive system. They bonded Bulma!]  
  
The blue haired woman sits there for several seconds as the information sinks in. "THEY DID WHAT!?" She screams.  
  
"Damn it Onna! Shut the hell up!" Vegeta yells.  
  
"I can't believe Gohan would do something like that. I mean. . .they just met." Bulma continues as though Vegeta had not said anything.  
  
Vegeta rolls over and decides that if he is not going to get any sleep until Bulma is off the phone then he might as well make the call as short as possible. "So Kaka-brat number one and that Onna no ko mated? What's surprising about that?"  
  
[What do you mean you're not surprised!?] Chi-Chi yells into the phone while Vegeta sees a similar question in the look Bulma is giving him.  
  
"Because I knew the moment he came here after that first day of school that he found a mate."  
  
"But they only spent a few days together before they had sex." Bulma says. And, unseen by her, Chi-Chi nods her head.  
  
"So what. On Vegeta-sai there were couples that mated only minutes after meeting each other. And, unless I'm mistaken, that's how long Kakarott and his mate knew each other before they mated."  
  
[Whatever. All I care about is that I'll hopefully be getting a grandchild soon.] Chi-Chi says with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Great, just what we need. More brats with Kakarott's blood running around." Vegeta grumbles.  
  
"Maybe. Anyway, I'll talk to you later Chi-Chi."  
  
[Goodnight Bulma. Oh, and just so you know, the two lovebirds are going to your place to get some birth control pills tomorrow. And to have you develop a roll of pictures I just took.]  
  
"Alright Chi-Chi, Goodnight." Bulma says with a smile while thinking, 'The woman's obsessed with getting grandkids yet she wants the girl on birth control pills. I'll never understand her.'  
  
~*~  
  
A yawn escapes from Gohan as he tries to roll over only to be stopped by a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he blinks several times before his mind registers that he is seeing the top of Videl's head. It is the weight of her lying on top of him that is keeping him from rolling over. And from the feeling of things that are covered by the blanket, neither of them has any clothing on. As this dawns on him, a light blush creeps across his face. Memories of what happened during the night fill his mind and he does not notice Videl looking up at him.  
  
"Good morning." She says with a smile, startling Gohan from his reverie and almost causing Gohan to jump.   
  
"'Morning. Did you sleep well?" Gohan replies, smiling back at her.  
  
"Best sleep I've had in a week." She answers truthfully while stretching. The movement causes her to realize that neither she nor Gohan have any clothes on. "Uhh. . .we're. . ." She says while blushing.  
  
"Yeah. . .I guess we kind of got carried away last night."  
  
A small laugh escapes from Videl. "And I don't know about you, but I enjoyed it." She says with a smile before thinking of something. "Umm. . .where's my, our clothes?"  
  
Gohan looks around few seconds before his eyes go wide and he pales slightly. Following his line of sight, Videl sees their clothes neatly stacked and folded on the coffee table. 'Oh no. I thought she'd stay there too.' Gohan thinks.  
  
"Thought who'd stay where?" Videl asks.  
  
"I thought my mom would just stay at Capsule Corp. last night. . .but I didn't say that out loud." He says as he notices the bite mark at the base of Videl's neck and thinks, 'We bonded last night.'  
  
"What do you mean we bonded? I've heard quite a few names for what we did last night but I've never heard it called that."  
  
"I'll explain it later. Right now I think we better get dressed."  
  
"Alright. But you better tell me what you meant by us bonding." Videl says as she tries to sit up, only to find that she is being held in place by something. Looking down she sees a something brown and fuzzy wrapped around her waist. "What the hell!?" She exclaims as her eyes widen in surprise.  
  
Gohan follows her line of sight and sees the thing wrapped around her waist. "Oh great, my tail grew back." He mumbles, earning an odd look from Videl. "I'll explain about that too." He adds as he unwraps it from Videl's waist.  
  
"Ok." Videl replies as she sits up a bit only to be stopped again. This time both look and see a brown tail wrapped around Gohan's waist. "Umm. . .how is your tail keeping me from moving now?" She asks.  
  
Slowly, Gohan follows the tail to its source before replying, "It's not mine."  
  
"What do you mean it's not yours? If it's not then whose is. . .it?" Videl replies as the only possible answer dawns on her. "How can it be mine?"  
  
"I don't know. The only thing I do know is that you are descended from a Saiya-jin."   
  
"But how? Both my parents are human. . .at least as far as I know they both are."  
  
"Actually. . ." Gohan's mind slowly drudges up the information it learned from viewing Videl's memories. "Your mother was a Saiya-jin." He answers while his eyes drift to other things besides the tail.  
  
"What. . .but. . .she. . .uhh. . .how? I mean I don't really remember her but I don't remember her acting different from anyone else." Videl says before noticing that Gohan has a clear view of everything under the blanket and he is not exactly paying attention to what she is saying. "What the hell do you think you're looking at!" She asks while pulling the blanket around her.  
  
"The most beautiful woman in the world." Gohan replies smoothly while grinning at her.  
  
"Thank you. . .I think."  
  
Gohan's smile quickly turns into a smirk. "And I'd think that you wouldn't mind after last night."  
  
"I uhhhow dare you think that I don't mind." Videl says while thinking, 'Even if it's true and I like how you're looking at me.'  
  
"Ha, I knew it!" Gohan says triumphantly as though he were a little kid who just proved an adult wrong.  
  
"But I. . .didn't say that out loud." Videl says quietly.  
  
"Well umm. . .I uhh. . .heard your thoughts then." Gohan says intelligently while thinking about how he did that.  
  
"No kidding. I knew that you read my thoughts, but how?"  
  
"I. . .uhh. . .don't know." He says before noticing the bite mark on Videl's shoulder. "Oh yeah! How could I forget that? I mean"  
  
"Forget what? Tell me RIGHT now Son Gohan or I'll. . .I'll. . .do something." Videl says when she is unable to think of anything.  
  
"S-sorry. I can hear your thoughts because we bonded last night." He answers. Videl looks at him questioningly. "Bonding is when a Saiya-jin marks their. . .mate. Which is what the bite marks are. And when a Saiya-jin bonds with their mate a telepathic connection is formed between them."  
  
Videl sighs. 'I just know today is going to be interesting. I've already learned that I'm part Saiya-jin and I haven't even been up for ten minutes.' She thinks before saying, "Let's just get dressed."  
  
~*~  
  
In the kitchen Chi-Chi almost chokes and drops her cup of coffee upon hearing Videl yell at Gohan for looking at certain areas of her body. She had thought the two teens were still asleep up until that embarrassed shout.  
  
Almost a minute later the two teens cautiously walk into the kitchen. They are red faced and look like little children who were caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Both know that Chi-Chi found out about what they did since they found their clothes neatly folded when they had just tossed them aside.  
  
"G-good morning Kaa-san." Gohan says tentatively.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Son." Videl says, her voice is steadier then Gohan's but it still betrays the fact that she too is uncomfortable with the awkward situation.**  
**  
"Good morning you two. Did you sleep well?" Chi-Chi asks with what could be considered an evil smirk plastered on her face. "I'm sure you did after bonding last night." She adds before either can answer.  
  
The two teens, both blushing at the fact that she knows what they did, look at each other. In Gohan's eyes Videl can see that he is not looking forward to what his mother has to tell them.  
  
"You know. . .when Goku and I bonded we both slept like rocks. Well. . .I guess that wasn't much of a change for Goku. And now that I think about it, when we bonded we did"  
  
Gohan's eyes widen as he realizes what his mother is probably going to tell them about. Quickly he blurts out, "When's breakfast Kaa-san?"  
  
"Breakfast?" The woman asks as though she has never heard the word before. "Oh my, I was so busy coming up with wedding plans and names for your children that I completely forgot to cook anything."  
  
"Kaa-san, do you have to do that?" Gohan whines.  
  
Consciously blocking her thoughts from Gohan Videl thinks, 'Yeah, it's not like either of us are. . .'  
  
Videl's thoughts are cut short by Gohan's next statement. "I think Videl and I are old enough to make our own wedding plans and to come up with names our children." Gohan suddenly feels a set of eyes staring at him and turns to see Videl; her features are filled with surprise. "That is if we were to get married or have kids in the future." He amends when his mind finally registers what else his mother had said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT TO COOK BREAKFAST!?"  
  
Instantly, a metallic clang echoes through the kitchen and Gohan takes several steps back while holding his head. "Don't raise your voice at me young man." Chi-Chi says in a surprisingly calm manner before looking at Videl. Her eyes widen in shock at the girl since she almost seems to be cowering away from her while staring at something. Following the girl's line of sight she sees that Videl is staring at her frying pan. But it is not the look that she would have expected to see on her face. It is not one of awe and fascination towards an object as simple as a frying pan can exude so much power over the might race known as Saiya-jins. Even little Marron, who is only about two years old, had seemed overjoyed at the fact that something existed that could control the mighty Saiya-jins. Instead of awe and fascination, Chi-Chi could see only one thing. Fear. It is the same fear that she has seen in the eyes of both her sons when her frying pan is in clear view.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' Videl, eyes glued to Chi-Chi's frying pan, asks herself as her tail slowly unwraps from around her waist to hang limply behind her. 'I've faced heavily armed people twice my size and backed down an inch. And here's this woman with a frying pan and I want to run away. A FRYING PAN for crying out loud.'  
  
::It's because of your Saiya-jin half. For some reason every one of us is afraid of frying pans. Or at least when they are wielded by my mom.:: A familiar voice interjects in her mind.  
  
::Gohan?::  
  
::Yeah. . .:: He says before their silent conversation is interrupted by a sound that has never before been heard within the walls of the Son household. Gohan stares wide eyed at his mother's frying pan as it lays motionless on the floor.  
  
"T-t-t-tail." Chi-Chi says softly as she looks at the fuzzy appendage hanging behind Videl. "H-how? Don't tell me that that asshole Vegeta had an affair." Chi-Chi says in anger as, in her shocked state, she does not remember that Vegeta and Bulma did not even know each other at the time Videl would have been conceived nor was anywhere near earth.  
  
"Umm. . .Kaa-san. . .Videl's part Saiya-jin because her mother is a Saiya-jin."  
  
"Oh." His mother replies with a smile as her mood suddenly changes from angry to happy. "In that case why don't you two go take a shower while I cook breakfast."  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are you going?" Videl asks when Gohan keeps walking past the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going to get my stuff then shower in the bath house outside."  
  
"Why? Don't you want to shower with me?" She asks with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"I. . .umm. . .but what if my mom. . ."  
  
"What about her? She already knows what we did last night and she didn't say we couldn't shower together." She says while blushing slightly. "In fact, she almost sounded like she expected us to shower together."  
  
"Well I. . .I uhh. . .I don't know what I was thinking, it's too cold out." Gohan says while following Videl into the bathroom. "Do you think we can control our selves? We only have half an hour."  
  
"Yeah, but I think that'll be enough time to fool around a little." Videl says with a smirk as she starts to get undressed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow. This smells really good Chi-Chi."  
  
"Thank you dear. Now you two eat up." The older woman says as she places mountains of food on the table.  
  
"I told you we'd be down on time." Videl whispers to Gohan.  
  
"Yeah. I th. . ."  
  
"I'm glad I waited a half hour before I started to cook." Chi-Chi, overhearing the two teens, says loudly so that they know she can hear them. "I figured you two wouldn't be able to keep your hands off each other. Why when Goku and I first got married we. . ."  
  
"KAA-SAN! We're trying to eat!"  
  
Chi-Chi cannot help but laugh at her son. "Sorry dear."  
  
~*~  
  
"Sweetie pie. It's time to get up." Hercule says cheerfully as he opens Videl's bedroom door. "You've bee What the hell?" He exclaims upon seeing her empty bed. "She must be up already." He says with a shrug before going back downstairs. As he passes by the entrance to the mansion he notices one of the guards sitting in a chair while holding a bag of ice on the back of his neck. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh Mr. Satan sir. I was hit by something last night."  
  
Hercule just shrugs. "Just get better soon. I'm not paying you to sit around all day on your ass."  
  
"Yes sir." The guard replies as Hercule walks off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi Bulma-san." "Hello Mrs. Briefs." Say Gohan and Videl as they enter Bulma's lab.  
  
"Hi Gohan and Videl, right?" Bulma asks, Videl nods in acknowledgement. "You can just call me Bulma, dear. So what brings you two here besides to pick up Goten?" She asks with a subtle smirk since she knows exactly why they are there.  
  
"Well umm. . .we. . .need some. . .uhh. . ."  
  
"He means that I. . .umm. . ." Videl says but is unable to voice what she is here to get to this person who is a complete stranger to her.  
  
"Why are you two stuttering? You'd think you were hear to ask for something embarrassing." Chi-Chi says as she joins them in the lab.  
  
"Yeah." Bulma agrees before turning to Videl. "You needing some birth control pills isn't a big deal."   
  
"W-what? You know?" Both teens yell at the blue haired woman.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"I called her last night after I got home and took the pictures."  
  
"Oh yeah, speaking of pictures, I'll go ahead and develop that film for you Chi-Chi."  
  
Gohan's head shoots up. "P-pictures? What pictures?"  
  
"It's nothing dear. Just a few pictures I took last night."  
  
"Last. . .night. . ." He says slowly while thinking, 'Oh no. . .this can't be good.'  
  
::What's wrong Gohan-chan?::  
  
::My mom took pictures of us while we slept.::  
  
::Oh.:: Videl replies before her face pales. ::I hope I was covered up.::  
  
::I. . .oh Kami I hope I was too.:: Gohan responds when he hears his mother and Bulma talking.  
  
"Yeah, that is sweet." The blue haired woman says. "I remember when Veggie and I first bonded." She continues as she puts the roll of film into a machine. A few seconds later the machine shoots out a stack of pictures, sending them flying across the room. "Damn it. I guess this was the machine I was going to fix when Veggie. . .interrupted me the other day."  
  
"Ugh. . .that's an image I don't need in my head." Gohan mumbles while rolling his eyes, making Videl laugh.  
  
"What's the matter Gohan? You and Videl did the same thing last night." Bulma points out.  
  
"But that's different. I like seeing Videl nak. . .I mean I. . ." Gohan stops as his face burns red.  
  
"I think he means that we both enjo. . ." She stops and they look at each other, both with bright red faces.  
  
"What's there to be embarrassed about?" Chi-Chi asks. "It's perfectly natural for you two to enjoy making love." She adds before getting a far off look in her eyes. "I just wish Goku were here."  
  
"I wish the baka was here too." Vegeta says as he enters the room. "Then maybe I'd get a decent spar."  
  
"Instead of getting the crap beat out of you?" Gohan adds with a smirk.  
  
"My these are cute." Bulma says as she looks at the pictures she just developed, not giving Vegeta a chance to pick a fight with the teen.  
  
The Saiya-jin prince glares at Gohan before saying, "One thing Onna, make sure that the pills you give the brat's mate will work for someone with Saiya-jin blood. We don't need any more brats with that baka's blood."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Bulma asks him, Vegeta just motions towards Videl.  
  
Chi-Chi just looks at her son and Videl. Slowly, the last remaining female with Saiya-jin blood unwraps her tail from her waist and curls the tip, making seem as thought the furry appendage is waving at Bulma.  
  
"I uhh. ..oh. . .uhh. . ." Bulma says numbly when she and Chi-Chi turn to the Saiya-jin prince and yell, "WHY DIDN'T TELL US YOU KNEW SHE WAS PART SAIYA-JIN?"  
  
One full, and two half, blooded Saiya-jins grab their ears as two little kids bound into the room, drawn by the shouting and gathered energy signatures. Neither notices Videl standing next to Gohan.  
  
"Who's a Saiyan?" Goten asks while cocking his head to the side.  
  
"I am." Videl replies proudly only to see a look of horror on the faces of the two chibis.  
  
"AHHH!!! IT'S THE SCARY LADY!" Goten shouts.  
  
"RUN GOTEN!" Trunks yells as they both seem to vanish into thin air.  
  
"What was that all about?" Chi-Chi and Bulma ask at the same time.  
  
"I have no clue." Videl replies truthfully when she notices Vegeta staring at her and Gohan.  
  
~*~  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Brats, when did your tails grow back?"  
  
"Umm. . .last night while we were asleep." Gohan replies. "Why?"  
  
Vegeta's brow twitches slightly as he turns to Chi-Chi. "When you and Kakarott bonded, did his tail grow back?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. It did."  
  
If one were to dump a bucket of water on the Saiyan prince at the moment, the liquid would probably evaporate in a cloud of steam before it even touched his skin. "ON. . ."  
  
"Yes Veggie, your tail did grow back when we bonded." Bulma says before Vegeta can yell at her.  
  
"W. . ." Vegeta tries to yell at Bulma again, only to be cut off.  
  
"And I did it because I didn't want to wake up next to giant rampaging ape."  
  
"Onna, sometimes your stupidity astounds me. There was NO moon then and now the moon can no longer cause us to transform into our Oozaru form." The Saiya-jin prince growls out.  
  
"Oh. . .umm. . .no sense dwelling on that since we can't do anything about it." Bulma laughs a little for she never realized those simple facts. "Anyway, back to the business at hand." Bulma says as he walks over to a cabinet and takes out a small medical kit. "Videl, I'll need a blood sample since I need to run some tests."  
  
"Ok." Videl says while Gohan and Chi-Chi chuckle a little. "What is it?"  
  
"If my dad were here he'd be freaking out right now. And I mean climbing the walls and crying his eyes out while trying to get away from the needle."  
  
Videl laughs at the image of a fool grown man acting like that, but her laughter stops and a smirk spreads across her face when she sees the look on Vegeta's face. "It looks like the big bad prince is afraid of needles too."  
  
"W-what? I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANY DAMNED NEEDLES!"  
  
"Oh really? Then the pale face is a new fashion you're trying out?" Videl teases.  
  
"Brat! You better shut your mate's face before I shut it. Permanently!"  
  
"You b. . ." Before Gohan can say anything more, Vegeta is laying on the floor nursing a bump on his head.  
  
"You bastard! How dare you threaten my future daughter-in-law!" Chi-Chi yells at the man. Gohan and Videl cannot help but smile. "She hasn't given me any grandkids yet. And I'll be damned if I allow her to die before she gives me at least one." The smile on the teens' faces quickly fades.  
  
::Is that all she thinks about?:: Videl asks through their bond as Vegeta gets up and leaves the room.  
  
::I think so. And I'll die before I let someone kill you. Grandchildren or no grandchildren.::  
  
::Hehe. . .you better not let your mom hear you say that. She wouldn't be happy.::  
  
::So? I'd rather make you happy then her.:: He replies before leaning down and kissing her.  
  
"There, all done." Bulma says as she places a cap over the needle.  
  
"Huh?" The two teens say as they pull apart, both notice the dreamy look in Chi-Chi's eyes as she thinks about grandkids.  
  
"I've got the blood sample I need and I'll hopefully have the pills in a few hours."  
  
"Oh." Videl says. ::Do you think you and I could talk to Bulma, alone, for a few minutes?:: She asks Gohan through their bond when she remembers of something important.  
  
::Sure.:: "Kaa-san? Do you think you could umm. . .make us a snack?" Gohan asks, causing Bulma to raise an eyebrow at the apparent little lie.  
  
"Huh?" Chi-Chi says as she comes back to reality. "Oh, sure honey." She adds before leaving.  
  
"So why'd you want Chi-Chi to leave?" Bulma asks. Gohan shrugs and looks to Videl.  
  
"We uhh. . .well. . .we're here to get me some uhh. . .birth control pills. And. . .well. . .what if I'm already. . .pregnant?" The raven-haired girl says nervously.  
  
Gohan pales as the thought hits him for the first time. 'We had sex twice. And we didn't use any kind of protection either time. We might alrea. . .' His thoughts are cut short by Bulma.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" She says casually.  
  
'Is that all? IS THAT ALL?' The two teens scream in their minds. But Bulma continues before either can say anything.  
  
"You guys don't have to worry about that dear. From what Vegeta's told me, Saiya-jins are infertile for twenty-four hours after they bond. So, it's impossible for you to be pregnant." Bulma explains.  
  
"Oh." Say a relieved Gohan and Videl at the same time. However, one little fact sticks out in Gohan's mind.  
  
"But umm. . .both of us are only half Saiya-jin. Maybe it doesn't work that way for us."  
  
Videl pales slightly at her mates statement and Bulma seems at a loss for words when laughter fills the air.  
  
"Brat, you really are as dense as your father." Vegeta says as he comes back into the room, Gohan glares at the older Saiya-jin. Vegeta just shrugs off the boy's glare and continues, "You know how the har. . .your mother was acting when she was pregnant?" Gohan shivers slightly as he nods. "Well your mate will be a lot worse then that." He adds before leaving the room.  
  
Gohan gulps as Videl looks at him in curiosity and asks, "Is that bad Gohan?"  
  
"I'm. . .gonna die. . ." He whispers, Videl raises an eyebrow. "Please promise me that you won't kill me when we do have a child."  
  
"Don't be silly Gohan, I'd never kill you." Videl says with a smile.  
  
"Thanks. . ." He says while thinking 'But I don't feel that reassured for some reason.'  
  
"Umm. . .ok. I promise I won't kill you when I become pregnant." Videl says. "But why do you want me to promise you that?"  
  
"Because when Kaa-san was pregnant I swear she tried to kill me several times. Burnt food. Her frying pan. Yelling ALL the time. Her frying pan. Making me study at really odd hours of the day and night. Her frying pan. Hav. . ."  
  
"Ok ok. I get the picture." Videl says while laughing.  
  
"Oh come on Gohan. Chi-Chi wasn't that bad." Bulma says in defense of her friend.  
  
Gohan smirks at her, "Do you remember that black rock you almost ran into that one day on the way to my house?" Bulma nods. "Well that was one of her 'delicious meals.'" He says sarcastically.  
  
"You're kidding? Chi-Chi COOKED that? I can't believe that she, the woman that can make brustlesprouts taste good, cooked that rock. Although I guess it would explain why my scientists have yet to determine what it is."  
  
"What black rock?" Videl asks.  
  
"It was a month or so before Goten was born. I was driving to their home for a visit and all of a sudden I there was this huge rock in the middle of the road. I almost didn't see it because it seemed to absorb light."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Gohan says with a frown. "I threw it out the door when she wasn't looking."  
  
"On second thought," Bulma says to Videl, "You better tell us when you become pregnant so that we can gather the Dragon Balls. Anyway, you can take these." The blue haired woman says as she tosses Videl a bottle of pills. "They should work for a month or so until your Saiya-jin physiology adjusts to them."  
  
"Ok, thanks Bulma."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Bulma. You're a life saver." Gohan says.  
  
Bulma laughs a little at the teen before replying, "Don't thank me yet Gohan. And Videl, your body might adjust faster then that so I want you to come back in two weeks so I can run some more tests."  
  
"Ok." Videl replies before turning to Gohan. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks again Bulma, bye."  
  
"Yeah, thank you and I'll see you in two weeks."  
  
"Alright. You two have fun now." Bulma replies before remembering one important fact. "Oh, one last thing." She says before smirking. 'I wonder how they'll react to this.' She muses to herself. "You two can't have sex for one week. That's how long it'll take for the pills to start having an effect."  
  
"Ok." Videl and Gohan say before it really dawns on them. "One ENTIRE week?" Both ask as though they're being asked not to eat.  
  
Bulma cannot help but laugh at the two teens. "Just be glad they're not regular birth control pills or you'd have to wait a month."  
  
"Oh. . .but. . .one entire week?" They reply again.  
  
Bulma just laughs louder. "Ok, it actually just takes three days. I just wanted to see how you two would react."  
  
"Alright. I think we can keep our hands to ourselves for three days." Videl says while Gohan looks as though he might cry. ::Don't worry. I feel the same way.:: She says to her mate upon seeing and feeling his thoughts and emotions through their bond.  
  
The blue haired woman just smirks at them, "You know there are other things you can do besides intercourse."  
  
The two teens turn bright red as they slowly reply, "Umm. . .ok. . ."  
  
"I could lend you some books or videos if you want." Bulma adds as her smirk turns evil.  
  
Gohan and Videl turn even redder. "N-no thanks." Gohan says before turning and leaving the room, quickly followed by Videl.  
  
"That was getting. . .awkward." Videl says as they walk down the hall.  
  
"No kidding." Gohan replies before silence settles over them.  
  
The silence only lasts for a few seconds when the sound of Chi-Chi yelling fills the air and the teens are bowled over by two chibis.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Chi-Chi yells from the kitchen.  
  
"Nii-chan, Videl-chan! You gots to help us!" Goten says in a panic.  
  
"What did you two do?" Videl asks the two chibis.  
  
Trunks smirks at her and smugly says, "We didn't do anything."   
  
"YOU TWO KNOW BETTER THEN TO TRY AND COOK!" Chi-Chi yells from down the hall as she calmly, with frying pan in hand, walks towards them.  
  
You two didn't?" Gohan asks in disbelief before the acrid smell of burned food wafts off the boy's clothes. "You did. Sorry guys, but you're on your own." Goten and Trunks look at each other in fear.  
  
"Come on Goten, we gotta run before you Kaa-san tells them that we burned their food." The lavender haired chibi says before they both jump up to take off down the hall. But their escape is halted by a firm grip on the back of their shirts.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Videl says calmly.  
  
"You're really starting to hang around my brother too much Trunks. You should no better then to have said that you burned OUR food along with yours."  
  
"Umm. . .I didn't. . ." The all mighty frying pan crashing down on Trunks' head stops him in mid sentence.  
  
"Thanks for catching them you two." Chi-Chi says with a smile. "But they didn't burn all the food. There's still some left for you two."  
  
"Ok, thanks Kaa-san." Gohan says as Chi-Chi grabs Goten and Trunks' shirts so they can't get away. With a chuckle at the utter fear on the faces of the chibis, Gohan and Videl go off to the kitchen for their snack.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's about time." Chi-Chi says when Gohan and Videl walk into Bulma's lab where the two women had been chatting. "Since when does it take you a half an hour to eat a snack? Especially one as small as that."  
  
"I could be mistaken, and I highly doubt that I am, but I think they spent most of their time alone making out." Bulma says with a smirk at the red faces of the two teens.  
  
"Not that it's any of your damn business." Gohan grumbles. Luckily for him, only Videl hears his comment.  
  
"You two are just like Goku and I when we got married." Chi-Chi says dreamily. "It seems like we would make out whenever we got the chance. Although I guess it would be more appropriate to say that we made love whenever we got the chance." She adds while Gohan's face turns an odd mix of white and green.  
  
"Veggie and I were, and still are, the same way when we're alone."  
  
"Ok, I'm now officially traumatized for life."  
  
"I'm just glad my father doesn't have a sex life to talk about." Videl whispers.  
  
Gohan shudders at the image Videl's statement brings to mind. "I was wrong. NOW I'm traumatized."  
  
"Er. . .sorry." Videl says as she picks up on several of Gohan's thoughts.  
  
"No problem." Gohan replies with while giving her the famous Son Grin. "Why don't we go before anything else disturbing happens?"  
  
"Sound's good." Videl replies with a smirk.  
  
Gohan's face turns red at some of the things Videl is saying through their bond. "B-bye Kaa-san, Bulma-san."  
  
"We'll see you later Chi-Chi, Bulma." Videl says as Gohan practically picks her up and disappears from the room before either woman can reply.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why they're in such a hurry?" Bulma says with a smirk.  
  
"You know Bulma, I bet I'm going to be a grandmother before the year's out." Chi-Chi says with stars in her eyes. But they quickly change to tears. "My baby's growing up!" She yells as the tears start to fall. "And I'm getting old!"  
  
The blue haired genius raises an eyebrow at her friend. "You do remember that you have two sons don't you?"  
  
"Oh that's right. I still have one baby left." She says with a smile while drying her eyes. "And out of all us adults, I AM the youngest." She says with a smirk.  
  
Bulma glowers at the younger woman. "Only by a few years." She mutters under her breath.  
  
~*~  
  
"Servant guy!" Hercule yells at a random servant from his seat at the dinning room table as the mend and women bring several trays and bowls of food to the table. "Has my daughter had dinner yet?"  
  
"No sir. Miss Videl is still in her room. She hasn't come out all day."  
  
"Oh. Ok th. . .WHAT!?" The supposed savior of the world hollers at the top of his lungs, causing all those around him to cower.  
  
"None of us has seen Miss Videl since yesterday, Mr. Satan."  
  
"Videl is NOT in her room. I was just up there this morning and she wasn't there."  
  
All of the servants look at their employer warily.  
  
"I bet that BOY came and took her away! And now he's probably doing all kinds of terrible things to my sweet little angel!  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow." Videl says breathlessly as she falls back onto the bed. "That was. . .incredible."  
  
A light chuckle escapes from Gohan. "Thanks." He says while running a hand through Videl's sweat dampened hair. "I figured that since we're going to have to wait for three days then I'd try to make up for it ahead of time." Gohan adds with a smirk, as his fingers lightly brush against the soft skin between Videl's breasts before coming to rest on her flat stomach. Slowly, his fingers trace invisible patterns on her bare skin. The sensation makes Videl giggle. And as her giggles subside, she notices that his expression is one of contemplation.  
  
"Gohan, what are you thinking about?" Videl asks quietly, shaking Gohan from whatever thoughts he had been having.  
  
"I was just thinking about something."  
  
"I could see that. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Just," A light blush brightens his cheeks as he smiles. "What you would look like with my child growing inside you."  
  
"Oh? So you were wondering what I'll look like when I'm all fat and ugly?"  
  
A deep laugh resonates from Gohan. "Nothing could make you ugly. And you wouldn't be fat, you'd be pregnant."  
  
"I suppose the first part might be true. And as for the second part, well, I suppose that in a few years you might get to find that out."  
  
"Yeah, but. . .the image of you pregnant I get in my head is rather amusing. With how you waddle when you walk and need me to do practically everything for you." He replies with a smirk.  
  
"Well. . .you waiting on me day and night does sound nice." Videl says with a smile. "And don't forget what Vegeta said about how I'll probably act.  
  
Gohan pales slightly. "Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"Don't worry, I can always use the Dragon Balls to wish you back to life."  
  
"You don't know how much that reassures me." Gohan says with mock seriousness. "But then again, that thought will help me get through the next three days."  
  
"Oh? And what will help me get through them?"  
  
"Umm. . .well. . .when Kaa-san gave birth to Goten I could hear A LOT of screaming and yelling. So I suppose that the thought of how much pain you'll be in can help you."  
  
Videl's lower lip sticks out some in a pout. "I think you that might help me go with you for several years." She says, causing Gohan to visible pale. "Jeez, you are WAY to easy to trick Gohan." Videl adds before kissing him.  
  


============================================================================  
  
Onna no ko = girl  
  
I'd like to thank Lady Melanie for the idea of Chi-Chi taking pictures. I know I wouldn't have thought of that on my own.  
  
Please Review.  



	6. P4 Ch6 Fun

**

Destiny  


**Part 4: Complicated Months  
Chapter 6: Fun  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
**  
**============================================================================  
  
"GOTEN! IT'S TIME TO GO HOME!" Chi-Chi yelled from the living room of Capsule Corp. Two blurs, on orange and one purple, appeared in the room a few seconds later.  
  
"Do I _have_ to go mommy? I wanna stay and play with Trunks-kun." Her son asked.  
  
"No, I think you've spent enough time here terrorizing Bulma. It's time to go."  
  
The two chibis looked at each other before Goten turned back to his mother and, with puppy dog eyes, asked, "Then can Trunks-kun come home with us and stay the night?"  
  
Before the woman could reply, her friend answered for her. "Of course he can!" The blue haired woman said a little too enthusiastically. "In fact, he can stay for three nights."  
  
"YAY!" Goten said as he jumped into the air, his black hair drooping down over his eyes.  
  
"Come on Goten, let's go decide what I should bring over." Trunks said as he dragged his friend from the room.  
  
"Gee thanks Bulma, I was afraid I'd have some peace and quiet at home."  
  
"It's the least I could do." Bulma replied with a smirk. "Besides, they can keep Gohan and Videl away from each other until the pills start to work."  
  
"Oh yea. I forgot about that." The woman replied cheerfully before almost pouting. "Good idea Bulma." She said in a voice that showed that she thought the idea wasn't good at all. Part of her didn't want the pills to work so she'd get a grandchild. But at the same time she knew that Gohan and Videl were not yet ready for the trials and tribulations of parenthood.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nii-chan!" "Gohan-chan!" Goten and Trunks yelled as they burst into the older demi-Saiya-jin's bedroom.  
  
"AHH!" Screeched a surprised feminine voice as the covers on the bed moved in a blur to cover its occupants.  
  
"Goten! Trunks! Don't you two know how to knock?" Gohan asked as he sat up in bed, anger evident in his tone.  
  
The two chibis just stared with pale faces for several seconds before making disgusted noises. "K-Kaa-san wanted us to tell you that dinner is almost ready." Goten stuttered before he and Trunks carefully tiptoed out of the room like they were backing away from some dangerous animal.  
  
"Al-" Before Gohan could finish, the door slammed shut. "How could I have missed the fact that they are home?" He asked himself as he lay back down.  
  
"I don't know, but where were we?" Videl asked with a smirk.  
  
"Hmmright about here I think." Gohan replied as he pulled the covers completely over them as he captured her lips with his.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you tell your brother that dinner is almost ready?" Chi-Chi asked from the stove when she heard the two boys enter the kitchen. When several seconds had passed she turned to look at them and saw that both were a pail green. "What's wrong with you two?"  
  
"Go-Gohan w-was"  
  
"Nakkie with scary lady." Goten finished for his friend.  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow in question to her son's response. "So why the green faces?"  
  
"Because that's ICKY!!!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Why would anyone want to be in a bed naked with a girl!" Trunks agreed.  
  
"Well if we adults didn't like it then you little kids would never be born."  
  
"You mean that," Trunks said, "they're having sex?" Both finished.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened in shock with the fires of anger burning in them. "You two are too young to know about sex. Who told you about it? Who ever it was I'll-I'llVEGETA! It must be thatarrogant man that polluted my baby's mind. I'LL KILL HIM!"  
  
~*~  
  
After several seconds Videl broke the kiss and asked, "What was it your brother said?"  
  
"Just that dinner is almost ready."  
  
"Oh." The girl replied before resuming their kiss.  
  
Several seconds passed before they stopped kissing again and looked at the clock beside the bed. "It's almost five thirty!" Both exclaimed at the same time. They continued to lie there while trying to understand how the hours had passed so quickly when what Goten had said finally sunk into their brains. "Food!" Both practically yelled, Videl shoved Gohan off of her and started to get dressed as Gohan untangled himself from the blankets to do the same.  
  
As they walked down the hall they heard a yell of "Vegeta! I'll kill him!" come from the kitchen. Gohan and Videl glanced at each other while wondering what the Saiya-jin prince did this time as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"When did he talk to you two about it? Why did he talk to you two about it? Where were you when he talked to you two about it?" Chi-Chi ranted to Goten and Trunks while waiving her frying pan in the air. The two chibis were backed into a corner and looked like deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Tell me! TELL ME NOW!" Gohan and Videl looked about the same as the little kids. "WHEN THE HELL DID THAT BA-man TELL YOU ABOUT SEX?"  
  
The two teens blinked in surprise. That was what this is about?  
  
"Kaa-san?" Gohan said, braving the waters of an angry Chi-Chi. "Why are you upset about that? They would learn about it sooner or later."  
  
"Upset? UPSET? I'm not UPSET, I'm perfectly HAPPY with the idea of his royal pain the ass teaching my baby about sex." The woman yelled, sarcasm dripping from every word. "And how dare you suggest that that is ok!" She added while swinging her frying pan towards Gohan's head.  
  
The demi-Saiya-jin cringed as he awaited the sensation of bare metal crashing down on his skull. But something happened right then that sparred Gohan a lump on his head. His mother remembered what the two little ones had said about how they found her eldest son and Videl. Slowly opening one eye he saw his mother standing there with tears in her eyes as her frying pan brushed against his hair, sending a chill down the boy's spine at how close he had come to being hit.  
  
"I-it's no longer my place to punish you." Chi-Chi said sadly as she turned to Videl. "Now it is your job to keep Gohan in line." She added while handing Videl the frying pan.  
  
Videl couldn't seem to wrap her fingers around the instrument for, even in the short time she's been around the woman, she's come to fear frying pans and could never use one on a living being. Especially not Gohan. "I" ::Sorry Gohan.::  
  
::Sorry for wh-::  
  
"It's ok Chi-Chi-san. You can still punish Gohan-chan. He _is_ your son after all." The girl replied before Gohan could finish his question. Her mate's eyes flew open wide from terror, in his eyes she could see that he felt betrayed.  
  
::Sorry, I'll make it up to you later.:: She replied through their bond with a smirk on her face. Gohan brightened a little.  
  
Chi-Chi blinked several times as she processed what Videl said. And when her mind wrapped around the words her eyes narrowed and her mouth became set in a smirk that would rival one of Vegeta's. "Thank you dear." She said sweetly while bring the frying pan back over her head. "THIS is for thinking that I shouldn't be upset with that man teaching my little baby about sex!" She yelled while swinging the pan down on Gohan's head. Upon impact the demi-Saiya-jin fell to the floor.  
  
"AH! GOHAN!" Videl yelled as she knelt down next to him.  
  
"Umoops! I uh, guess I hit him harder then I thought. Hehe." Chi-Chi said sheepishly while Videl glared at her as she held Gohan's head in her lap.  
  
The two women her Gohan mumbling, "Mmmm" And when they leaned down to hear the quieter parts, Videl blushed deeply as Chi-Chi raced to cover the ears of the two little boys.  
  
"SON GOHAN! How dare you use such language in front of your brother!" The boy's mother yelled while Goten and Trunks struggled to free themselves. "If you don't stop that RIGHT NOW then I'll make sure you get none of that for a MONTH!"  
  
"EXCUSE me, but I think it's MY decision as to wheth- OUCH!" Videl yelled as she rubbed her head.  
  
"No back talking!" Chi-Chi said sternly as she waived her frying pan at her son and Videl. Turning back around, she saw that Goten and Trunks had taken off when she released them to strike her future daughter-in-law. "Now, unless both of you don't want to eat for a week, I suggest you do what _I_ say."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Gohan, instantly awakened by the threat, and Videl yelled at the same time.  
  
"Good now gdo you smell something burning?" She asked while sniffing the air. "Oh no! I forgot about the roast!" She yelled while running to the oven. When she opened it black smoke poured out into the room.  
  
"Hey, what's burning?" Trunks asked as he and Goten returned from where ever they had gone.  
  
Horror filled the faces of the chibis upon seeing the black lump that was a large roast.  
  
"NOOOO! DINNER! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BURN DINNER?" Goten yelled.  
  
"Yea, I thought you could cook better then my mom." Trunks added.  
  
A half second later he was being chased by Chi-Chi. And, after several seconds of yelling and screaming by the woman, the sound of metal hitting skull filled the house and Chi-Chi returned to the kitchen with a satisfied smile on her face. Her expression of joy changed to one of questioning when she saw her youngest kneeling on the floor with hands raised to the ceiling saying "Why?" over and over again while crying. And the two teens were just staring in silence at the lump that used to be food.  
  
"Snap out of it. It's only food." The woman muttered as she dumped the roast in the garbage. "I'll just make something else. Dinner will be ready in an hour." She added, but the three demi-Saiya-jins didn't move an inch. "That means get your butts out of my kitchen this second or there will be NO dinner!" She yelled. Instantly a strong wind filled the room and she was alone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, this is so cool. I get to eat really good food for the next three days!" Trunks said excitedly as he chowed down on the food before him.  
  
"WHAT?" Gohan and Videl yelled.  
  
"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you." Chi-Chi replied with a sinister smile. "Trunks is staying for the next three nights."  
  
_"WHAT?"_ They repeated louder then before.  
  
"Don't shout! It's not polite!" Chi-Chi yelled back. "And he's staying because he and Goten are going to act as your...birth control for the next couple of days."  
  
"Our" The faces of the two teens burned red while Goten and Trunks continued to eat their meal.  
  
"I don't think I want to know how that's going to work." Gohan said.  
  
"Easy. When you're awake you two won't be left alone. And as for when you sleep. Well, either you and Videl can sleep in separate rooms or the four of you can sleep in the same room."  
  
Gohan went pale as memories from the last time he had slept in the same room as the two little terrors came to mind. He had walked around with green hair for a month after that night.  
  
"Please tell me that didn't happen." Videl said as she picked up on Gohan's thoughts.  
  
"What happened?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Nothing Kaa-san." He replied out loud. ::I wish I could.:: Gohan muttered through their bond while beginning to eat his meal.  
  
::If they do anything to either of us then they will die.:: Videl vowed as she took a bite. But just as she began chewing she picked up on another of Gohan's thoughts and almost spit out her mouth full of food.  
Swallowing, she burst into laughter. "T-that certainly e-explains wh-why your m-mother does kn-know about it." She said between fits of giggles.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at her son and Videl curiously. As much as she liked how her son has found a mate, she found it annoying how they switch between talking out loud and talking through their bond.  
  
"It's not funny!" Gohan yelled out.  
  
"What's not funny?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"H-how did they d-do that? I mean d-didn't you have p-pants on?" Videl asked while still giggling.  
  
Now the woman was utterly confused. Just what are they talking about?  
  
"Yes. And I don't know how they dyed my hair green without taking them off." Gohan muttered.  
  
Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at her son before realizing what the implication of what he just said is. And as she realized it, she joined Videl in giggling at Gohan.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The demi-Saiya-jin yelled. "You wouldn't think it funny if your pubic hair was green for a month." He muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Trunks! Give it back! That's my Asshole Satan toy!" Goten yelled as he chased Trunks through the house.   
  
Unfortunately for him, his mother heard what he said. And regardless of whether or not she thought it a fitting name she didn't want her child talking like that. So she smacked him on the head with her frying pan as he ran past the kitchen. Soapy water from the dishes splashed on the youngster since Chi-Chi didn't bother to dry her hands before smacking him.  
  
The lavender haired chibi plopped down in one of the living room chairs with a triumphant smirk on his face. After all, he took her precious baby's toy and didn't get in trouble for it. But when his eyes fell upon the occupants of the couch he almost wished that he had been hit with the frying pan. At least then he could blame say that the sight before him is a hallucination brought on by the dreaded frying pan.  
  
"Ha! I got it back!" Goten said triumphantly while rubbing his head. When his friend didn't respond, he looked at him and saw that he was staring at something and followed the boy's gaze. "EWWWWW! What are they doing Trunks-kun?"  
  
"It's called sucking face or making out or lip locking." Trunks replied.  
  
"But," Goten scratched his head, "it looks like they're kissing."  
  
"They are kissing."  
  
"Then why didn't you say so?"  
  
"Baka!" Trunks yelled while smacking his friend on the back of the head. "That's what I said."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a baka and don't hit me!"  
  
"You are a baka and I'll hit you whenever I like!" Trunks retorted while smacking the younger boy repeatedly.  
  
"Am not and stop hitting me!"  
  
"Are too and no!"  
  
"No I'm not Trunks! And stop hitting me!"  
  
"Why don't you make me?" The lavender haired kid replied with a smirk since he knows that Goten would not dare fight inside for fear of another run in with his mother's frying pan.  
  
Goten stood there chewing on his lip in deep thought about what to do when Trunks smacked him in the head again. And much to Trunks' surprise, Goten struck back.  
  
The two children started to exchange blows, knocking each other around, and rolling around on the floor. Gohan and Videl were lost in their after dinner make out session and didn't notice the brawling chibis. Not even when a lamp was knocked onto them before shattering on the hard wood floor of the living room did they stop kissing.  
  
Upon hearing the sound of shattering glass the two chibis stopped fighting and sat quietly and played. So that when Chi-Chi stormed into the room a second later they were spared her wrath since, from the position the two teens were in on the couch, it appeared that they were the ones who knocked over the lamp.   
  
Two clangs rang loud and clear in the air as Chi-Chi glared at her son and future daughter-in-law. "Care to explain?" She asked coolly.  
  
"Explain what? And what the hell was that for?" Videl asked while grimacing in pain.  
  
"Yeah, we were only kissing." Gohan added while rubbing his head.  
  
"You two broke the lamp." She replied while nodding towards the shattered remains. "And I want to know what you have to say for yourselves."  
  
"I uh" Gohan said as he realized something. "That's the lamp that was on the table behind the couch."  
  
"I _KNOW_ that. I want tooh. _Oh!_" The woman said as realization dawned on her as well. If Gohan and Videl had been on the couch then how had they knocked the lamp over in such a way as to have it fall in front of the couch instead of behind it? That left two culprits who froze in fear when Chi-Chi fell silent. The woman could see a few faint scrapes and bruises on their faces from their little scuffle. "You two know better then to fight inside the house!" She yelled while marching towards them.   
  
The two children shot from the room faster then the woman could react. "YOU TWO JUST LOST YOUR DESERT TONIGHT!" She yelled after them.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Came two identical cries a second later.  
  
Gohan and Videl smirked while thinking, 'Served them right.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" An angry father growled at the group of police.  
  
All either cringed or gulped at the man. "N-no, not yet Mr. Satan." One brave cop said in a shaky voice.  
  
"What am I paying you people for? I want to know what psycho kidnapped my precious little girl!"  
  
"We k-know you do sir. And we're working on it."  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU ALL STANDING AROUND DRINKING COFFEE AND EATING DONUTS?"  
  
"We've been working all day, we need a break." One of the cops, a rather rotund man with a red face, said between gasps of air.  
  
"Break? BREAK? I'll sho-"  
  
"Um, excuse me sir. But" A second cop, much thinner then the other, said timidly.  
  
"What do you want SCRAWNY?"  
  
"Well umfrom what I've seenit looks like Videl ran away."  
  
"WHAT? How dare you suggest such a thing." Hercule yelled before looking at the cop with curiosity in his expression. "Why would my little girl want to run away from her wonderful home?"  
  
The cops glanced around at each other. They had only spent a day with the man and they would be more then happy to never see him again. "We don't know." All of them answered in unison.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple of hours had passed in which time Goten and Trunks had ventured back to the living room. Both sighed in relief when they saw that Gohan and Videl were no longer making out. But quietly watching TV. Videl was leaning against Gohan and one of his arms was draped around her.  
  
"Come on Trunks. I don't want to be in here with the scary lady." Goten whispered to his friend.  
  
"Yeah, she's a real bitch." The lavender haired chibi responded with a word his father unknowingly taught him.  
  
Goten nodded, "Yeah, a real bitch."  
  
Videl overheard him and asked, "WHAT did you just call me?" Her tone was cold and threatening.  
  
Goten and Trunks gulped, they would surely die within the next few minutes. "UmI uh" They stuttered.  
  
"That's what I thought." Videl replied before shrugging. "I can't fault you for that since almost anyone you ask would said it's true."  
  
The two chibis looked at each other in confusion while Gohan and Videl chuckled.  
  
Goten and Trunks blinked in confusion. Why was that funny?  
  
"Why do you two call me 'the scary lady'?" Videl asked a few seconds later.  
  
"Because you're scary." Goten replied.  
  
"No she's not. She's a lovely woman who I love very much." Gohan defend his mate before kissing her.  
  
Again, the two kids looked at each other in horror while thinking, 'I hope they don't start making out again.'  
  
Thankfully, for the two chibis anyway, the kiss only lasted a few seconds.  
  
"Seriously, why do you guys call me 'the scary lady?" Videl asked again.  
  
"Well um" The gears inside Trunks' brain whirred as he tried to think of something. "Because you act like Chi-Chi-san, my mom, and my dad. And you can probably get Gohan to do whatever you want."  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed at Trunks. How dare he compare her to that man! "I do NOT act like VEGETA!"  
  
Gohan gulped and thought, 'Man, I didn't notice it before. But they're right. V-chan does act like Vegeta.'   
  
Unfortunately for him, Videl heard the thought and turned her glare on him. "You have five seconds to punish Goten and Trunks for what they said or I'll punish YOU for that thought."  
  
"Um," the demi-Saiya-jin gulped, "yes dear."  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other before darting from the room. Or at least they tried to get away. Gohan's hands were gripped tightly to the shirts of the two children as he dragged them from the room.  
  
"What are you going to do Gohan?" Trunks asked, his voice full of fear.  
  
"Please Nii-chan! We didn't mean it!" Goten pleaded. Unfortunately he was as bad a liar as Gohan so the older demi-Saiya-jin knew that he wasn't telling the truth.  
  
"Sorry squirt. But Videl wants you guys punished and I agree with her." Gohan replied as he dragged them into the kitchen. "Here's you go Kaa-san."  
  
The eyes of the chibis' opened wide in horror. "No! Please Gohan! We didn't mean to call her that!" Goten pleaded.  
  
Chi-Chi's interest was peaked by that. "What did you call Videl?"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked as though they would start crying any second. Neither wanted the woman to find out.  
  
"They called Videl a bitch." Gohan replied before moving to stand in the doorway to watch the action and cut off the chibi's escape route.  
  
Her reaction was delayed. For some reason she couldn't comprehend it all at once. "W-WHAT?"  
  
There it was. The instrument that would surely bring about their destruction. Goten and Trunks eyed the frying pan that materialized in Chi-Chi's hand.  
  
"Hey, I thought I told you to punish them?" Videl whispered into Gohan's ear.  
  
The demi-Saiya-jin felt himself blush lightly. Her breath stirred feelings that he knew he couldn't act on now that their twenty-four hours were almost up.  
  
"Sorry." Videl replied, feeling the results of what she did through their bond.  
  
"It's ok. And Kaa-san can do a lot better job of punishing them then I can."  
  
"Oh." She said before watching the action along with her mate.  
  
"How dare you call her that!" Chi-Chi screeched. "How dare you say such a word!" Her frying pan swung back and forth between the heads of the two little 'demons.' "How dare you insult Gohan's mate and my future daughter-in-law?"  
  
Goten and Trunks froze. Gohan's mate? That meant that Videl was related to Goten. The thought was so odd and disturbing that it overloaded their brains.  
  
The woman stopped hitting them when it seemed like they were no longer feeling it. To see if that was really the case, she slammed her frying pan down on their heads. Nothing happened.  
  
"Those two are weird." Videl said.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Gohan replied as they went back to watching TV.  
  
Several minutes later Goten and Trunks came into the room. The heads of both chibis were covered in lumps.  
  
"Is it true?" Goten asked. "Are you my Nee-chan now?"  
  
"Yep. I sure am squirt." Videl replied using Gohan's nickname for the kid.  
  
"Yay! I have a Nee-chan now!" Goten yelled happily. Jumping up onto the couch and giving Videl a hug.  
  
Now it was Gohan and Videl's turn to be confused. Before the little tike had run in fear and now he was hugging her.  
  
"UmI thought I was the scary lady?"  
  
"You _used_ to be the scary lady. Now you're my Nee-chan and you're good." Goten responded like it was something everyone should know.  
  
"Well it's about time you figured that out." She replied before smirking at him. "There's just one thing."  
  
"What?" Goten asked.  
  
"This!" Videl put the kid in a headlock and gave him a noogie.  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" Goten said while laughing.  
  
Gohan smiled at them before he saw Trunks standing next to the couch. An unhappy look on his face. "What's the matter Trunks?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing's the matter. Why would you think something's wrong? Just because Goten now has a Nii-chan and a Nee-chan doesn't mean that anything's wrong."  
  
Gohan smirked at him. "You're jealous."  
  
"Wha-I am NOT!"  
  
"What are you to fighting about?" Goten asked.  
  
"Trunks is jealous because you now have a big brother AND a big sister." Videl replied.  
  
The little kid looked at his friend curiously. "You're j-je-jaildus of me?" Gohan and Videl chuckled at his mispronunciation while Goten burst into laughter. "YAY! Trunks-kun is jailbus of ME! Trunks-kun is jailbus of me!" He yelled while hopping off the couch and dancing around his friend.   
  
"I am NOT Goten!" Trunks yelled in reply.  
  
"You're right. You're Trunks, not Goten." Gohan said. Videl giggled at the joke while the lavender haired chibi looked at him oddly.  
  
Goten suddenly stopped dancing. "Nii-chan, what's jailbus mean?"  
  
Gohan and Videl choked back their laughter while Trunks smacked him on the back of the head. "It means thatit means" He scratched his head as he thought about it.  
  
The sight was too much for the teens and they were no longer able to contain their laughter. Both children had made a big show about a word neither even knew the meaning of.  
  
"It's jealous not jailbus." Gohan corrected.  
  
"And it means that Trunks wants something you have." Videl added.  
  
"Oh." Goten replied as Chi-Chi walked into the room.  
  
"What's all the yelling about in here?" The woman asked.  
  
"Trunks is gelldust of me because I got a Nii-chan and Nee-chan." Goten piped up. Gohan and Videl smiled. At least he was closer to the actual sound of the word this time.  
  
"It's jealous dear. And" Before she said anything more, the TV screen caught their attention.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you all like the chapter. I think it this one was more fun to write then the others.  
  
Please Review.  



	7. P4 Ch7 Welcome Back

**

Destiny  


**Part 4: Complicated Months  
Chapter 7: Welcome Back  
  
_"Talking on the TV."  
_-Telepathic communication.-  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
**  
**============================================================================  
  
_"Are you tired of using rusted pots and pans?"_ The narrator of the commercial said as an image of a rusted pile of pots and pans filled the screen. _"Then you need our new tri-tanium cookware set."_ The image changed to show a set of shiny pots and pans that sparkled under the studio lights.  
  
Chi-Chi was transfixed by the sight while Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks had a mixture of fear and loathing on their faces.  
  
_"This revolutionary alloy is not only resistant to rust but is stronger then any other alloy yet created."_ The screen switched to show a series of tests ranging from the cookware being shot to it being run over by big eighteen wheel semis. None of the tests seemed to even scratch them.  
  
"Oh, I could use a new frying pan." Chi-Chi said as she practically drooled over the images of shiny pans.  
  
_"These revolutionary pots and pans can be yours for three easy payments of 99 Zeni."  
_  
"Oh, they're cheap too. WHAT'S THE NUMBER? HOW DO I GET THEM? _TELL ME?_" The woman yelled as she looked like she's about to strangle the TV.  
  
_"To get one of these sets for your own kitchen simply call the number on your screen and have your credit card ready. Operators are standing by to take your order."_  
  
"Phone! Phone! WHERE'S THE DAMN PHONE?"  
  
Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks cringed. This Chi-Chi is even scarier then the angry one.  
  
"I-in the k-kitchen." Gohan stuttered as he pointed a shaking finger towards the room.  
  
Videl gulped. "I didn't know you mom is scarier when she sees something she wants then when she's angry."  
  
"Yeah, neither did I." Gohan replied as Goten and Trunks ran off to play or cause havoc.  
  
_"We interrupt your current programming with this breaking news story."_ This caught the attention of the teens and they turned their attention back to the TV.  
  
_"This just in."_ Said the anchorman for the channel's news program. "_Sometime last night Videl Satan disappeared from her home. At this point it is not known whether or not she was kidnapped. Please stay tuned to this channel for more updates on the braking story as they come in."_  
  
"Just great." Gohan said angrily. "We should have known your _dear_ father would do something like this."  
  
"Maybe he didn't. He's the type of person who would hold a press conference to announce that I'm missing instead of this."  
  
"I guess you're right. He would want his image on the news."  
  
A few minutes passed by before the show was interrupted again. _"We here at Z-TV have just learned that Mr. Satan is holding a press conference. We will now go there live."_  
  
"You were right." Gohan said.  
  
Videl smirked back at him, "Told ya so," as her father appeared on the screen.  
  
_"Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!"_ Reporters yelled as they fought for the man's attention. Hercule pointed at a blonde haired woman and nodded.  
  
_"Where's your daughter at? Are the rumors of her being kidnapped true?"  
_  
_"Sadly they are. At this time we do not know for sure who has taken my little girl. Nor have they made any demands for her release."  
_  
Videl felt like breaking something. Preferably her father's neck. "THAT BASTARD!" She yelled as she accidently smacked Gohan upside the head. "HOW COULD HE?"  
  
Surprisingly, Gohan's jaw hurt from the hit. "Maybe he doesn't know that you ran away?" He suggested.  
  
"No. He would've had cops there to look the place over. And unless they're even bigger morons then the cops in Satan City then they would have figured out that I ran away."  
  
"Oh. Well at least he doesn't think that I kidnapped you."  
  
_"Do you have any suspects?"_ Asked a reporter.  
  
_"Yes,"_ Hercule said as he held up a picture, _"this boy."_ The camera zoomed in to show that the picture is a composite sketch that looks more like Gohan's old pal Icarus then Gohan.  
  
The fact that Hercule remembered him like that was very amusing to the demi-Saiya-jin, and he laughed.  
  
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" She yelled, deliberately smacking him this time. "You've more then likely just become the most wanted person on Earth!"  
  
"Yea, but we'll str-" Gohan was cut off by Dende's voice in his head.  
  
-I think I have an idea that might help.-  
  
Videl raised a questioning eyebrow, "Did you hear that?"  
  
Gohan nodded, "That's Dende. The Earth's guardian."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hi Dende. What's your idea?"  
  
-WellI don't want to say too much. Just that you and the rest of your friends will be getting an early Christmas gift this year. And it's been modified slightly do to the recent addition to your family.-  
  
Gohan and Videl blushed lightly. It was odd hearing them referred to as being family.  
  
"That's great, but how does it help us?" Gohan asked.  
  
-I think you'll understand in threeone.-  
  
Suddenly and without any warning two people appeared in front of them. The teens stared at them for a second before each whispered a single word.  
  
"Dad." Gohan's voice was low as his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Mom." Videl's voice was equally low and she too had tear filled eyes. Never in a million years had she expected to see her mother again.   
  
The adults nodded slightly, seemingly causing Gohan and Videl to shoot from the couch and embrace their lost parent. Neither was ashamed of the joyous tears the fell from their eyes to soak into the clothing worn by Goku and Selene.  
  
"It's great to see you again son." Goku said softly.  
  
Gohan pulled back from his father and whispered, "I'm sorry. I-if I had"  
  
"Hey, what are you still worrying about Cell for? You did the right thing." Goku replied with his carefree smile that lightened his son's heart and made him smile in kind. "Now, where's your mother."  
  
Gohan laughed and blushed at the look on his father's face. It was unlike anything he had seen on it before. If when he was younger Gohan had seen the look of longing on his father's face he would have dismissed it as something other then wanting to reunite with his mate. But now, after discovering the pleasures of having a mate for himself, he knew that his parents wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.  
  
Gohan smirked at his father and gestured to the kitchen, "In there."  
  
In less time then it took Gohan to blink, his father was out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene stood there holding her weeping daughter and watching the father and son from the corner of her eye. With only a glance she could see why her daughter had chosen Gohan as her mate. And the stories she had heard about him from Goku only instilled that in her further. The woman felt pride for her daughter, yet felt jealousy at the same time. Gohan was everything that Hercule was not, and then some. The two are polar opposites and that is undoubtedly what had drawn Videl to the boy. She couldn't find any fault with this though since not every woman can love someone like Hercule. In a strange way, with his huge ego, overbearing sense of superiority, and belief that no one can best him in a fight, the man acts more like a Saiya-jin then Gohan.  
  
And Selene knew that if the Videl in her arms is anything like the fiery tempered child she had been when they had last seen each other then Gohan was exactly what she needed. Someone who, unless provoked, is passive by nature. A balancing force.  
  
She herself had been Hercule's balancing force. She had kept the man's ego in check. Although doing that had required more of a domineering approach then the passive nature of her daughter and Gohan's relationship.  
  
"How's my little girl been? You been keeping your father out of trouble?" Selene asked with a slight smile once Goku had left. She knew some of what her husband has been up to since her death. And it didn't agree with her.  
  
"That man's too stubborn." Videl said with a sniffle. "He-he's so different now Momma." She felt Gohan's comforting hand on her shoulder as her tears turned to ones of pain. "H-he doesn't let me do anything that I want to."  
  
Selene's left eyebrow arched in question at Gohan while moving to the couch with Videl still held in her arms. The demi-Saiya-jin nodded but didn't follow them to the couch.  
  
An almost unstoppable urge to be the one comforting Videl filled Gohan. He wanted to take the girl from her mother's arms and be the one to provide solace as she told of her life in the shadow of Hercule Satan. But he suppressed it by drawing on the knowledge that at the moment Selene is the better choice of comfort for her. And so he took a seat in the chair beside the couch.  
  
"Tell me dear," Selene's voice was calm and soothing, "how does he control your life?"  
  
"He just doesn't let me be me. I can't do the things that someone my age should be allowed to do. He'd tell me no and how the daughter of the _world champion and DEFEATER of Cell_ shouldn't be doing those things. All he cares for is how is _adoring_ fans see him." The last part was said with obvious detest.  
  
Gohan found it hard to believe that the woman before him is a Saiya-jin. Every other member of the species that he had met, with the obvious exception of his father, had been a cold-blooded killer. Even Vegeta, a man who had only started to show a softer side within the last few years, had been indifferent when it came to killing. And even after mellowing some the Saiya-jin prince didn't have any problem with inflicting pain. But this woman broke every preconceived notion that he has. He couldn't sense a single negative thing from her. Nor did she seem to have any problem with showing emotion.  
  
A feeling of being closely watched tickled at the back of Selene's mind as she quietly listened to and comforted her crying daughter. With a quick glance out the corner of her eye she saw Gohan scrutinizing her. "Go on." She said softly when Videl stopped talking.  
  
The girl whipped the tears from her cheeks and continued. "Those morons should be worshiping Gohan and not my idiot father. HE was the one that defeated Cell, not him." Videl chuckled a little at a thought that popped into her head and turned to smile at Gohan while saying, "If I wouldn't of met Gohan when I did then I would have probably gone crazy. Or at the very least, ran away. I needed to get away from the cameras."  
  
An unstoppable smile upturned the corners of Selene's mouth even though she didn't really find it funny or happy to hear the things her daughter is saying. And glancing at Gohan she saw a similar expression on his face. Although his appeared to be more one of amusement.  
  
"But you did run away V-chan. And you ran away because of me, a _boy_." Gohan said the last word like it is something vile. In fact it sounded surprising close to how Hercule says the world boy.  
  
The comment caused a bit of light laughter to fill the air from the two teens, leaving Selene to look at them in confusion while wondering what was so funny about Gohan's comment.   
  
"Poppa would probably have a heart attack if he knew I was with you."  
  
"Especially if he found out about what we did." Gohan replied causing Videl to giggle as they turned crimson.  
  
Selene's eyes widened as realization struck her. She had thought that they had yet to complete their bond and was not expecting them to have already done it. After all, as a child she was told that a Saiya-jin doesn't come of age until their eighteenth birthday and not when they're sixteen. "Oh my, I'm much too young to be a grandmother." Whispered the woman, causing the two teens to stare at her oddly. "What?"  
  
"You just sounded like my mom." Gohan replied.  
  
"But you're not a grandmother yet. I'm not pregnant and I don't plan on becoming pregnant anytime soon which is why I got some birth control pills from Bulma and why we can't," Videl blushed, make love for the next three days. "  
  
"Oh." Selene replied solemnly.  
  
Gohan and Videl didn't know how to react. The woman sounded extremely disappointed about not being a grandmother. But they didn't have time to ponder over it as the sounds of fighting erupted from the kitchen along with the requisite screaming.  
  
~*~  
  
"Trunks-kun? Do you feel that?" Asked Goten as he paused the video game he and Trunks are playing. "There's two strangers here."  
  
The lavender haired chibi did a quick check of the kis contained within the home to find that the younger boy is correct. 'I wonder who they are. They do kind of feel similar to Gohan and Videl's energy.' A smirk spread across his face at what this means. "You know what this means, don't you Goten?"  
  
"That my mommy is going to make some snacks?"  
  
"No!" Trunks replied while smacking his friend on the back of the head. "Although that is a good idea. It means that we have some new people to pull pranks on."  
  
"OH!"  
  
Aren't you too old to call her mommy?" Trunks asked as he shut off the game.  
  
"I here you call your mommy that and you're older then me!" Goten retorted, causing Trunks to blush.  
  
Ever so carefully the two chibis crept down the hall. All the while their little minds cooked up ideas for some mischievous deeds to pull. But as they peered around the corner any hope of a sneak attack flew out the window with Goten's surprised yell.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MOMMY YOU BIG MEANIE!" The kid yelled as he flew at the man who was happily kissing Chi-Chi. Goten's yell was enough to cause the man to break the kiss and turn just in time to get a tiny fist in the face. The blow packed enough power to send the man onto his backside.  
  
With a shrug Trunks went to join in the fun. Since, in his mind, a good fight is just as much fun as a good prank. "Don't do that to Goten's mom! Nobody can play kissy games with her!" He yelled while helping his friend beat up the strange man.  
  
If they had looked up from their living punching bag they would have seen three emotions play out across Chi-Chi's face. The first was anger at being interrupted. Second was amusement at the chivalrous actions of the two boys. And third was the need to punish them. The last would have surely instilled fear in the hearts of the two children if they had seen it. But instead all they heard was, "SON GOTEN! TRUNKS BRIEFS! STOP THAT _RIGHT_ NOW!" And they did.   
  
The two children gulped as they hung their heads in shame. Apparently Chi-Chi liked what the man was doing. "I-I'm sorry mommy. I-I thought he was h-hurting you." Goten stuttered.  
  
None of the four noticed as three people appeared in the doorway. The three were watching in amusement, although the oldest one had a hint of confusion in her features.  
  
"I'm surprised at you Goten! How could you do that to your father? He just came back to life and here you are trying to send him back to Other World! Why I" She stopped yelling when Goten suddenly hid behind her legs.   
  
"Myfather?" Asked the chibi with wide eyes while looking up at his mother. Chi-Chi nodded. Slowly he turned from her to look at the man he had attacked.  
  
The man was looking at Chi-Chi with surprise in his eyes. ::I have a second son?::  
  
::Yes, I know I should have told you years ago. But I::  
  
::It's ok. I understand.::  
  
'He does look like me.' Thought Goten. "A-are you?"  
  
The man smiled at the boy and nodded. "Yep, I'm Goku, your dad."  
  
"Daddy!" Goten yelled happily as he dashed from behind his mother's legs and flung himself at Goku.  
  
The Saiya-jin laughed happily as he hugged the son he didn't know he had. "My you're a strong one aren't you? I bet Gohan's been training you hasn't he?"  
  
"A little. But mommy usually trains me." The chibi said with a smile while Goku looked at Chi-hi, again he had surprise in his eyes.  
  
As far as he knew, his wife had stopped training once she found out that she was pregnant with Gohan.  
  
"And some times Mr. Vegeta trains me and Trunks."  
  
"Trunks?" Goku asked as he looked at the other boy who had moved off to the side. "So you're Bulma and Vegeta's son. Man you've grown. You were just a baby last time I saw you."   
  
The lavender haired chibi blushed while Goten smirked and said, "What do you mean daddy? He's _still_ a baby."  
  
Trunks sent his friend a death glare that looked cute more then threatening on his small face, causing everyone to laugh. "I'm NOT a BABY!"  
  
"I don't know about that Trunks." Gohan replied.  
  
"You just sounded like one to us." Videl added as she and Gohan smirked at the chibi.  
  
"I" Trunks eyes narrowed as he bit his tongue while mumbling, "They're all a bunch of damned bakas," under his breath.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what was it Gohan meant by you running away?" Selene asked her daughter as they sat in the living room once again.  
  
"Ohthat." Videl replied while sending Gohan a look that told him he'd regret it if she's in trouble because of what he said earlier. "Wellwere to begin?"  
  
Selene smiled at Videl, "How about at the beginning?"  
  
"I didn't mean that! I'm just trying to think of where to start."  
  
"How about with the day we met?" Suggested Gohan.  
  
"Alright. I guess it started about two weeks ago" Videl stopped at the shocked look on her mother's face.  
  
"You've only known each other for two weeks!"  
  
"Actually, closer to one week. We didn't see each other for a week." Gohan replied.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think you two got together so fast."  
  
"As I was saying," Videl continued, "I found out about Gohan being the Gold Fighter and asked him to teach me how to fly and use ki."  
  
"I agreed and she spent the weekend with Goten, Trunks, and myself at Capsule Corp. where I taught her how to harness her ki and use it."  
  
"Why Capsule Corp.?"  
  
"Because my mom and the Briefs were going out of town and I had to watch Trunks and my brother."  
  
"Anyway, when Gohan brought me home daddy saw us together and dragged me inside just as we were about to kiss. Then the next day I woke up in a strange place. He had moved us to some tropical island during the night. And that's where I lived for a week until I ran away."  
  
"I" Celina stuttered as she took in the news. Slowly her face hardened and pounded a fisted hand into the palm of her other hand. "Hercule is in BIG trouble when I see him." The teens gulped at the look on her face. And there was one thing they knew for sure. They're glad they're not Hercule.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but could you do me a favor?" Goku asked from the doorway.  
  
"What do you need" Gohan and Videl trailed off when they turned to look at the Saiya-jin. From each leg hung Goten and Trunks. It was obvious that Trunks was just doing it because he thought it fun while Goten was just glad to have his father around for the first time. And in his arms rested Chi-Chi with her arms lazily draped around his neck.  
  
"I umwas wondering if you and Videl could" The mighty Saiya-jin warrior was blushing, never before had he even thought about asking for some "private" time with Chi-Chi.  
  
"You want us to watch Goten and Trunks, preferably someplace other then here, so that you and Kaa-san can be alone?" Gohan suggested.  
  
"Yep!" Goku replied with his trademark grin.  
  
"Sure, Gohan and I would love to." Videl said while thoughts about how they don't have anything else to do ran through her and Gohan's heads.  
  
Suddenly Chi-Chi disappeared from Goku's arms and reappeared before Gohan and Videl. "Here's a capsule house, some capsules of food, and some money. If you don't want to stay in the capsule house then go to Bulma's or Roshi's or someplace. Just don't come back home for," the woman looked thoughtful for a moment, "forty-eight hours." The two teens jerked back slightly as the items were dumped in their laps.   
  
A look of what could be considered approval filled Selene's eyes as she watched them. She herself found the prospect of "catching up" with her own mate quite appealing. But that would have to wait until _after_ she talks some sense into the pea sized object Hercule calls a brain. "If you'll excuse me, there's some things I need to take care of." She said to know one in particular before getting Videl's attention. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Alright mom." Man did it feel strange to say that after so many years. But at the same time it was the best feeling, almost the best feeling she's experienced in her life. A slight grin tugged at Videl's mouth, "Please don't tell Poppa where I'm at when you see him. I need time to forgive himand maybe get a bit of retribution for his actions."  
  
Selene chuckled at the tone of her daughter's voice. It was clear that the girl is already scheming for some way to exact revenge on Hercule. "Alright dear. And Gohan," she turned to smile at the teen, "you take good care of my daughter."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that." The demi-Saiya-jin replied with a smile.  
  
Selene's smile turned into a smirk, "I better not since I expect a grandchild in a few years."  
  
"Same here." Chi-Chi added as she plucked the two chibis from Goku's legs and deposited them before Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Bye everyone, it was nice meeting you all. We'll talk again soon Videl." Selene said as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"Ok, bye mom." Videl replied while returning the hug. ::How can our mothers be so alike even though they're from different races?:: She asked Gohan through their bond as she watched her mother leave.  
  
::I don't know V-chan. I guess the obsession with grandchildren is universal.::   
  
"Now it's time for you to go so Goku and I can be alone." Chi-Chi said as she tried to herd the four demi-Saiya-jins out the door.  
  
"But don't we need clothes?" Goten asked.  
  
"Oh yea. I forgot. Welldon't just stand here. Go get them." Replied the woman when they didn't move. The small group didn't need to be told twice as they ran off to collect a few clothes.  
  
A few minutes later the four, each carrying a capsule, came back to see Goku and Chi-Chi talking quietly.  
  
"We're ready Kaa-san." Gohan said as he smiled at his parents. For the first time since the Cell Games his mother is truly happy.  
  
"Good." Chi-Chi replied while walking over to them. "Now shoo. Goku and I want to catch up on everything that we've missed." She added while practically shoving them all out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
The fine hairs on the back of Hercule's neck stood on end as he suddenly shot upright causing the plush couch he was on to groan slightly under his shifting weight. As his eyes scanned around the darkened room he couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling that he's being watched. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of someone and said, "Who's there?" There was no reply. Again he saw someone move in the shadows and shifting light from the TV. "I know you're there. Come out." Again there was no reply and this time the man just shrugged it off. "Must be my imagination." Hercule muttered as he lay back down when a voice suddenly yelled, ::Hercule Satan!:: This time he jumped up and fell off the couch.  
  
"Wh-who's th-there?"  
  
::Look at you! You're pathetic!:: The voice said again.  
  
But there was something odd about it. It wasn't out loud but in his head. And it sounded familiar. Almost as if he knew the person behind the voice. "Who are you?" He managed to ask without stuttering in fear.  
  
::You've changed so much. The man I knew would never stop our daughter from being happy.::  
  
"Iour daughter?" Why had the voice said that instead of his daughter? Then it hit him, the voice is that of his late wife. "S-Selene?"  
  
"Yes, it's me." The woman replied out loud as she stepped from the shadows.  
  
"But y-yourTHERE'S NO SUCH THINGS AS GHOSTS!" Hercule yelled suddenly as he clamped his eyes shut. "You're just a hallucination caused by that stale popcorn I ate!"  
  
Slap. A red mark that perfectly matches the shape of Selene's hand quickly formed on Hercule left cheek. "If I was a ghost could I have done that?"  
  
"Ah! It-it's just like in that story!" Hercule exclaimed as he gingerly rubbed at his stinging cheek. "What do you want foul spirit?"  
  
"F-foul? Why you! That's NO way to talk to your wife! Especially if you haven't seen her in TEN years!" Selene yelled in response, Hercule plugged his ears. ::That's not going to stop me from talking to you.::  
  
Hercule blinked in surprise. He had forgotten that they can talk to each other in their minds. With a gulp he composed himself and faced his wife who apparently is once again amongst the land of the living. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To see you of course. And let me tell you that I'm not too pleased by some of the things Videl has told me."  
  
"V-Videl?" Hercule said as he scrambled to his feet. "You-you've talked to her? Where's she? She better not be with some boy. If she is then some punk is dead. She should know better then to b-"  
  
"Would you shut up and let me talk?" Selene growled, silencing Hercule. "That's better. Now yes, I have talked to her. No, I will not tell you where she is because she doesn't want me to. And yes, she is with a boy. But that is good, not bad."  
  
"B-but what if hedoes things to her? S-she could get p-pregnant."  
  
"The boy she's with would never force her to do anything. And I know that they're taking precautions to keep Videl from becoming pregnant. Not that I don't like the idea of a grandchild."  
  
"Y-you mean they're"  
  
"Well, they can't for the next three daysbut yes. They're mates. You know what we did about a year after we met? Well that's what they did the night she ran away. Although now that I think about it, it's more like she returned home. Anyway, she's not very happy with what you did."  
  
"Why should she be upset with me? I only did what I thought best."  
  
"Hercule dear, you have to remember that our little girl isn't normal. Do you remember what I told you about myself?"  
  
"You mean? I thought that was just some story you made up."  
  
"No, of course it's not. I'm a Saiya-jin and that makes Videl half Saiya-jin. And when a Saiya-jin reaches a certain age they start to change. They start to look for a mate. Now usually it's when they're eighteen but I guess that it happens a little earlier with human/Saiya-jin hybrids."  
  
"Ohso why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Ugh" Selene smacked him over the head. "Because you need to let Videl live her life. She can't be our little girl forever."  
  
"B-but I'm just protecting her."  
  
"Look, you can't protect her forever. And I'm sure she's better able to protect herself then you are at doing for her."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. Just lay off and let her be with the man she loves and who loves her in return."  
  
"B-" The glare Selene sent at Hercule stopped him before he said a single word. "Ok. I want try and make her come home."  
  
"Good." Selene replied with a triumphant smile before noticing that Hercule's eyes are taking in her figure. And it felt good to have someone looking at her like that. At least someone who she wouldn't have to knock out.  
  
"So um, did you just come here to talk to me about Videl?" Hercule asked with a smirk.  
  
"NoI also came here to be with you." Said Selene as she returned her husband's smirk. "Ten years is a long time to go without ones mate."  
  
Hercule suddenly found himself being pushed back onto the couch and Selene climbing on top of him. "Welcome home." He managed to say before Selene kissed him.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks stood in front of the capsule house Chi-Chi had given them. They had set it up in a small clearing in the woods.  
  
"I uhdon't think this will fit the four of us." Videl said as she eyed the small structure.  
  
"Yea, I guess Kaa-san forgot that this is a one person survival tent." Gohan added before pressing the button that returns the house to its capsule. "Alright, so where are we going to stay?"  
  
"How about we stay with Chobi!" Goten suggested with a grin.  
  
Videl looked towards Gohan, she didn't recognize the name even with having seen all of Gohan's memories. "Who's that?"   
  
"A friend of Goten. And I don't think that staying in a pterodactyl nest is a good idea."  
  
"Awe, why not?"  
  
"Maybe you haven't noticed but it's winter!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Um," Goten looked around at the snow covered ground, "oh yea. I forgot."  
  
Trunks felt like slapping himself as he muttered, "What an idiot," under his breath.  
  
Beside them Gohan and Videl laughed at the clueless look on Goten's face.  
  
"What's so funny?" The chibi asked as he cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Nothing, Goten." Replied Videl. "So what are our choices of places to stay?"  
  
"WellI'm guessing that Capsule Corp. isn't one since Bulma and Vegeta are expecting to have some time alone."  
  
"There's the old man's island and the weakling human's apartment." Trunks added.  
  
Again Videl looked to Gohan for clarification. "Roshi and Yamcha."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I think that Roshi's is crowded enough with Krillin, 18, and Marron there. And Yamcha's place is-"  
  
"I don't want to stay in a city since someone is likely to recognize me." Videl said before Gohan could finish.  
  
"How about the lookout?" Goten suggested.  
  
"Good idea bro. We'll stay at the lookout." Gohan said as he smiled at his brother.  
  
"Don't be silly. We can't stay there." Trunks said.  
  
Videl looked at the chibi and asked, "Why not?"  
  
"Because umbecause we just can't."  
  
"Sorry, but without a good reason not to, we're staying at the lookout." Gohan stated flatly. Putting an end to the debate over where to stay.  
  
"This'll be cool. I saw the lookout in your memories and I want to see it in person." Videl said as the four blasted into the air. 'I can't believe I'm going to meet THE Kami.'  
  
~*~  
  
Several of the servants paused as they passed by the closed door of their master's private theater. Through it they could hear what sounded like two people caught in the throws of passion. "Great, now he's into porn." Muttered one of them before they continued on to their quarters.  
  
~*~  
  
As the group of demi-Saiya-jins descended to the stone floor of the lookout Videl was surprised by the sudden increase in temperature.  
  
"The lookout is always at a comfortable temperature." Gohan said upon seeing her surprise.  
  
"Hi Gohan. And you must be Videl." Dende asked as he approached them.  
  
Videl bowed politely, "Yes, Kami-sama. I'm Videl."  
  
The Namek laughed and Gohan snickered at her overly polite attitude. "Just call me Dende. Everyone else does. So what brings you two here?"  
  
"Wellmy parents wanted some alone time and the capsule house Kaa-san gave me is only big enough for one so we were wondering if the four of us could stay here for a couple of days."  
  
"Sure. You know that you're always welcome here. Just pick any guestroom you like."  
  
Looking around at the clean white stone and tropical vegetation, Videl realized something about what Dende had said. "Gohan?"  
  
"Yea Videl?"  
  
"Where's Goten and Trunks?"  
  


============================================================================  
  
In this fic I've decided that Videl's mother's name will be the same as in _Two Halves of a Soul_.   
  
Please Review.  



	8. P4 Ch8 Christmas At The Son's

**

Destiny  


**Part 4: Complicated Months  
Chapter 8: Christmas At The Son's  
  
Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I just couldn't think of anything to have happen in this one.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
**  
**============================================================================  
  
Videl could see Gohan visibly pale and Dende even looked like he is now a slightly lighter shade of green.  
  
"What did you just say?" Gohan asked even though he knew exactly what it she had said.  
  
"This is not good." Dende muttered.  
  
"Oh come on you two. They're just kids. What can they do?"  
  
"Do I really have to answer that?" Gohan replied.  
  
"Well" Memories of her weekend at Capsule Corp with the two little terrors returned, causing her to pale slightly as well.  
  
"Oh come on, you're a genie and we want our three wishes!" Trunks yelled as he and Goten followed Mr. Popo out of the main building. What appears to be a flower vase is held in the black haired chibi's arms.  
  
"Yeah! We have your lamp so you're OUR genius now!" Goten added only to be smacked on the back of the head by Trunks.  
  
"It's GENIE not GENIUS!"  
  
The blow to the head didn't even faze Goten. "Are you sure Trunks?"  
  
"Of course I am baka." Trunks huffed while crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his friend.  
  
"Let's ask my brother. Mommy always says he's the genie in the family." Goten suggested with a smile. Trunks felt like slapping himself. 'How did I become friends with someone who can so stupid sometimes?'  
  
"Goten, Trunks. Leave Mr. Popo alone. He's not that type of genie." Gohan said with amusement in his voice.  
  
"So that means we won't get our wish for an unending supply of candy?" Goten asked while scratching his head.  
  
"That's right Goten. No candy." Videl replied while everyone except Goten and Trunks shuddered at the thought of the two terrors on a never-ending sugar high.  
  
"Damn it. This su-" Goten slapped his hands over his mouth as he stared wide eyed at his scowling brother.  
  
"And just where did you learn to talk like that?" Gohan said while eyeing his wide-eyed brother. "Let me guess. Vegeta. I think Kaa-san would like to have a word with him when she finds out."  
  
Videl, Popo, and Dende suppressed their laughter at the look on Trunks' face.  
  
He knew that his father would probably need a Senzu bean after ward. But then he realized something. It was more then likely that while Goten had heard Vegeta use that and many other 'bad' words it was himself that had taught the chibi how to properly use them. This realization caused his face to turn completely white.  
  
"What's the matter Trunks? You sick or something?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"No Nii-chan. He's afraid because he's the one that taught me how t" Trunks clamped his hand over his friend's mouth.  
  
"Uhtaught him how to fire ki blasts! Yea! I'm the one that taught him to fire ki blasts!" Trunks said while laughing nervously.  
  
"So _you_ were the one that told him how to cuss." Videl replied with a smirk as Gohan glared at the chibi.  
  
"Ereep!" Trunks took off running when Gohan tried to grab him.  
  
Videl laughed as she watched Gohan chase the boy around the lookout. But after about a minute she decided to help. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Stop running and I won't tell Chi-Chi about this!" Yelled the raven-haired girl as she gave chase.  
  
As he ran, Trunks' face paled again as thoughts of a slow and painful death by frying pan filled his head. So disturbing were the images that he did as she asked and stopped. A few seconds later he was picked up by Gohan.  
  
"Ok, do what you will with me." The lavender haired chibi said in a defeated tone. "Just don't tell Chi-Chi."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'll keep my promise." Videl replied happily with a smile that should have told Trunks that he isn't safe yet. "But I never said Gohan wouldn't tell her."  
  
The two teens smirked at the face the chibi made. 'I am _SO_ dead.'  
  
~*~  
  
_Riiing_ 'Ugh, who would be calling at this hour.' Thought Chi-Chi. "What the hell do youwant?" She growled into the phone, pausing when she saw that the bedside clock showed it to be almost two o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
"Well good-afternoon to you too."  
  
"Sorry. I was uhup late." Replied the woman as her cheeks flushed and a smile upturned the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Oh, ok. I just called to see if the Christmas party is still on for next week?"  
  
"Oh, umyeah. It is." She replied while thinking, 'Christmas party? Darn it. I almost forgot about that with everything that's happened in the last couple of days.' Rolling back over to look at her husband she saw him yawn and rub his eyes like a little kid. The sight made her smile and giggle. 'Even after all the years and everything we've been through he still acts like he did the day we got married.'  
  
"Good-morning." Said Goku before passionately kissing his mate.  
  
'Wellmaybe he has changed a little. But I _definitely_ like the changes.' Thought Chi-Chi. "Good-morning to you too." Replied Chi-Chi when they broke the kiss. "But it's really two o'clock in the afternoon."  
  
Goku blinked at her for a second before the bed shook as a low rumble filled the room. "I uhguess that's why I'm so hungry." He said while grinning with a hand behind his head.  
  
In response Chi-Chi giggled like a schoolgirl. "Well then I guess I should go cook us something." She replied before lightly kissing Goku and getting out of bed. Dawning a robe she left the room to cook a late lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
"GET BACK HERE _RIGHT NOW_!" Yelled an angry Videl as she chased Goten and Trunks around the lookout. Her raven hair is a mess and plastered to her forehead from sweat.  
  
Gohan watched with a smile as his mate chased the two little heathens. Even in her current state he found her beautiful. Although if her anger was directed towards him he wouldn't feel that way.  
  
Videl roared in frustration at not being able to catch two boys. They are just too fast. With a huff she plopped down beside Gohan on the stone tile of the lookout. "Why didn't you help me?" She asked while glaring at Gohan.  
  
"Uh" The demi-Saiya-jin gulped. "Because uhit's just a bag of cookies?" Gohan asked more then answered with a grin.  
  
Videl tried to keep glaring at him but she just couldn't. "I guess you're right." She replied before smirking. "And since _I_ tried to take the bag from them then _you_ can catch them once they _eat_ the cookies and are on a _sugar high_."  
  
"Errkuso." Gohan had been so caught up in watching Videl that he had forgotten what would happen once Goten and Trunks ate the cookies. But as he looked across the lookout he saw that it is too late to stop them from eating the sweet snack. With a shrug he turned back to Videl to see her pulling her hair back into a pony tail. The sight of her face no longer being framed by her usual pigtails made his face burn red. "UmmVidel?" He said quietly.  
  
"What?" She asked while glaring at the two chibis on the other side of the lookout.  
  
"I was just thinking that you should uhcut your hair." would look even more beautiful if you cut your hair."  
  
Videl blushed lightly, "Do you think I'd look prettier with short hair?"  
  
"Errit would be better for fighting." Stuttered Gohan.  
  
"Ok. I'll cut since you think I'll look better with short hair." Videl replied before grabbing Gohan's hand and dragging him into the room they're sharing.  
  
"But I didn't say that!" Exclaimed Gohan.  
  
"I know that. But you thought it." Said a smirking Videl as she dug through their bags for a pair of scissors. "And besides, you're a _very_ bad liar."  
  
"Buthow did you hear that?" Asked Gohan, ignoring her other comment.  
  
Videl paused in her search and stared at him. "THINK about it Gohan. I know you're not THAT dumb. Especially since you ARE the one that told me about it."  
  
Gohan scratched his head, stopping when it dawned on him. "Oh yea!" The look in his eyes told Videl that something isn't right. "The bond! I don't know how I forgot about that!" He finished with a smirk before grabbing a pillow off the bed and hitting Videl over the head with it.  
  
"Ah!" Videl exclaimed in surprise before snatching up a pillow of her own, forgetting about cutting her hair. "I'll get you back for that Son Gohan!" She yelled before hitting him back.  
  
~*~  
  
Lamps were knocked over. The mattress was half off the bed. A light dusting of feathers covered the floor. Their room was a mess but they had had fun. Gohan and Videl laughed as they looked at the mess they had made. Neither had really had a pillow fight before. The closest to one that Videl got was throwing them at Erasa.  
  
"You'd think that Goten and Trunks had been in here." Videl said joking.  
  
"Yea, maybe we should blame them for this."  
  
"Maybe you're right. They've probably started their sugar high by now." As if on cue, the two hyperactive demi-Saiya-jins burst into the room.  
  
"GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT?" They yelled loudly.  
  
"Umwhat?" Gohan said with much trepidation in his voice.  
  
"WE ATE ALL THE COOKIES ON THE LOOKOUT!" They replied at the same time.  
  
"That's niWHAT?" Yelled Gohan.  
  
"Mr. Popo had cookies in the kitchen! We found them and ate them all!" Goten replied happily before running around the room and literally bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Just how many cookies are they talking about, Gohan?" Asked Videl.  
  
"You don't want to know." Gohan replied with a pale face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ughplease kill me if I EVER let them eat cookies again" Muttered Gohan as he flopped down onto the soft grass of the small lawn on top of the lookout. Overhead hung a curtain of stars.  
  
"Well you're the one that said to let them have that one bag of cookies. And that lead to them ea"  
  
"Yea yeawell at least there's one good thing about today."  
  
"And what's that?" Videl replied with a contented smile as she lay down and used Gohan's chest for a pillow.  
  
"Since today's over with that means only two more days and then we can..."  
  
Videl giggled, interrupting him, "My my Gohan. You're becoming quite the hentai." Turning her head to the side so she can look at his face, she sees that he is blushing.  
  
Gohan smiled at her. "Well I'm not the only one. Your thoughts seem to be rather naughty, Miss Satan." For some reason he couldn't understand, Videl flinched ever so slightly at her last name.  
  
"Well I have _you_ to thank for that!" Videl replied with a smirk. "Not that I mind."  
  
A light laugh escaped Gohan as he looked up at the stars. Hearing movement beside him, he turned to see Videl now sitting up, using her arms for support while leaning back. A light breeze gently played with her hair as the dim light from the stars and the few lights scattered about the lookout made her skin seem to glow. He saw her lips move but didn't register what she said. "What was that?"  
  
"I said we can't do that for two more days hun." Replied Videl.  
  
Gohan could see a slight blush on her cheeks while he struggled to make some kind of reply. After about a minute he gave up. "I don't think I can ever really win against you." He practically whispered.  
  
"I know." Replied Videl. "And that's how it's supposed to be." She added with a smile.  
  
Gohan quirked an eyebrow at her, "And why's that?"  
  
"Because we women are superior to you men." Videl replied with a smirk.  
  
"I don't know if I'd say superior."  
  
"Oh really?" Videl moved so that she's straddling Gohan and leaning down till her face is inches away from his. "Then what would you say women are?"  
  
"That's easy." He replied in a whisper. "Weird!"  
  
Videl blinked once before slapping him. "I'm not weird!" Gohan laughed at her expression and soon Videl joined him. "Why can't I stay mad at you for more then a few seconds?"  
  
"Because I'm such a funny guy?"  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"HmmI guess that's part of it.  
  
"Smart?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Cool?"  
  
"Definitely not. You dress like a geek." Gohan looked hurt at this. "Ok, you are cool. It's your mother that dresses you like a geek."  
  
"Stylish?"  
  
"Nope." Replied Videl while giggling at the memory of some of the clothes Gohan had in his closet.  
  
"Hmmbecause I'm such a nice guy?"  
  
"That has something to do with it I suppose."  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"That definitely is part of it."  
  
"Hmmsexy?" Gohan blushed.  
  
"Yea." Replied a blushing Videl.  
  
"Hot?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"God's gift to women?"  
  
"Ye" Videl stopped and stared at him. "I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"Ok, how about God's gift to you?" Said Gohan before kissing her deeply and passionately.  
  
"I think that's close enough." Replied a breathless Videl when they broke the kiss a minute later.  
  
Luckily, for the sanity of Gohan and Videl and the health of Goten and Trunks, their second day on the lookout was uneventful. That is it was uneventful except for the dinosaur that the two chibis brought to the lookout. Whatever had possessed the two to think that it would make a good pet for Dende and Mr. Popo was beyond anything that anyone besides Goten and Trunks could understand.  
  
"Well I think that now would be a good time to return to my home since the two demons are asleep."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome home. Did you have fun?" Asked Chi-Chi while checking that her robe is closed securely as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"No, we spent most of the time chasing Goten and Trunks because _someone_ let them eat a bunch of cookies." Replied Videl.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know that there were so many cookies on the lookout?"  
  
"Oh how cute!" Squealed Chi-Chi, "I wish I had a video camera so I could record this. Oh and ummwhere are Goten and Trunks anyway?"  
  
"Huh? They're rigkuso." The two teens said at once upon noticing that the chibis aren't there.  
  
"I knew we forgot something."  
  
Chi-Chi blinked in surprised before calmly saying, "You forgot them on the lookout?"  
  
"Uhno. We dropped Trunks off at his home on the way back and I guess we kind of left Goten there on accident." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Oh, ok. Do you want me to fix you guys something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm starved!" Came the excited voice of Goku as he wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi.  
  
"Goku, I was talking to Gohan and Videl." She replied while turning her head to look at her husband. Goku looked devastated at not getting something to eat. "Silly, I was already going to fix you something." She added before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Them what are you waiting for?" Goku grinned while releasing her. "The sooner I eat the sooner we can get back to business." He added while giving her a swat on the butt.  
  
"Yes sir!" Replied a giggling Chi-Chi as she scurried off to fix Goku some food.  
  
"They probably haven't left the bedroom since your father came back and they still want more. That's"  
  
"Please stop right there. Those are some mental images I can do without." Replied Gohan.  
  
"We haven't seen each other in five years. What do you expect?" Goku said with a grin, causing the two teens to blush. "I'm sure you two will want a lot of _alone time_ when after tomorrow is over." He added with a smirk, causing Gohan and Videl to blush even more. "So Chi-Chi's told me that your Mr. Satan's daughter. What's that like?"  
  
"Ummincredibly boring and at times, embarrassing."  
  
Goku chuckled at the girl's response. "I would think so. He's not very strong which probably means you never had a good spar until you met Gohan."  
  
"Yea, I was surprised at how good he is." She replied while smiling at the boy in question. "I had honestly thought I was the best."  
  
"Well with you being half Saiya-jin it's no wo"  
  
"Goku! Your food is ready!" Chi-Chi sing-songed from the kitchen. Goku ran off to eat without finishing his sentence.  
  
"I think your father is even more food crazed then you." Said Videl.  
  
"Well you're one to talk. I seem to recall a certain female demi-Saiyan packing away a great deal of food as well."  
  
"Well Iwell at least I still eat in a civilized manor!" Retorted Videl while a hint of pink tinged her features. Gohan laughed.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that." Replied a smirking Gohan.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey someone's coming!" Yelled Goten as he ran into the kitchen. To confirm his observation, there was a knock at the door. Without waiting, Goten ran off to open the door.  
  
"Now Goku, you go hide in our room till everyone is here and then you can come out and surprise them all at once." Said Chi-Chi as she shoved her husband from the kitchen. Goku knew better then to not do as he is told, so he went to their room and suppressed his ki.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, you really went all out this year Chi-Chi." Said Yamcha as he walked through the door, the last to arrive. "Is there something special about this year?"  
  
Chi-Chi didn't answer his question, causing everyone to stare at her. ::You can come out now Goku-chan.:: She told her husband through their bond.  
  
Goku, having heard Yamcha's question, walked into the room and said, "Nope, nothing's special about this year."  
  
Everyone in the room, with the exception of Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Videl, turned and stared at the man. None could believe their eyes. This had to be some kind of trick.  
  
"G-Goku?" Said Bulma, the first to speak, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
'How dare that third class baka cause my mate to cry.' Thought Vegeta as he growled in anger at Goku.  
  
"Goku, is it really you?" Asked Krillin.  
  
"Yep! I'm back!" Replied the Saiya-jin warrior as he grinned at them.  
  
"I-I can't believe it! You're ba-"  
  
"You mean you're back for good?" Asked Roshi, interrupting Bulma.  
  
Oh yeah, I had to come back. I missed you all," he looked at Chi-Chi and smiled, "too much to stay dead."  
  
"You're not here to warn us of some new bad guy out to kill us all?" Asked Tien, a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Nope, although King Kai was more then happy to see me leave. All he kept saying was that he'd finally be able to have a reasonable food budget. I don't know why he would say that since I ate the same amount I as I did when I was alive." The group of close nit friends laughed at this. "What?"  
  
"Nothing dear." Replied Chi-Chi when Goku's eyes fell on a blonde headed woman with a young girl in her arms.  
  
"Hi 18. I guess that you're no longer evil." The woman gave him a mysterious smile.  
  
"That's right. My wife is a good woman and an even better mother to our daughter." Replied Krillin proudly.  
  
"W-what?! Oh manI guess I missed more then I thought I did."  
  
"Damn right you did, and I demand a spar later!" Replied Vegeta. "After the brat stops sucking face with his mate." He added while looking at Gohan and Videl.  
  
The two teens were blushing heavily. "Well I uhtradition to kiss under the mistletoe." Stammered Gohan while Videl nodded her head vigorously in agreement.  
  
"You're right Gohan. It is tradition." Bulma smirked at them. "There's just one problem."  
  
"And what's that?" Asked Gohan and Videl as they regained some of their composure.  
  
"The mistletoe is over there in the doorway." The blue haired genius replied while pointing to a doorway on the opposite side of the room from Gohan and Videl.  
  
"So what's this about her being your mate?" Asked a snickering Krillin. "I thought you two said you're only friends."  
  
"Well uh" Answered Gohan.  
  
"We umm" Added Videl.  
  
"You see" Said Gohan.  
  
"Enough of this sh-," Bulma glared at Vegeta, "crap. Let's eat."  
  
"Yeah! Let's eat!" Chorused Goku and Goten.  
  
Krillin gave Goten a noogie while saying, "You're definitely your father's son."  
  
"Excuse my Mr. Krillin, but whose son would I be if I wasn't daddy's?"  
  
"Just forget it kiddo. It's time to eat." Replied the former monk.  
  
"Ok." Said Goten before running off to get some food.  
  
~*~  
  
The group stared in awe, mixed with a small amount of disgust, as Videl stuffed her face. Sure they had seen Goku, Gohan, and Goten eat before. But seeing a girl eat in exactly the same manner just didn't seem right.   
  
"I uhcan I ask you something?" Stuttered Krillin. Videl paused in her feeding frenzy to look at him. "Are you pregnant?" Gohan and Videl turned bright red.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then why are you eating like that? The only time I've seen a human eat like that is when Chi-Chi was pregnant with Goten."  
  
"The Onna no ko is half Saiya-jin." Muttered Vegeta between mouth fools of food.  
  
"Oh, that explaWHAT? But how? I thought that there weren't any other Saiya-jins that survived."  
  
"Well obviously you're mistaken, cue ball!" Retorted Vegeta. "We Saiya-jins are tougher then you think. Of course more then four of us survived."  
  
"Until you met me you thought that only four Saiya-jins survived Vegeta-sai's destruction." Replied a smirking Videl, beside her Gohan wore a matching smirk.  
  
Vegeta glared at the two teens while blushing lightly. "Shut up and eat." He mumbled a few seconds later as he resumed stuffing his face.  
  
"Hurry up and eat so we can open presents!" Exclaimed Goten, pausing long enough to speak, before shoveling more food onto his plate and then into his mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's wrong Chi-Chi? With Goku finally back I find it hard to believe that this isn't a happy Christmas." Asked Bulma as everyone relaxed in the Son's living room after opening presents.   
  
The woman smiled back at her friend, "This is the _best_ Christmas I've had in years, Bulma. It's just that"  
  
"What is it Chi-chan?" Asked Goku.  
  
"I was hoping that someone," she glared at her son and Videl as they lay snuggled up on the floor, "would ask a certain question to someone else. I want to plan a wedding dam-dang it!"  
  
The two teens glanced at her before looking at each other and bursting into laughter.  
  
Krillin raised an eyebrow at the behavior of Gohan and Videl. Did he and everyone else in the room miss something? "What's with them?"  
  
"S-sorry. Bu-t we just find it funny that you d-didn't notice." Said Gohan between peals of laughter.  
  
"Notice what?" Asked Yamcha.  
  
"Just this little ol' thing." Replied a snickering Videl as she got up and dangled her left hand in front of Chi-Chi's face.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at the girl's hand for a second before grabbing it and inspecting something on it. A second later she smiled and yelled, "Yes! It's about damn time!" Gohan and Videl looked at her in befuddlement. About time? They only met about a month ago.  
  
"What's about time?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"This!" Replied Chi-Chi as she dragged Videl by the hand to where Bulma is sitting and shoved the girl's hand in front of Bulma's face.  
  
"Why are you making such a fuss over a ring?" Asked the blue haired before realization lit her features. "A ring! You two are engaged?" She asked the blushing Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Yea, I asked her a couple days ago. I was going to wait until tonight, but I just couldn't wait." Replied Gohan.  
  
"So what was your answer, Nee-chan? You going to marry Nii-chan?" Asked Goten, earning disbelieving looks from everyone.  
  
"I _am_ wearing the ring"  
  
"Yea, so are you and Nii-chan getting married?"  
  
Videl laughed at the little kid and decided to humor him. "Yes, I'm going to marry Gohan." These few words seemed to shatter a dam inside Chi-Chi as tears started to flood down her cheeks.  
  
"Waaaaaa! My baby's getting married!" Wailed the woman. But she stopped and composed herself when she heard her youngest son's next question.  
  
"Coolbut what does marry mean?" Everyone stared at him again. He really is Goku's son, if not the guy's clone.  
  
"It uhmeans that we're going to live like Kaa-san and Tou-san." Replied Gohan.  
  
"But you already do. At least that's what it sounds like at night." Gohan and Videl turned as red as a couple of tomatoes.  
  
"Goten!" Snapped Gohan.  
  
"What? Why can you and Nee-chan wrestle like Mommy and Daddy but Trunks-kun and I can't when he stays the night?" Now it was Goku and Chi-Chi's turn to blush. Sure they were married, but to hear their five-year-old say that he hears them was still embarrassing.  
  
"Maybe I should install some sound proofing in the bedrooms like I did at home." Commented Bulma.  
  
"Is that why I no longer hear you and Tou-san wrestle at night?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy redle too." Replied little Marron.  
  
"Yea, sometimes I can't get to sleep because of you two." Added Roshi while 18 and Krillin joined blushing faces group.  
  
"Yea right! You like listening to them!" Snickered Yamcha.  
  
"Well at least I've had sex before." Grumbled Roshi.  
  
"AH!" Screamed Chi-Chi and Bulma as they sent their frying pans crashing down on Roshi's head. The man's sex life is one thing they definitely didn't want to know about.  
  
Meanwhile, Yamcha was trying to make himself disappear into the overstuffed recliner he's sitting in. But Vegeta would have none of that.  
  
"You really are one pathetic human! Not only couldn't you get Bulma to fu-" _Clang._ Vegeta slumped to the floor while a smirking Bulma returned her frying pan to it's hiding place in her capsule like bracelet.  
  
"Don't worry about it Yamcha. Someday you'll find someone." Said Goku while patting his friend on the back.  
  
"So is this a happy Christmas for you now, Chi-Chi?" Videl asked the woman. Chi-Chi snapped up from glaring at Roshi, a smile brightening her face.  
  
"Oh yea! Now I get to plan my son's wedding!" She said while a notebook seemed to appear in her hand out of thin air. "Now, which one of theses will be best and result in a grandchild" Muttered the woman as flipped through the book.  
  
"Looks to me like she's already planned it." Muttered Videl before realizing something. "I may not know much about weddings, but I'm sure that you and I are supposed to do the planning."  
  
Gohan nodded, "You're right. But do _you_ wanna tell her she can't do it?" Videl looked at the doorway into the kitchen and shivered. That was all the answer Gohan needed.  
  


============================================================================  
  
Please Review.  



	9. P4 Ch9 Training For The Tournament

**

Destiny  


**Part 4: Complicated Months  
Chapter 9: Training For The Tournament  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
**  
**============================================================================  
  
The sun peeked over the edge of the mountains to start its daily trek across the sky. Its warm rays of light played out over the snow and ice of winter. Causing to glitter like thousands of tiny mirrors. A lone bird sailed through the air as it went about an early morning search for food.  
  
One golden ray of light entered a window of the Son home. At first it landed harmlessly on the floor, but as the sun rose higher the skewed rectangle of light moved to the side of a bed and then onto the faces of two sleeping demi-Saiya-jins. The bright intruder caused them to grumble in protest as one of them, Videl, buried her face in the well-sculpted chest of Gohan. Gohan unconsciously batted a hand at the intrusive light in a futile attempt to drive it away. When that didn't work he rolled over. Unfortunately in his unconscious state he didn't realize that he was on the edge of the bed or that Videl lay asleep in his arms.  
  
A loud thud filled the room as the two young lovers fell to the floor in a pile of covers. Luckily it was Gohan who landed on bottom, saving Videl from being squashed under his weight.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Asked the raven-haired girl as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"I umrolled off the bed." Replied a grinning Gohan.  
  
Seconds later the bedroom door burst open as Gohan's mother charged into the room with her frying pan at the ready in case there's anyone in need of a good bashing. Upon scanning the room her eyes fell on the bare back of Videl and her son's legs sticking out from the pile of bedding around the girl. "Oh, it's just you two." Said the woman as she left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Gohan and Videl glanced at each other before looking at the closed door.  
  
"What was up with that?" Asked Videl.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Gohan. "But I do know that if my Mom is up then that means breakfast will be ready soon."  
  
"Yea." Replied Videl while smiling at the thought of the delicious food being prepared at that moment. "What?" Asked the girl upon seeing Gohan looking at her.  
  
"We should probably put on some clothes before getting something to eat.  
  
Videl looked down at Gohan and herself and blushed. "Oh." She looked back at Gohan's face to see him smirking. "What now?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking that it might be a better idea if we get cleaned up first."  
  
Videl blinked several times before smiling, "I guess a shower would be nice."  
  
"Great." Replied Gohan. "I get it first!" Exclaimed Gohan as he jumped up, dropping Videl to the floor. Before Gohan could get out of range Videl grabbed his tail. Bringing him to a complete stop.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan-chan? Don't you wanna shower with me?" Pouted Videl while running her fingers gently over Gohan's tail. She could see him shiver from her actions as well as another more obvious sign that he likes what she's doing.  
  
"I uh," Gohan swallowed a took a deep breath, "wouldn't mind if you joined me." Videl stopped stroking his tail suddenly. Causing Gohan to whimper slightly.  
  
"Good. That's what I thought you'd say." But after only taking a single step she felt Gohan's hands stroking her tail with a feather like touch. Her knees shook and almost gave out on her. But almost as soon as he started Gohan stopped.  
  
Gohan chuckled at he hurt look Videl gave him. "Paybacks are hell aren't they?"  
  
"Why you!" Videl grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at Gohan.  
  
Gohan blocked, "That wasn't very nice."  
  
"Well I'm not a nice person." Retorted Videl as she smiled at Gohan.  
  
"Of course you are." Replied Gohan. "Or at least you're nice to look at." He added before suddenly moving in front of Videl and kissing her.  
  
About a minute later the two teens broke apart and wordlessly gathered their clothes before heading to the shower.  
  


~*~  


  
"Gokustop. Someone's at the door." Said Chi-Chi as she tried to break away from her husband's grasp.  
  
"I know. It's Selene." Replied Goku as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Idon't make me get me frying pan." Chi-Chi threatened. But Goku didn't stop since he knew it was an empty threat. "If you don't stop I won't feed you for a week." That did it. It didn't matter if she meant it or not since the shear possibility of it happening, however unlikely, was too much. With a slightly disgruntled sigh he released her so she could answer the door.  
  
"Good morning. What brings you hear on this lovely but cold day?" Asked Chi-Chi as she shivered slightly from the cold air streaming through the open door.  
  
"I came to see my daughter and future son-in-law." Replied Selene as she shook some snow from her coat. Chi-Chi smiled, Selene didn't yet know how close Gohan actually is to being her son-in-law.  
  
"They're both in the shower right now. Would you like something to eat while you wait?" Chi-Chi saw the woman's eyes light up at the mention of food. 'She's definitely a Saiya-jin.' Thought Chi-Chi as she chuckled to herself.  
  
"Sure!" Replied Selene as she followed Chi-Chi into the kitchen.  
  
As they entered the kitchen, they saw Goku suddenly jump away from the stove. The look on his face making it perfectly obvious that he was doing something he ought not to have been. Looking to the pan on the stove she saw its contents missing.  
  
"Son Goku! How dare you eat that before I even COOK it!" Yelled Chi-Chi.  
  
"S-sorry Chi-chinbut I'm starrrrrving." Replied Goku while giving her the saddest most pathetic looking face he could muster.  
  
Selene couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched the other woman's anger melt like an ice cube thrown into lava.  
  
"It's ok." Sighed Chi-Chi as she pulled another bag of hash browns from the freezer. She always found it hard to truly stay mad at him. And since he's been back after being dead for five years the task is nearly impossible. "So Selene, how have you been? We haven't really had a chance to talk since you came back." Said the woman as she busied herself at the stove.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. More then fine actually."  
  
Chi-Chi chuckled at this. "I bet Hercule was happy to see you too."  
  
"Why do you think I haven't been around much?" Smirked the woman before frowning. "Although I did have to spend about a week nursing him back to health after I first got here. He's really let himself go. We used to be able to go for more then a day and he was barely able to go all night." This made Chi-Chi laugh.  
  
"Well I've never had that problem. In fact it's Goku who usually wears me out." The Saiya-jin in question blushed.  
  
"Chiii-Chiii!"  
  
"Awwam I embarrassing you?" She asked. Goku nodded. "Good. Consider it your punishment for eating part of breakfast before it was even cooked.  
  
Selene laughed at them. "You wouldn't want to trade mates for a few days would you?"  
  
"No way! No-one touches my Goku but me!" Replied Chi-Chi before smiling. "And besides, I'd probably wear Hercule out." If Selene had been drinking something that moment then she would have spit it out.  
  
"Eww. I really don't need that image in my head." Said Goku as he scrunched up his nose in disgust at an image of Chi-Chi sleeping with Hercule. "And I think I'd have to kill him for touching my mate."  
  
"Aww, but you're such a softy. I doubt you'd do that." Replied Selene. Chi-Chi laughed at her.  
  
"Don't count on it. Goku can be verySaiya-jin at times, no offence." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"None taken." Replied Selene. "And I suppose you're right. I did see him become rather, how should I put this, savage while in other world." Chi-Chi froze and looked in shock at the woman upon hearing her sweet and good-natured husband being referred to in such a way.  
  
"Son Goku! Did you do something bad while you were dead? If you did then I swear that not even the dragon balls will be able to fix what I do to you!" The mighty Saiya-jin gulped as he forced his knees not to shake.  
  
"It's not my fault! The other Saiya-jins were making fun of me!" He said after taking a steadying breath. Chi-Chi blinked in confusion. "They said I was weak for taking a human as my mate!"  
  
"Well that's nothing to get into a fight over."  
  
"I know. There wouldn't have been trouble if they hadn't said that you're probably some slut wh-"  
  
"They WHAT?!" Screamed Chi-Chi. "Let me at them! I'll show them!" Screamed the woman as she grabbed a frying pan and marched towards the door, her robe falling open in the process.  
  
"Umm Chi-chan?" Said a lightly blushing Goku. "You might want to put on something different before doing that." Chi-Chi stopped and looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow, the Saiya-jin just pointed to her.  
  
Looking down Chi-Chi turned bright red upon seeing that she's still in nothing but a black lacy bra and matching panties. "Oops, I kind of forgot I wasn't wearing much under the robe." Said the madly blushing woman as she closed her robe. "I uhguess I'll finish cooking breakfast." Added the woman as she thanked Kami her children hadn't been in the room and that her back had been to Selene.  
  


~*~  


  
Selene sat happily eating the food Chi-Chi had fixed. Across the table sat a pouting Goku, his elbows on the table and his chin resting in his hands. "Mmmmthis is sooo good." Teased the woman, Goku looked like he's about to cry.  
  
"Thank you. Complements come so infrequently around here sometimes." Replied Chi-Chi.  
  
"Wow, I don't think I've ever had anything this good before." The female Saiya-jin added after swallowing a mouth full of scrambled eggs. She had to suppress her laughter at seeing Goku's bottom lip quiver.  
  
"I wonder what's taking Gohan and Videl so long? Usually they don't take THIS long in the shower." Replied Chi-Chi as she sat down with a cup of coffee in her hands. Selene shrugged her shoulders in disinterest when the smallest member of the Son family stumbled into the room on shaky legs. Without a sound he leaned back against the doorjamb and sank to the floor.  
  
"Goten? What's wrong? You feeling ok?" Asked Chi-Chi as she went into her overprotective mother mode while Goku and Selene looked on in puzzlement.  
  
"II need" Stuttered the chibi as his eyelids drooped.  
  
"What is it? What do you need?" Asked Chi-Chi in near hysterics.  
  
"I need"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Food." The woman stared at her son.  
  
"What? That's what all the dramatics are about?" Asked Chi-Chi as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Uh huh." Replied Goten with a slight nod of his head.  
  
"Well you can forget about food young man! You know the rules! No food until everyone's at the table!"  
  
"B-but Nee-chan's mommy gets to eat! Why can't I?" Whined the little kid. Selene blushed at felt guilty.  
  
"She's a guest!" Replied Chi-Chi. "You can eat just as soon as Gohan and Videl get in here."  
  
Goten stuck out his lower lip in the biggest pout he could muster as his eyes shimmered with tears. "But Mommyyyy, I'm hungryyyy."  
  
Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at her son. "Goten?" Her tone of voice squelched any further protestations from the chibi.  
  
Laughter from the bathroom filled the air a few seconds later and Videl's voice could be heard. "If you want your underwear back then you'll have to come and get them!"  
  
"Videeel! Come back! At least leave me something to cover up with!" Gohan cried in reply. The group in the kitchen stared at the doorway leading to the hall before bursting into laughter as a fully clothed Videl appeared before them.  
  
"Mom?!" Exclaimed the raven-haired girl as her tail wrapped itself around her waist under her shirt.  
  
"Well hello to you too dear." Replied Selene with a smile. "Having a bit of fun with your mate today?"  
  
"Are you kidding? They have fun every day. Sometimes I wish it was nicer out so they could get out of here and have fun someplace else." Said Chi-Chi as Videl's face turned crimson.  
  
"Jeez Vidy, did you really have to do that?" Said Gohan as he appeared behind Videl. Videl turned around and smiled at the pout on his face.  
  
"Aww, was the widdle Saiya-jin afwaid of being seen without any clothes on?" Asked Videl with a smirk. Gohan pouted more.  
  
"I'm _not_ widlittle!" Replied the demi-Saiya-jin while crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Don't I know it." Said a smirking Videl, causing her mother to choke on the piece of toast she had just shoved in her mouth. She never expected to hear her daughter say something like _that_. With a smile Videl levitated up and kissed Gohan on the cheek. "Now lets eat." Added the girl she seemed to suddenly appear in a chair at the table. Excited cries of approval filled the air from Goku and Goten.  
  


~*~  
  


Videl snuggled closer to Gohan as they lay on the couch, they have been doing that a lot in the last few weeks, as images of the past Tenkaichi Budokais flashed across the television screen during one of the many commercial breaks. Most of them are of Hercule during the last tournament, but a few are from the other tournaments.  
  
"Attention fans of the martial arts! In less then three months you'll be able to see the greatest fighters from around the world compete in the twenty-fifth Tenkaichi Budokai! If you want to see the world savor and current champ Hercule Satan then make sure and get your ticket before they're sold out! This year's tournament is sure to be the best we've seen in many years! Hope to see you there!" As the announcer's voice faded an image of Hercule, his arms raised as he flashed a victory sign with each hand, was plastered on the screen and his signature roar came from the speakers.  
  
"So are you going to enter?" Gohan asked the girl in his arms.  
  
"Yea, I want to beat Poppa so bad for what he did!" Replied Videl just as Chi-Chi entered the room.  
  
"I don't blame you dear. And I know that my Gohan is entering." Said Chi-Chi while giving her son 'the look.' "Right Gohan?"  
  
"Errright Kaa-san." Replied Gohan. He hadn't even thought about entering since there wouldn't be any real competition for him.  
  
"Good, your father and his friends will also be fighting. And I think I will too for old times sake." From his position on the floor in front of the couch Goten looked at his mother with wide eyes.  
  
"But you can't fight in the tournament!" Exclaimed the chibi. All eyes in the room turned to focus on him.  
  
"And why can't I?"  
  
"Because you ummbecause you're a girl!"  
  
"Umm Goten?"  
  
"Yes Nii-chan?"  
  
"Kaa-san was the first one who taught you how to fight."  
  
"Ummoh yea." Replied the chibi before turning back the TV.  
  
"Well then I guess we have some training to do." Said and excited Goku from the doorway. "It's been so long since you and I spared."  
  
"But we spared yesterday daddy." Replied Goten. Everyone chuckled at the little guy.  
  
"No Goten, your father means him and I. We used to spar a lot before I found out I was pregnant with Gohan."  
  
"Ohso does that mean you're going to start cooking like daddy?" Chi-Chi sent a questioning look towards her husband.  
  
"Is that why that burned food was in the garbage?"  
  
"Well ummGoten and I wanted something to eat and you were asleep so I"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's a wonder you didn't starve to death when you were a kid." Replied Chi-Chi. "And I guess I should be grateful that you're at least a little better at cooking then Vegeta. He burned down the kitchen while trying to boil water a few years ago."  
  
"Well at least my mate can cook." Said Videl as she smiled at Gohan. "And it's a good thing with how much we can eat. I don't think I could stand doing all the cooking on my own."  
  
"Oh really?" Replied Chi-Chi. "In case you haven't noticed I'm now cooking for _FOUR_ of you bottomless pits." The four people she's talking about stared at her.  
  
"What's your point Chi-Chi?" Asked Goku. They saw her left eye twitch dangerously. They saw her nostrils flare like a bull that's ready to charge.  
  
"What's my point?" Chi-Chi whispered. Her tone sent chills down the spines of the people in the room. "My point is that," she paused to take the time to smirk evilly at each of them, "you'll all have to do some of the cooking." Gohan and Videl looked at each other before shrugging and turning their attention back to the TV. Goku and Goten on the other hand looked like they had just seen a ghost. No, scratch that, they looked like someone has just told them they can't eat for a week.  
  
"W-w-what?!" Exclaimed Goten. "But I didn't do anything wrong!" Chi-Chi looked at her youngest curiously. "Why are you punishing me by making me eat daddy's food? His food is worse then Auntie Bulma's!"  
  
"It really is!" Said Goku while nodding fervently in agreement.  
  
"Ok, fine. Gohan Videl, do you two mind cooking for yourselves?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." Replied Videl. "It'll be good practice for when we're married and on our own." Added the female demi-Saiya-jin without thinking. And judging by how she and Gohan weren't dragged off to discuss wedding plans, Chi-Chi either didn't hear her or didn't really care about that at the moment.  
  
"Alright. Then it's settled. Starting tomorrow we'll all start training for the tournament."  
  
"Yippee! I'm gonna call Trunks and see if he wants to fight too!" Exclaimed Goten as he ran off to the phone.  
  
"Hey don't take too long! I want to call Krillin and everyone else and see if they want to fight in the tournament too." Said Goku.  
  


~*~  


  
"Videl, are you still awake?" Asked Gohan as he and Videl lay in his bed. The raven-haired beauty in his arms opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"What is it Gohan?"  
  
"I was thinking"  
  
"Well there's something new." Smirked Videl. Gohan ignored the little jab.  
  
"Since most of my dad's friends are fighting in the tournament, you really need a lot of training to get you to a level where you can compete." Videl scowled at him.  
  
"Are you saying I'm weak?"  
  
"WellI uhhnot really." Videl raised an eyebrow at him. "Compared to most people you are already a lot stronger. But against Krillin, Piccolo, and the rest you wouldn't really stand a chance."  
  
"OkI think I can live with that." Replied the girl.  
  
"Oh really? Then why are you thinking about punching me for saying you're weak?" Videl's eyes widened slightly in surprise before realization struck her.  
  
"The bondalmost forgot about it for a sec." Replied Videl as she and Gohan chuckled. "Well training shouldn't be a problem. We have two months to get ready."  
  
"Yea, but I think that it'll take you longer then two months to become a Super Saiya-jin." Replied Gohan. Videl stared at him blankly.  
  
"You mean I cando that?"  
  
"Well yea, of course. That is unless you don't want to."  
  
"Hell yes I want to!" Exclaimed Videl a bit too loudly for how close she is to Gohan. The demi-Saiya-jin cringed slightly. "Sorry, but yes. Of course I want to learn how to do that. But how are you going to teach me how to do that before the tournament if we don't have enough time."  
  
Gohan smiled at her as he replied, "It's simple. Remember when I told you about the Room of Spirit and Time?" Videl nodded. "We're going to go in there. I can't stay in there for a full year since I've been in there for more then a year already in my lifetime."  
  
"Cool, so when are you going to take me there?" Asked Videl as she propped herself up on her elbows. Gohan couldn't help chuckling at how she's acting like a little kid.  
  
"I was thinking we'd go in it a few days before the tournament. That way we'd have a little time to relax afterward." He chuckled some more when Videl pouted.  
  
"Why? I wanna go now!" Complained Videl. This only caused Gohan to laugh harder. "And STOP laughing at me!" Yelled the girl as she slapped Gohan upside the head.  
  
"S-sorry." Lied Gohan while still laughing. "But I want to get some training done outside of the chamber first." Said Gohan before smirking. "And inside the chamber it'll be just you and me. Nobody else." Videl smiled at this and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"So?" She whispered.  
  
"So you might decide you don't like me and not want to spend a year alone with me." Videl laughed at this.  
  
"Now why would I do that? Especially since" Videl trailed off and looked into Gohan's eyes.  
  
Gohan gulped before asking, "Since what?"  
  
"Since we'll have a year alone with no-one to interrupt us."  
  
"So what's the big deal abo-" Gohan was cut off as Videl pressed her lips to his. When they broke the kiss a few minutes later both were out of breath. But before either of them could say anything, Gohan's bedroom door creaked as it slowly opened.  
  
"N-Nii-chan, Nee-chan? Can I sleep in here? I hads a bad dream." Asked Goten as he dragged his blanket behind him.  
  
Gohan looked at Videl and smiled. ::I get your point.:: Said the demi-Saiya-jin through his bond with Videl while telling his little brother that it's ok.  
  
::At least he didn't come in a few minutes later.:: Replied Videl while smirking at Gohan as Goten pulled a mat out from under Gohan's bed and laid down on it. ::And I think we can wait. Especially if we're going to have a year alone before too long.::  
  
::Jeez Videlyou're turning into a hentai.:: "'night Goten."  
  
::What do you mean? I'm glad that we'll have a whole year to train together without interruption.:: "Goodnight Goten."  
  
::Surelike I believe that.:: Replied Gohan. Videl smirked at him.  
  
Goten yawned as he curled up into a ball. "Goodnight Nii-chan, Nee-chan."  
  
::Well believe what you will.:: Retorted Videl. Gohan scowled at her.  
  
::Whatever. Let's just get some sleep.::  
  
::That's another victory for me.:: Replied Videl with a smile as she lay down with Gohan. Within minutes the sound of three sleeping demi-Saiya-jins filled the room.  
  


~*~  


  
The two months seemed to fly by as everyone trained for the tournament. At the Son home Chi-Chi was the sole person who liked her newfound strength and speed. Everyone else was now cursing Goku for how well he did. If being hit with her frying pan hurt before then the only way to describe it now is excruciating. In fact, it she could now cause serious injury to the weaker members and friends of the Z-Senshi.  
  
Master Roshi found this out first hand when he tried to get lift up Chi-Chi's skirt to get a peak at what's underneath. If Goku hadn't been there to transport the old man to Dende then he probably would have been in a coma for several weeks.  
  
There was one positive outcome of Chi-Chi's training, and that is food no longer disappears before it can get from the stove to the table since Goku and Goten find the prospect of a few small bites of food not worth a run in with her more deadly frying pan.  
  
"Are you sure you have enough clothes? You're going to be in there a long time." Said Chi-Chi as her son and bonded daughter-in-law ate breakfast. The day for their trip into the Room of Spirit and Time is upon them.  
  
Gohan swallowed his food before replying, "Yes Kaa-san," and quickly resuming his eating. Goku and Goten looked at the food longingly. The two demi-Saiya-jins had gotten up early and fixed their own breakfast and Chi-Chi was just now starting to cook the morning feast for her husband and youngest son.  
  
Goku looked at his mate in confusion. "But why do they need clothes? It's not like they're covering anything they haven't seen before." Gohan and Videl turned red but continued to shovel food into their mouths.  
  
"Just because they have sex almost every day doesn't mean they'll go around naked all the time." Replied Chi-Chi. The cheeks of the demi-Saiya-jins turned even redder.  
  
"Why not? We used to do that and Bulma and Vegeta still do it." Gohan and Videl froze, their forks halfway to their mouths, as their faces paled slightly. Those are two images they could do without. And they didn't want to know how Goku knows what Bulma and Vegeta do in the privacy of their own home.  
  
"Goku. Just because you're lack of modesty rubbed off on me doesn't mean that they're the same way."  
  
The Saiya-jin scratched his head as he asked, "Modesty?" Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
"Never mind dear." Replied the woman as she handed him and her youngest son some food. The two plates were empty almost as soon as she had handed them over.  
  


~*~  


  
Gohan and Videl had finished breakfast a few minutes ago and were now in their room getting together the few last minute items they had decided to bring with them.  
  
"Hey Vidy? What's in this capsule?" Asked Gohan as he held up the capsule in question. He didn't recognize it from any of the ones he or Videl normally had around.  
  
"That's my birth control pills." Replied Videl as she took the capsule from Gohan and stuck it in her pocket. "We can't forget those unless we want to end up parents by the time we get out of that place." Gohan blushed lightly.  
  
"Heheyea."  
  
"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Gohan and Videl turned around to see Goten standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sorry squirt. But it's just Videl and I that are going." Replied Gohan. Goten pouted.  
  
"And besides, you gotta stay here and help train your mom." Said Videl as she kneeled down and smiled at the chibi. "She really needs your help to get stronger."  
  
"Uh uh. Daddy helps her. Mommy don't need my help."  
  
Videl and Gohan chuckled lightly. "Of course she does Goten. After all, she's going to need practice fighting off cute opponents." Replied Videl before kissing Goten on the cheek.  
  
Goten's cheeks reddened slightly as Gohan laughed lightly to himself. But suddenly the chibi's eyes shot open wide as he realized what had just happened. "Ewwww! Girl cooties!" Yelled the boy as he rubbed furiously at his cheek. "Get em off! Get em off! Ahhh! Mommy!!!" Goten ran from the room, leaving behind two laughing teenagers, in his search for his mother so she could wash his cheek since, as every little boy knows, a kiss from a girl is a sure death sentence.  
  
"Hehe, I guess that's one way of getting him to leave." Said Gohan before frowning at Videl. "But did you really have to kiss him?" Videl giggled at him, his jealous expression and tone of voice is just too cute to her.  
  
"AwwI think someone is jealous of his little brother getting a tiny kiss on the cheek." Asked Videl as she poked a finger at his chest. Gohan huffed at her.  
  
"No I'm not! Why should I be jealous?" Videl giggled some more.  
  
"I think you're lying Son Gohan." Replied Videl as he drew several circles on his chest with her finger. "And I think that I have a cure for your jealousy." Smirked the raven-haired girl as he eyes sparkled with barely concealed mischief before kissing him passionately on the lips. After several seconds she pulled back. "Are you still jealous?"  
  
"No." Sighed Gohan as he gazed at his mate. Videl smiled back at him.  
  
"But I thought you said you weren't jealous?"  
  
"And you knew that I was." Said Gohan as he smirked at her. Then, faster as Videl could see, Gohan moved and took her into his arms. But as he lowered his head to kiss her he felt Videl's fingers instead of her lips.  
  
"As much as I'd like to, we can't do that now lover boy." Gohan pouted at her. "And there will be plenty of time for that and more once we get to that time chamber thing." Said Videl. "Or are you forgetting that we'll have almost a year by ourselves in there?"  
  
"I uhwhy are we still here anyway?" Asked Gohan as he quickly grabbed the few things on the bed and shoved them into a bag. "Let's get going." Added the demi-Saiya-jin as he grabbed Videl's arm and started dragging her towards the window.  
  
"G-Gohan!"  
  
The boy stopped and looked at her, "Yea?"  
  
"We should say goodbye to your parents and brother first, don't you think?" Gohan raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What for? To them we'll only be gone about a day."  
  
"So? To _us_ it'll be a year."  
  
"Errgood point. I knew there was a reason that I love you." Replied Gohan as he smiled and led the way to the most likely location of his family, the kitchen.  
  
"Gee, and here I thought you loved me for my body."  
  
"Well there's that. And your personality. And your brains. And" Gohan was silenced by Videl kissing him lightly.  
  
"Less talk, more walk." Said the girl after breaking the kiss less then a second later.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Replied Gohan while saluting her. Videl giggled and smacked him on the arm. "Don't do that."  
  
"Would you rather I call you sir?" Asked Gohan as they walked into the kitchen. Videl's reply was silence by what, or rather who, she saw there.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Growled Videl as she glared at the man. Beside her Gohan had a similar look of distaste at the man's presence.  
  
"Hercule" Said Gohan, his voice so low that only Videl had been able to hear it. And then only just.  
  
Gohan looked at his parents. It was obvious that his mother didn't care for the man being in her home and his father, while still giving off his usual aura of happiness, seemed to feel some kind of ill feelings towards him. But judging by how he hadn't heard anything when the man had arrived, it was safe to say that his parents didn't weren't against the man's presence.  
  
"Mother, why did you bring _him_ here?" Asked Videl, her eyes shifting the Selene. Beside her, the man's brow furrowed. But he remained quiet.  
  
"Your father is here because he has something to say to you. Isn't that right dear?" Said Selene as she smiled at her husband. The look caused him to flinch.  
  
"Err," Hercule cleared his throat as everyone in the room turned their attention on him, "right. I ummwant toapologize," he glanced at Selene, "for what I did. It wasn't right."  
  
"The first time I find someone I like you went and took him from me. The first time I was truly happy since mom died you went and shattered my happiness. So _what_ makes you think I'll forgive you so easily?"  
  
"I umm" What could he say in response? Nothing. He hadn't really been thinking when he had forced her to move. "I'm sorry sweet pea."  
  
"Fine. We can talk about this after the tournament." Replied Videl before turning and walking from the room. "I'll see you all later." She called over her shoulder. Gohan watched her leave before saying a quick goodbye and following her.  
  


~*~  


  
"Hi Gohan, Videl. What brings you too here?"  
  
"Hi Dende." Replied Gohan and Videl as they walked over to the guardian. Gohan had managed to get Videl out of the rather foul mood seeing her father had put her in.  
  
"We're here so that Gohan can train me in the Room of Spirit and Time." Said Videl.  
  
"Oh? Is there some new enemy I don't know about?" Asked Dende after turning to Gohan.  
  
::Just my father.:: Thought Videl, causing Gohan to chuckle lightly.  
  
"Nope, we're just here so Videl can get stronger for the tournament."  
  
"Well that's a relief. With how strong Cell was I'd hate to run into the next being to threaten the Earth." Replied Dende. "And the room is ready. But before you go in you should know that I made a few changes to it since you were last in it."  
  
"Really? What kind of changes?"  
  
"I changed two things. One, I removed the time limit. And two, you won't age while inside there." Said Dende as he smiled happily at his accomplishment. "The second change makes it a bit more useful I think."  
  
"Yea it does." Replied Gohan. "Why didn't you tell us about this before?"  
  
"It's simple. I don't want Bulma to kill me. Why if Vegeta knew about the changes I made then he'd be here all the time!" Gohan and Videl laughed.  
  
"Yea, he would." Said Gohan. Through his bond with Videl he could feel her getting a little anxious. "Well we'll see you in a year."  
  
"Alright. You have fun in there you two." Replied Dende. "Oh, and one more thing. You'll still have to eat, sleep, and do everything else that's part of your lives while in there."  
  
Videl smirked at the demi-god. There was one question she wanted to ask and she was sure Dende's reaction would be amusing. "So does that mean I can or can't become pregnant while in there?"  
  
"Err" The Namek's cheeks turned a darker shade of green as he blushed. "I ummdon't know."  
  
Gohan and Videl laughed at the look on Dende's face before saying goodbye and heading off to the Room of Spirit and Time.  
  


~*~  


  
Videl had seen the barren landscape that is the Room of Spirit and Time in Gohan's memories. But even though she had seen it through Gohan's eyes and felt his emotions it didn't prepare her for seeing it with her own eyes. As she stood on the steps leading into this endless white expanse there was only one emotion she felt. Shock.  
  
"Impressive isn't it?"  
  
"Yea." Videl replied numbly. "Ithis is unreal." Gohan laughed at her.  
  
"And being able to fly under your own power and fire energy blasts from your hands that are strong enough to destroy mountains isn't unreal?" Videl stared into the emptiness of the chamber for several seconds before turning to him and smiling.  
  
"Touché. Although that doesn't really seem all that odd to me anymore, it was surprising at first, yes, but after a while it seemed natural."  
  
"That's because you're"  
  
"part Saiya-jin. I know." Finished Videl. "Now what do you say to putting away our things and then getting down to some training?"  
  
"Sounds good." Replied Gohan.  
  


~*~  


  
"Damn it! Stand still!" Yelled Videl as she tried yet again to defeat Gohan in a spar. It has been nearly nine months since they entered the chamber and the only spars she's won are because she used tricks that led to Gohan and her making love. After the first time they had done it Gohan had made the observation that sex was still training as long as they weren't in the sheltered confines of the small sleeping chamber by the door.  
  
"Come on Videl. I know you're better then this." Replied Gohan. Every time they spared he did something to make her angry. And every time she got angry she got stronger. But he had realized several weeks back that her progress isn't fast enough. At this rate she's not going to become a Super Saiya-jin before one year is up. Of course they could stay in longer if need be, but he didn't want that to happen. So with a furrowed brow and a foul taste in his mouth he said the words that will surely push her farther then ever before. The words that will hopefully shatter the barrier between a Saiya-jin's normal state and that of their golden haired ascended form.  
  
"Come on Gohan! Quit moving and fight me!" Yelled Videl. Gohan could feel her power rising as her frustration grew.  
  
"No." Videl froze at Gohan's single word. What did he mean no? "I won't fight you. You're too weak to be worthy of fighting me." Videl's eyes narrowed at him as her blood boiled. If it weren't for her anger and the fire of battle burning in her veins then she would have realized that Gohan doesn't mean what he is saying to her. But as it stands, she is blind to that knowledge.  
  
"I'm not weak!"  
  
"Yes you are! Why I chose someone as weak as you for my mate is beyond me!" Gohan felt like killing himself right then and there for saying that. Out of all the false statements he's said in his life that one hurt the most.  
  
"No!" Gohan could feel Videl's pain and see it in the tears slowly falling from her eyes upon hearing those words. "I'm not _weak_!" Gohan was surprised at the Videl's speed as she leapt at him. Her arms and legs reaching out with more force then ever before. But he knew that it's not enough, that she still needed something more. And he knew just what it is she needs.  
  
"You _are_ weak! You're so weak that you don't have any hope of defeating him at the tournament! You're going to lose to him!"  
  
"No! No I won't!" If Videl's mind weren't clouded with anger and the thrill of battle she would have seen the impossibility of that statement.  
  
"Yes you will. You're father will beat you! And you'll be nothing! You'll just be Hercule Satan's daughter once again."  
  
"No!" Cried Videl as she lunged to punch him. But she fell to the ground on her knees. "No" She repeated. Her voice now a whisper. Gohan looked on, tears falling from his own eyes. It had hurt so much to say those things. Maybe he had gone too far? "No Ihe won't beat menot again." No, he could feel her energy rising by the second. "I-I won't let him win again. I c-can't live in his shadow a-anymore." Yes, he could feel her on the edge. Her hair flickered between black and gold and her eyes between cerulean blue and turquoise. "I'M NOT WEAK!" Screamed the girl as the final restraint snapped inside her and her hair and eyes settled on the colors of a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
Gohan's jaw hung agape for a second in astonishment. Yes he had seen the transformation before. But never has he seen a female Saiya-jin transform into one of the legendary Super Saiya-jins. And seeing the woman he loves with so much power and the accompanying changes stirred thoughts within him. He suddenly wanted to tear every piece of cloth from her body and bed her right then.   
  
"You!" Gohan, startled by her sudden shout towards him, took a step back. All thoughts about sex leaving his mind in an instant. "You're gonna pay for what you've said you bastard!"  
  
"V-Videl?" Gohan's brow knitted in concentration. For some reason he is having trouble following and keeping up with her moves.  
  
"I'm not weak! And I'm not going to lose to my asshole of a father!" Yelled the girl as she punched and kicked at Gohan. "And most of all," she faked an attack to his chest and tripped him instead, "I'm worthy of being your mate." Videl stared down at Gohan with a look that the he is unable to decipher. Gohan suddenly found Videl straddling his chest and kissing him hard as her tail wound around his. When she broke the kiss both were slightly out of breath.  
  
The next thing Gohan knew, Videl was pulling the clothes from his body. "Power up." She ordered roughly. Gohan didn't hesitate to comply as he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin.  
  


~*~  


  
"Am I worthy of being your mate?" Asked Videl as she smiled at Gohan, her arms lazily draped around him.  
  
"Yes, most definitely." Replied Gohan. "But you know, I didn't mean anything that I said earlier. It was just to try and get you angry."  
  
"Yea, I know. I realized that while I was attacking you after I transformed." Gohan laughed a little at this.  
  
"I'm surprised it worked as well as it did. You must not have been thinking clearly." Videl smiled back before yawning.  
  
"I wasn't." Mumbled the girl as her eyes drifted close.  
  
Gohan smiled at Videl as she drifted off to sleep. Pride shined in his eyes as he watched her. He was the one who had trained her and brought out the power hidden deep within her genetic makeup. It was an unbelievable feeling to know that he had been the one to do it. But what felt even more unbelievable is the knowledge that he is the one she loves.  
  
Carefully, so as not to disturb her slumber, Gohan stood and carried her back to the calm of the living quarters.  
  


~*~  


  
Videl's eyes slowly opened to reveal the darkened room created by the curtains drawn around the bed. The bright light of the rest of the chamber crept through the small gaps between the curtains. 'One year.' Thought Videl. 'It's already been one year since we came in here.' Beside her she felt Gohan stir in his sleep. 'And what a wonderful year it's been.' Thought Videl as she brushed a spike of hair from Gohan's forehead only to have it fall back into place. "Come on Gohan. Wake up." Said Videl as she shook him none too gently.  
  
"Five more minutes mommyit's too early to study" Videl giggled at him.  
  
"I'm not your mother Gohan."  
  
"Then get the hell out of my room. I wanna sleep."  
  
"Son Gohan! Get your ass out of bed right now young man!"  
  
"Aww come onjust five more minutesand you sound like my mommy" Videl giggled again, she had found out several months ago that she could hold some rather amusing conversations with her mate while he slept.  
  
"You mother wouldn't do this." Replied a smirking Videl as she moved her hand to his tail and gently stroked it.  
  
"Vid-elthat feels good" Said Gohan as he rolled over onto Videl. If it wasn't for her greatly increased strength then she probably wouldn't have been able to breathe. But because of the training it is only a minor inconvenience.  
  
"Gohan?" Said Videl while scowled at him.  
  
"Yes Vidy?" Asked Gohan before lightly kissing her neck in his sleep.  
  
"Get off me right now." She could easily shove him off but didn't.  
  
"So you wanna be on top this time?"  
  
"No sex right now dear. Right now you need to wake up."  
  
"Awwthat's no fun." Replied Gohan as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over so that Videl is now lying on top of him. Videl scowled at Gohan. Even though she enjoyed being held by him, this was quickly becoming annoying.  
  
"Son Gohan! Get up right now or no breakfast!"  
  
"Wha?! I'm up! I'm up!" Exclaimed Gohan, shoving Videl off him as he jumped from the bed. In his haste the sheets tangled around his feet, causing him trip and fall flat on his face.  
  
"That was graceful!" Said Videl while laughing at him. "Now get dressed. We're leaving this place today." It was little more then three months since Videl had first transformed into a Super Saiya-jin and now it is time for them to leave.  
  
Gohan raised his head to look at her, "But what about breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds good. I'll have some scrambled eggs with cheese, toast, bacon, pancakes, sausage, waffles, and"  
  
"Only if you help me cook. I'm not going to wait on you like I did last week."  
  
"But my arms still hurt." Replied Videl while pouting at him.  
  
"Yea right. I know I didn't put that much strength into that hold. And I also know that you weren't in pain after two days."  
  
"Oh? And just how would you know?"  
  
::Because of this. I know you weren't blocking the pain from me because I could still sense your other feelings.:: Videl scowled at him. "And I waited on you for the entire week because I wanted to, not because I had to."  
  
"Fineif you want my injury to get worse then I'll help you." Sighed Videl as she got up from the bed. Gohan laughed at her.  
  
"You pulled a muscle in each arm. That's not much of an injury compared to some I've had."  
  
"Oh really? And juoh yeabroken neck" Videl shuddered as she remembered how, through Gohan's memories, she had relived the feeling of being trapped in a body that's unable to move. "Ok, let's eat then we'll pack our stuff." Added Videl as she shoved aside the heavy curtain.  
  
"Great, but there is one thing I want to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not that I don't like the view, but are you going to put on some clothes?" Videl looked down at herself to see that she is indeed naked.  
  
"Well I could, but I think I'll stay like this since it matches what you're wearing."  
  
"But how does that match what I'm wearing?" Asked a puzzled looking Gohan. Videl giggled at him.  
  
"Because you're also naked." Gohan looked down at himself and blinked in surprise.  
  
"I am aren't I." Stated the demi-Saiya-jin while Videl giggled at him.  
  
"Yep, but on second thought we probably should put something on." Replied Videl as she grabbed a robe and thew it on before going off to the kitchen part of the small oasis that is the entrance to the Room of Spirit and Time. Gohan threw on his robe and followed her.  
  


~*~  


  
"Hello! We'reback?" Said Gohan, pausing when he saw that no one is at his home.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Asked Videl as they walked through around the house.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Gohan before noticing a note on the fridge.  
  
_Gohan and Videl. We're all at Bulma's. Everyone's decided to spend the last few days before the tournament there. So come join us if you want. Dad_  
_  
P.S. Your mother wants to know if we should be expecting grandchildren.  
_  
"Well it looks like we should go to Bulma's." Said Videl as she read the note.  
  
"Yep." Replied Gohan. "Although I wish I would have sensed for their energies. It would have been a lot easier to just go there after leaving the lookout since it's closer."  
  
"Aww, but now you and me get to spend some more time alone." Replied Videl.  
  
"Yea. But I want to see them. Not that I don't enjoy your company."  
  
"You're right. I miss everyone too."  
  
"Then it's settled." Said Gohan before leading Videl from the house. Once outside he picked Videl up into his arms and blasted off into the sky. "Off to Bulma's we go!" Yelled Gohan as he flew through the air.  
  
"You know, I can fly on my own."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"No point." Replied Videl as she snuggled closer to Gohan. "Just felt like saying it."   
  


============================================================================  
  
In case you don't know, Room of Spirit and Time is the original name for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
  
Please Review.  



	10. P4 Ch10 Tournament Time

I _finally_ updated! ^_^ In case you're interested I now have a job and DSL, DSL kicks serious ass by the way.   


  
**

Destiny  


**Part 4: Complicated Months  
Chapter 10: Tournament Time  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
**  
**============================================================================  
  
"Son Goten! Trunks Briefs! Come here RIGHT NOW!"  
  
The two chibis looked at each other in panic. They thought that they'd at least be able to get outside before their mess was discovered. But alas it didn't happen that way.  
  
"Run Goten!" Yelled Trunks as he took off down the hallway, Goten following quickly behind him. From a doorway behind them stepped the one being feared by everyone unlucky enough to anger her.  
  
"I SAID COME HERE!"  
  
Trunks looked back at the person only to trip over his own feet, sending him falling in a heap with Goten on top of him. Goten looked at his friend in fear.  
  
"Look what you did! No my mom will catch us for sure!" Exclaimed the chibi as he and Trunks struggled to their feet. They looked to see Chi-Chi marching towards them. Her eyes filled with anger. Without a second thought the demi-Saiya-jins took off down the hall, this time with Chi-Chi hot on their heals. They sighed in relief upon nearing the front door. Just a little bit farther and they'll be safe.  
  
But just as they reach the door it's opened by someone on the other side of it. Goten and Trunks tried to stop but they were going to fast. Two surprised yells filled the air as the two people on the other side of the door were bowled over by Goten and Trunks. The two chibis looked at who they ran into and knew that any chance of escape that they had is now gone.   
  
"Oucheven after all that training that hurt!" Said Videl.  
  
"Tell me about it." Replied Gohan before he and Videl smiled at Goten and Trunks. "So you two are in trouble already?"  
  
"Ummwe just kind of knocked something over. What makes you think we're in trouble?" Said Trunks as he and Goten laughed nervously.  
  
"You two are in _big _trouble!" Said Chi-Chi as she walked up to.  
  
"That does for one." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Hi Gohan, Videl. Have fun training?" Asked Chi-Chi, her mood instantly better.  
  
"Hello Chi-Chi. Yes it was fun. And before you ask, no you're not going to be a grandmother yet."  
  
"Oh ok. Well then Goten, Trunks. You two have some" The two chibis were tiptoeing away in an effort to escape. "Gohan, Videl, would you mind?" Asked Chi-Chi while gesturing to Goten and Trunks. Gohan and Videl nodded before capturing the two chibis.  
  
Nii-chan! Nee-chan! Please let us go! We'llwe'll give you some cookies!" Pleaded Goten. Gohan and Videl smirked at them.  
  


~*~  


  
"So how badly did you screw up your mate's training, brat?" Asked Vegeta as he walked into the living room where the Z-Senshi in their entirety had gathered to watch a movie.  
  
"Not as badly as you screw up your own training." Quipped Videl. Vegeta huffed at her while everyone else smiled but kept quiet.  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind a spar."  
  
"Sure I'll spar with you." Replied Videl. "But after this movie is over." The Saiya-jin prince frowned slightly, he wanted to spar now.  
  
"Vegeta, come here." Said Bulma. Vegeta walked over to her. The blue haired woman patted the floor next to her. "Sit, I want some company." Commanded Bulma when her husband didn't respond. Vegeta could feel the eyes of everyone in the room centered on him. With a glare at each of the people in the room he sat next to his mate who promptly used his shoulder for a headrest. Gagging noises could be heard from Goten, Trunks, and Marron while everyone else snickered.  
  
"She has him whipped." Comment Krillin to Yamcha. The former bandit smirked at him.  
  
"You don't have any room to talk. 18 has you wrapped around her finger." Krillin gave his friend a half-disgusted look.  
  
"No she doesn't." 18 smirked at her husband.  
  
"Krillin, could you go get me a glass of water and a sandwich?"  
  
"Sure thing hun." Replied the former monk before leaving.  
  
'Sure she doesn't Krillin.' Thought Yamcha while chuckling to himself. 'Sure she doesn't.'  
  


~*~  


  
Videl stretched in preparation for her spar with Vegeta. A smirk firmly entrenched on her features. "Are you ready to lose Veggie-head?" Taunted the girl.  
  
"Pffft, you're delusional girl. I think the brat must have damaged your brain while screwing you." From the side of the room he could hear Gohan snicker. "Oh so you did do that."  
  
"No. It's just that you don't want her angry." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Shut up brat. If I wanted advice on how to fight I'd talk to myself."  
  
"Careful Veggie, people will think you're insane." Said Videl. "Wait, forget that. They already know that you _are_ insane." Vegeta glared at her while cracking his knuckles but didn't say anything. He simply lowered himself into position. He'd allow Videl to make the first move.  
  
"Go easy on the old man Vidy, I think I'd like a spar with him when you're done."  
  
"Brat, shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you." Said Vegeta while glaring at Gohan before seeing stars as he was knocked onto his butt by an elbow to the side of the head from Videl.  
  
"You're fighting me, remember?" Videl smirked at the Saiya-jin prince as he sat up and shook his head. A frown formed on Videl's face as she looked at Gohan. "I thought you said he's strong? I haven't transformed yet and he's already seeing stunned."  
  
"Well what do you expect? Bulma's been keeping him busy."  
  
"Eww, Gohan"  
  
"What? She's been making him do housework and stuff."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"What'd you think I meant?" Asked Gohan while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Hehe, oh nowow!" Videl jumped back just in time to avoid having her legs taken out from under her.  
  
"Girl, I'll show you." Vegeta leapt at her, his arm pulled back like a snake ready to strike. But at the last second he spun around to kick her in the side only to have his leg go straight through her. He stopped and stared as Videl seemed to evaporate into the air. "What theyour old techniques won't work on me girl." The full blooded Saiya-jin spun around and sent his fist straight through the head of another after image.  
  
"I don't know Vegeta. Looks like they're working to me." Commented Gohan. Vegeta ignored him and brought an arm up just in time to block a punch from Videl.  
  
"You're slow Veggie-head." Taunted Videl as her leg snuck past Vegeta's defenses to land a solid kick to his stomach. "I thought you were supposed to be good."  
  
Gohan smirked at his mate. "Well I think you're trying to compare him to me and that's impossible since no one is as good as me."  
  
"Don't say that dear, you're starting to sound like this old man here." In a flash Vegeta powered up to Super Saiya-jin and lashed out at her. His fist landed solidly in her gut, sending her crashing into the wall below one of the GR's skylights. Gohan cringed but didn't move since he knew it'd take a lot more then that to take her out of the game. Videl quickly got to her feet and ascended to Super Saiya-jin. "That was a good one Vegeta." She wiped a thin trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. "I felt some pain."  
  
"There's plenty more where that came from." Replied Vegeta. "Any last words for your mate before I beat you?"  
  
"Sure, day 53." Gohan blinked at her in confusion before smirking and nodding in understanding. A second later Videl brought her hands up to her face; fingers fanned out, and coolly said, "Solar Flare." Instantly the room was bathed in blinding light. Vegeta cried out in pain at the intensity of it. It's been years since someone has bothered to use that technique on him and he'd forgotten how much the light hurt one's eyes, overloading them and distracting them enough to allow their opponent to escape or, in this case, attack.  
  
As Vegeta stood their rubbing at his eyes he felt himself being picked up and thrown into the wall only to then be kicked across the floor of the GR. He grunted in pain.  
  
"You bitch! Stop using those damn tricks and fight me!" Growled Vegeta.  
  
"I am fighting you oh mighty prince of produce." Replied Videl. "And you know that nothing I've done so far has been a trick."  
  
"Girl," Vegeta suddenly appeared behind Videl and had her in a chokehold, "you have a lot to learn." Gohan felt sorry for Vegeta when Videl smirked. He knew that what Videl was about to do would hurt a lot and that it would undoubtedly have the added side effect of pissing off Vegeta.  
  
Gohan cringed in sympathy as a horse pain filled cry echoed through the GR as Vegeta fell to the floor and curled up into a ball, his hands protectively covering his aching testicles.  
  
"You" The mighty Saiya-jin felt like he is going to throw up. "bitch. I'm gonna," he coughed and took in a shaky breath, "kill you." Videl laughed at him.  
  
"No you're not. Because I know that then you'd have to deal with Gohan, and you know what happens when he gets pissed." Replied a smiling Videl. Gohan walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"You'd also have to deal with Bulma and my mom. And you know what they're like when they're pissed." Videl shuddered slightly at the thought before she and Gohan left Vegeta to his missery.  
  


~*~  


  
The demi-Saiya-jin couple sat at the kitchen table while chatting with Bulma and Chi-Chi. Their topic, Gohan and Videl's future. Now a more accurate description of what's going on would be to say that Bulma and Chi-Chi are discussing the future of Gohan and Videl while the two love birds sit quietly and let the older women talk. After a few minutes Vegeta stumbled into the room.  
  
"What's wrong with you Veggie-chan?" Asked Bulma. Vegeta glared at Videl.  
  
"He's upset because I beat him in a spar." Bulma and Chi-Chi stared at her in shock.  
  
"You beat Vegeta?" Asked Bulma in disbelief. Videl and Gohan nodded.  
  
"HmmI guess you two did actually do some training in the Room of Spirit and Time." Commented Chi-Chi. Gohan and Videl stayed quiet.  
  
"So how'd you do it? I know that you're not stronger then him." Said Bulma as she got herself some more tea.  
  
"Ihit him in the one spot that's sure to bring down any man." Bulma stared wide-eyed at Videl while Chi-Chi burst into laughter.  
  
"You," Bulma snickered, "hit him in the balls." She chuckled lightly. "Now that's a low blow."  
  
"Really low considering how short he is." Commented Gohan, causing them all to laugh a bit more. Vegeta fumed and glared at them all.  
  
And then Bulma walked over to the fridge and pulled an icepack out of the freezer and placed it between her husband's legs. The mighty Saiya-jin jumped and blushed deeply but didn't complain since it dulled the pain that's still coursing through his lower body. He sent the now hysterically laughing Gohan and Videl a glare that would surely kill most humans, the two demi-Saiya-jins didn't notice.  
  
But that was only the start of Vegeta's embarrassment for soon Krillin, drawn by the laughter and by a request for something to drink from his daughter, appeared in the door. The man was greeted by the sight of Bulma holding an icepack on Vegeta's genitals while Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi laughed their heads off.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Asked the former monk while a mischievous smirk played across his features.  
  
"Veggie's in pain because Videl hit him in the balls while they were sparing." Krillin blinked once before looking at Videl. She nodded. Instantly the short man burst into laughter. As he wiped a tear from his eye he glimpsed a camera sitting on the counter. Placed there as if meant to be used at this moment. He quickly picked it up and snapped several pictures before anyone knew what was going on.  
  
"These will look great in the photo album." Commented Krillin.  
  
"CUEBALL!" Roared Vegeta as he lunged at Krillin. The former monk quickly retreated from the room at top speed with Vegeta hot on his tail.  
  
"Well it looks like he's feeling better." Commented Chi-Chi as she took a drink of her tea.  
  


~*~  


  
"GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Vegeta as he chased Krillin into the living room where everyone was still gathered. After only taking a few steps into the room Vegeta found himself yanked to a stop by Goku's hand clamping down on the back of his training suit.  
  
"Where's the buffet Vegeta?" Asked Goku.  
  
"Not now Kakarott! I have a weak little human to kill!" Growled Vegeta while trying to free himself.  
  
"Sorry, I can't allow you to kill him. That wouldn't make 18 very happy."  
  
"No it wouldn't." Commented the blonde bombshell of a cyborg.  
  
"I don't care if that tin can isn't happy! I need to get that camera away fromshit." He had said it and now all of them would want to know why he wanted the camera.  
  
"Camera?" Replied Goku before spying the camera in Krillin's hands. "What's with the camera Krillin?" Asked Goku. Krillin moved out from behind his wife, she being his best bet for survival at the moment, and smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"Nothing Goku. Veggie-chan," everyone snickered at Krillin using Bulma's pet name for Vegeta, "was hit in the balls by Videl while sparing with her and I snapped a few pictures of Bulma holding an icepack to his aching ego." Everyone in the room laughed or, in the case of 18 and Piccolo, cracked a smile.  
  
"Why you!" Vegeta lashed out at Krillin but was stopped by Goku's firm grip.  
  
"Aww, did the big bad Saiya-jin get hurt by the itty bitty girl?" Marron looked at Yamcha.  
  
"I didsn't hurt Unky Veggie." Everyone smiled at the little girl.  
  
"No sweetie, they're talking about Videl." Replied 18.  
  
"Oh." Marron thought about that for a few seconds before pulling on her mother's pant leg. "Wha' 'id Videl do?" Asked the girl when her mother looked down.  
  
"She hit him between the legs."  
  
"Oh." Again Marron thought about the reply for several seconds. But this time she walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"What do you want?" Growled the Saiya-jin prince. Marron smiled at him before punching him between the legs as hard as she could. Vegeta froze as his lower lip trembled while Marron happily skipped back to her mother.  
  
"Like that mommy?" 18 chuckled lightly as she patted her daughter on the head. Everyone burst into laughter, including that four who had just been in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, just like that." Replied 18. "Although I imagine Videl kicked him." Marron smiled and turned back to Vegeta who seemed to be pleading with Bulma to save him. Bulma smirked at him.  
  
"I think that's enough." Said Bulma just as Marron was brining her leg back. "I still want another kid and Uncle Vegeta can't give me one if he's hurt to badly." Everyone in the room snickered while Vegeta paled slightly.  
  
'There's no way in hell that I'm gonna have another brat.' Thought Vegeta before hearing Bulma chuckled in his mind.  
  
::Of course you do.:: Said the woman. "Vegeta still has to give me the daughter I've always wanted." This made Vegeta pale even more. It's not that he didn't like making them, it was the part with Bulma being pregnant and then there being a little kid running around that he didn't like.  
  
"Hey, maybe you and Videl can be pregnant at the same time!" Suggested Chi-Chi. The two women in question looked at each other.  
  
"No." Was their curt reply.  
  


~*~  


  
The faces of three chibis and one adult pressed up against the glass of the aircraft's windows as the plane neared its final destination, Papaiya Island, the location of the Tenkaichi Budokai. All around them are dozens more planes carrying passengers, most to watch the fights but some to participate in them, to the island. And on the surface of the ocean below them are ship ferrying people to the island.  
  
As they drew nearer to the stadium they could see that a carnival is set up not far from the stadium.  
  
"Oh! I wanna go on that ride!" Chi-Chi smiled at her husband before looking out the window and seeing the large tower rising a few hundred feet into the air, a car full of people is slowing to a stop at the top of it before falling straight down.  
  
"Ummalright dear." Replied the woman, her face slightly green at the thought of going on that ride. It wasn't that she minded heights since she flies on Nimbus or in her husband's arms all the time. It was just that she wouldn't have any control over something like that ride. And not being able to exude at least a small amount of control over something was something she didn't like.  
  
"Look! Look!" Shouted Goten while pointing out the window. "They have cotton candy!" Everyone that wasn't at least part Saiya-jin chuckled at the chibi.  
  
"I wanna ride the marmarry gowhat's it called again daddy?"  
  
"Merry-go-round." Replied Krillin.  
  
"Yea! I wanna ride that!"  
  
"That ride's for babies." Said Trunks. Marron bopped him on the head.  
  
"I'm not a baby!" Exclaimed Marron while pouting at Trunks.  
  
"Errsorry." Replied the lavender haired chibi. Everyone smiled at them.  
  
"You know," Chi-Chi leaned forward to speak to Bulma, "they do kind of make a cute couple." Bulma laughed at her friend.  
  
"Nah. I just can't see those two together." Replied Bulma as she expertly piloted the plane in for a perfect landing. "Now Goten and Marron I can see."  
  
"What? Are you crazy?"  
  
"I'm not the one who started planning her son's wedding when he was only twelve years old."  
  
"Hey! There's nothing wrong with that!" Replied Chi-Chi before looking at her son and future daughter-in-law and seeing them pull a few things from a duffel bag. She watched as they each put on a bandana and a pair of sunglasses. That, combined with their matching dark blue gis with maroon undershirts, made them look almost like siblings instead of a couple who, if she has any say in it, will be married within the next couple of months.  
  
"What's with the new look?" Asked Yamcha.  
  
"We decided that it'd be easier to hide our identities then our relationship." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Asked Tien.  
  
"Because my father is Hercule Satan and if the world knew that I have a boyfriend there'd be reporters bugging you guys all the time." Replied Videl.  
  


~*~  


  
"Welcome, welcome!" Said a rather flamboyant man as the Z-Senshi disembarked from their aircraft. "I've got a couple of good tickets going cheap." He smiled at them, a gold tooth shining in the sunlight.  
  
"No thanks, we already have tickets for the best seats in the place." Replied Bulma as she encapsulated her plane.  
  
The man laughed. "I'm sure that's what you were told. But I can assure you that there's no better seats then these ones right here." He waved the tickets in front of them. "And I'll let you have them for only two hundred zeni a piece."  
  
"Sorry but we don't need them."  
  
"Look, I" He was silenced by a large hand coming to rest on his shoulder. The man turned around to see the gruff face of a security guard.  
  
"Still scalping tickets?" Said the security guard. "This time I won't let you off the hook. You're under arrest."  
  
"Hey wait, I wasn't trying to sell these tickets! Honest!" Protested the man.  
  
The guard looked at Bulma, "Is that true?" She looked at the ticket scalper for a second before smiling.  
  
"Yes it is sir. We lost our tickets and this man was kind enough to help us find them."  
  
"Is that so?" The guard raised a skeptical eyebrow at the man.  
  
"I uhhyea, that's right. Here you go." He quickly handed Bulma the tickets.  
  
"Thank you." Replied Bulma before she and the rest of her group walked off. Behind them the guard left to continue on his patrol and the man sighed before smiling and pulling some more tickets from his pocket and running over to another group of newly arrived people.  
  
Bulma looked at the tickets she had taken from the man and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny Bulma?" Asked Yamcha.  
  
"These tickets are for the worst seats in the place and they're not even real."  
  
Videl smiled before spotting a group of kids from school standing in line for tickets, they're all friends of Sharpner. "Hey Bulma, can I have those?"  
  
"Huh? Sure thing kid." Replied the woman. Videl took the tickets and ran over to the group of kids. She came back a minute later with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"They're a bunch trouble makers from school."  
  
"So?"  
  
Gohan chuckled at the thoughts he's picking up on from his mate. "When they get to the gate they won't be able to get in because those tickets are fake. And by then it'll be too late to buy real ones."  
  
"Right." Said Videl before frowning. In the parking lot she can see her father's plane landing, a throng of reporters stand ready to greet the champ. Videl could feel Gohan rest a hand on her shoulder as she watched her father get off the aircraft, her mother close behind him, and greet the reporters with his usual roar. As Videl watched she spiked her ki and saw her mother look at her and smile, Videl smiled back. Even in disguise her mother knew her. She doubted that the same could be said for her father.  
  


~*~  


  
"Names please?" Asked the man at the registration table.  
  
"Saiyaman."  
  
"Saiyagirl."  
  
"Ah, it's nice to see siblings participating in the tournament."  
  
"We're not brother and sister, sir." Replied Videl.  
  
"Oh? But you two look so alike in your costumes."  
  
Vegeta folded his arms and replied "She's the brat's mate." His tone was one of utter boredom and disinterest.  
  
"Mate..." The monk looked back at the two teens standing before him, his face reddened slightly by Vegeta's choice of word. "Ummvery well." He thought the two looked too young to be doing what the short man with flame like black hair implied. With a few quick scribbles in a ledger he ushered them aside. Gohan and Videl stepped aside and Goku and Chi-Chi took their place. The monk stared at one of the most famous couples in Tenkaichi Budokai history for several seconds before shaking himself from his stunned stupor.  
  
"Are you gonna register us now?" Asked Chi-Chi. She didn't like being stared at.  
  
"Err umm yea" He wrote their names down in the book. "Next."  
  
Krillin stepped up to the table and smiled at the man. "I'm Krillin and this is my wife, 18."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Yamcha." The monk silently wrote the name down in the ledger before looking up to see two kids standing in front of him.  
  
"Hi! I'm Goten! This is the first tournament I'm gonna be in! Are there a lot of other kids fighting? Do you think I'll make some friends? I think I'll win this easily. Do you like my gi? It's just like my daddy's." The monk blinked at the chibi before looking to the lavender haired lad beside him.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend's over eager nature and in a much less hyper tone said, "I'm Trunks."  
  
"Ok, that's two for the junior division."  
  
Twin exclemations of "What?!" came from Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Junior division? I forgot about that." Said Videl.  
  
"You mean we have to fight a bunch of babies? That's so unfair. We won't have any competition." The monk smiled at them.  
  
"I'm sure you'll have plenty of competition. Almost all of the children who have registered so far have been trained in one of Hercule Satan's dojos." Goten and Trunks looked at each other in disgust while being dragged away by their mothers.  
  
Next a man with three eyes stepped up to the table and smiled at the two chibis as they bickered about how the tournament isn't going to be any fun. "Tien." The man said before stepping aside.  
  
"Ma Junior." The monk stared at the tall green man before him.  
  
"Out of my way Namek." Growled Vegeta when Piccolo didn't move fast enough. Piccolo gave the Saiya-jin prince a sideways glance before stepping aside.  
  
"N-n-name?" Stuttered the monk. Half from shock at having so many past contenders, several of which had left the ring and stadium in shambles last time they fought, registering for the tournament.  
  
"I am Vegeta. Prince of the Saiya-jins, a race far superior to you puny humans."  
  
"ErrVegetable. Ok" Vegeta's fist slammed down on the table while his friends and family smile and chuckle around him.   
  
"It's Vegeta you imbecile."  
  
"S-sorry sir." Replied the monk while quickly correcting what he had written.  
  


~*~  


  
"So what shall we do now? The tournament doesn't start until tomorrow morning." Said Bulma before all eyes fell on Goku. They each knew what they'd be spending at least the next half-hour doing.  
  
"Let's get something to eat!" Five rumbles signaled the agreement of the other Saiya-jin and demi-Saiya-jins. "I'm" Goku stopped as a voice rang out from the throng of people.  
  
"Ice cream! Get your ice cream here!" If the man knew of the hell he had just unleashed on himself then he would ran for the hills as fast as his legs can carry him.  
  
The non Saiya-jins in their group of close nit friends and family cringed as six hungry Saiya-jins stampeded towards the man who looked up upon feeling the ground tremble beneath his feet.  
  
"Errhi. What ca-" He didn't get time to ask for their orders before the gallons of ice cream were removed from his cart and replaced with wads of cash.  
  
All around them people stared as the six of them devoured the ice cream.  
  


~*~  


  
_Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrp!_ "AhhhI feel better now. That was some good ice cream." Chi-Chi stared at her future daughter-in-law in disbelief. When she had first met the girl she had been much morehuman about her eating habits. But now she was just as bad as the rest of them.  
  
Gohan chuckled at her. "That wasn't very lady like."  
  
"You know that I've never been much of a lady."  
  
"Touché. And yea, that was good ice cream. I think the Rocky Road was my fave. Or maybe it was the Mint and Chocolate chip."  
  
"Mint and Chocolate Chip." Replied Videl before kissing Gohan lightly. He smiled at her when they broke the kiss.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Ewwno more kissy kissy stuff!" Exclaimed Goten and Trunks.  
  
"That's sick!" Added Goten.  
  
"Well you'll like it when you're older." Replied Gohan.  
  
Goten made a sour face at his brother. "Uh uh! I'm never lettin' a _girl_ kiss me! They's got cooties!" Behind him 18 leaned down to her daughter and whispered something in the girl's ear. Marron's eyes were alight with a mischievous gleam as she walked over to Goten.  
  
"Goten-kun?" Said the blonde girl as she looked at the boy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wants ta give you someding." Goten's eyes lit up like to small lights.  
  
"Is it more ice cream?"  
  
"No"  
  
"A new toy?" Goten didn't notice 18 talking to his mother, or his mother pulling out her camera while a huge smile lit up her face.  
  
"No"  
  
"The-" He fell silent as a camera flashed in Chi-Chi's hands. His face is pale and his jaw slack from shock. Marron had kissed him on the cheek. A girl had kissed him on the cheek. A cootie-infested _girl_ had _kissed_ him on the _cheek_. Slowly his eyes grew wide in horror. "Ahhh!!!" Screamed the boy. "Cooties! Cooties! Get 'em off! Ahh!" Goten franticly rubbed at his cheek while running in circles. Off to the side Trunks was laughing his head off.  
  
"Now that was such a cute picture." Said a smiling Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yes it was Chi." Replied Goku. "Hey Krillin. Does this mean that Goten and Marron are dating?" He didn't get any reply.  
  
"Krillin? You ok man?" Asked Yamcha. The former monk is red faced and glaring at Goten.  
  
18 looked at her husband. Her confusion as to his reaction is evident in her features. "Kr-"  
  
"How dare you kiss my little girl!" Yelled Krillin as he took off after Goten. "Get back here you little punk!"  
  
"Oh great, now he's acting like my dad." Commented Videl. Krillin, overhearing her comment, stopped suddenly at looked at his friends and family.  
  
"I'm not that bad!" Cried the short man before kicking a pebble across the ground and moping back to his wife's side.  
  


~*~  


  
"So who's up for some fun?!" Exclaimed Yamcha as they walked out of the hotel they'll be staying at over the next few days.  
  
"I AM!" Shouted Goku, Goten, and Trunks as they pumped their fists into the air.  
  
"So are Vidy and I." Said Gohan. He and Videl had kept their sunglasses on but changed out of their gis and traded in the bandanas for baseball caps.   
  
"Although we're able to control ourselves more then those three." Added Videl. The other members of their group chuckled.  
  
"Except when it comes to food." Mumbled Krillin. Piccolo was the only one who heard him and cracked a small smile.  
  
"I want some cotton candy!" Exclaimed Goten as they walked towards the carnival.  
  
"I want a corndog, funnel cake, lemon shakeup, and ummcotton candy!" Added Goku.  
  


~*~  


  
A man with a scraggly gray beard eyed Goku in disbelief as he was helped away from the roller coaster. The man has never seen such a mess created by only one man.  
  
"I told you not to go on that ride after eating all that food." Scolded Chi-Chi as she wiped the sweat from her husband's face.  
  
"I" Goku's cheeks bulged as a hand shot up to cover his mouth. He quickly ran to a trashcan standing a few feet away. Chi-Chi sighed as she patted her husband's back, the passers by were baffled at the smile on the woman's face since they couldn't understand how she could be happy about her husband's condition. But then they didn't know that Chi-Chi rarely gets to dote over a sick loved one, and that the chance to baby her husband is something that's even rarer.  
  
"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel." Chi-Chi put an arm around Goku's back and half dragged/half carried him back towards the hotel.  
  
"But Chi-Chi I wanna go on more rides!" Said Goku, his voice lacking any real conviction.  
  
"Oh no you're not. You need to get your rest so you can fight in the tournament." Replied Chi-Chi. "I expect to face you in the ring like the last time I fought in the tournament." Goku smiled at the thought of fighting his mate in the tournament ring again after all these years.  
  
The music playing over the speakers stopped as an announcement was made. **Everyone who registered for the tournament please report to courtyard B for the qualifying round. All tournament participants need to report to courtyard B at this time.** With a pop the music started again.  
  
Chi-Chi glared at the speaker mounted on a nearby light pole. How dare they hold the qualifying round now when her Goku is sick!  
  
"Ch-Ch-Chi-Chi?" Whined Goku, his lower lip trembling as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.  
  
Chi-Chi's features instantly softened upon looking at her husband and seeing that he's in pain. "What's wrong Goku-chan?"  
  
"C-could you loosen your grip on my arm p-please?" Chi-Chi blinked several times before looking at the arm she's holding. The part below her grip was turning blue, she instantly relaxed her grip.  
  
"Sorry." Goku smiled at her weakly.  
  
"It's ok."  


  


By the time Goku and Chi-Chi entered courtyard B Goku was somewhat recovered from his stomach emptying experience on the roller coaster.  
  
"Hey Goku, Chi-Chi! Over hear!" Yelled Krillin from the side of the large courtyard.  
  
"What are you all standing around for? Aren't we supposed to be qualifying?"  
  
"We're going to." Replied Gohan. "But we're gonna go last."  
  
"They changed the way it's done, now you have to punch a machine. Only the top fifteen scores get to go on."  
  
"What? That's no fun!" Exclaimed Goku.  
  
"Yea, there's more to fighting then just strength." Added Chi-Chi.  
  
Videl looked with disdain at the large crowd gathered to the side of the courtyard and replied, "Well you can thank my father for the change." She felt someone squeeze her shoulder and looked up to see Gohan, Videl couldn't help smiling at him.  
  
"Don't blame him."  
  
"Brat, shut the hell up. You know that nothing good has ever come from that bafoon."  
  
"You're wrong Vegeta." Replied Gohan while giving Videl a look that made Vegeta want to puke.  
  


~*~  


  
The long line of hopefuls slowly dwindled as each stepped before the punching machines and took their turn driving their fist into the pad covering the sensors. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, no one was left but the Z-Senshi.  
  
Yamcha put on a little show for the crowd, the ladies in the crowd anyway, and stepped aside so that Tien could go.  
  
The three eyed warrior lightly backhanded the machine and walked off.  
  
Piccolo mimicked Tien before leaving to meditate.  
  
Then Chi-Chi stepped forward to take her turn, when the men started to whistle and cat called at her she turned back to Goku and kissed him passionately, the men fell silent as Goku smiled in utter contentment at them. With a smile matching Goku's Chi-Chi nonchalantly wrapped her knuckles on the pad earned a score easily high enough to get her into the tournament.  
  
Goku quickly tapped the machine before going to his wife's side simply to make the other men there jealous, not that he didn't like his mate's company.  
  
18 smirked at the men ogling her as she sauntered up to the punching machine. From what she could hear of their comments, Chi-Chi's demonstration had been forgotten. But just as she was about to punch the machine little Marron toddled over to her.  
  
"Mommy," 18 could hear some of the men cry out in horror as their image of the beautiful blonde were shattered, "I wa' ice keem." 18 smiled and crouched down.  
  
"Ok ho-"  
  
"Excuse me miss, but could you please take your turn? We'd like to finish." Said a monk, interrupting 18. The blonde looked at the man with her usual cold gaze before carelessly slapping the back of her hand into the pad and picking up her daughter.  
  
18 smiled at her husband, "Hurry up Krillin, we're gonna go get some ice cream."  
  
"Er uhok." The former monk quickly ran up to the machine and punched it before running after his wife and kid.  
  
Next was Vegeta. The Saiya-jin prince sneered at the group of humans, his look alone elicited whimpers and cries for mercy, and barely tapped the machine, tilting it back on its supports and earning the highest score so far.  
  
From their group only two people have yet to go, Gohan and Videl, also known as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl.   
  
As the two teens walked up to the machines Videl asked, ::How about we give them something to remember us by?::  
  
::Sure, what'd you have in mind?::  
  
::We demolish these things, free of charge of course.:: Gohan chuckled lightly to himself.  
  
::Sounds like fun, although we probably shouldn't destroy them.::  
  
::Don't worry about it, my dad paid for these things.::  
  
::In that case:: They drew back their fists before rocketing them forward faster then the eyes of the average person could perceive. The two punching machines flew away from them and came to rest as twin crumpled masses of plastic and metal against the far wall. Suddenly there was a mad dash for the exit as frightened men and women ran away.  
  
"I think that went well." Commented Videl as she hooked her arm with Gohan's.  
  
"Yea, and fun." Replied Gohan as they joined the rest of their little group, the remaining members of which where not making any move to hide their amusement. The sea of people parted before them as they left to go back to the carnival.  
  


============================================================================  
  
Please Review.  



	11. P4 Ch11 Round One

**

Destiny  


**Part 4: Complicated Months  
Chapter 11: Round One  
  
*waves timidly to my adoring fans* Hello everyone, it's been a while.  
Hehehehehehehehe.  
Anyway, without further ado, the first round of the tournament!  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
**  
**============================================================================  
  
Two mysterious figures snuck ever close to the bed, their black clothing blending well with the near darkness of the room. The only source of light was from where the curtains don't quite close all the way, allowing a thin sliver of pale light from the streetlights outside the window to filter through. Grasped in their hands are several items that will be used on one of the two unsuspecting occupants of the room's single bed.  
  
Are you sure this is gonna work?  
  
The other partner in mischief glared at him, the effect lost completely in the dark, Of course I am you idiot! My plans are perfect! They always work!  
  
I don't know Trunks. It was your idea to try and turn broccoli into candy in your mom's lab?  
  
Ok, so I've failed one time.  
  
Oh, and there was the The sound of movement came from the bed.  
  
Shut up Goten! exclaimed Trunks as he clamped a hand over Goten's mouth. When the noises stopped Goten mumbled something but Trunks could understand him so he removed his hand. What did you say?  
  
I said that you're being louder then me.  
  
leave the thinking up to me baka! Goten shrugged in the darkness before taking the cap from the super glue, beside him Trunks opened a bottle of hair dye.  
  


~*~  


  
A soft contented sigh whispered past Videl's lips as she awoke in much the same way she has since reuniting with Gohan, held tenderly in his arms. She smiled while opening her eyes and seeing him. _It's strange_, she thought. _We've been together for more then a year and yetI'm not sick of him. Hell, we LIVED alone together for a year If it had been anyone else I probably would have gone nuts. But with Gohancould I ever get sick of having him around?_ As she studied his features, memorizing them for the thousandth time, she watched as Gohan opened his eyes. And as soon as she looked into his obsidian eyes she knew the answer, _No, I'll never tire of him, of waking up like this._ Thought Videl while saying, Good morning. Gohan smiled at her, a smile that only he was capable of doing.  
  
'morning. Sleep well? replied Gohan. Videl smiled and stretched before kissing him lightly.  
  
I always sleep well when I'm with you. Gohan chuckled softly.  
  
I find that hard to believe. Some nights neither of us sleep.  
  
Videl smacked him playfully and said, Baka, you know what I mean. Gohan scratched his head and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
I do? Videl's eyes narrowed at him.  
  
Yes you Gohan started laughing, Don't laugh at me Son Gohan!  
  
sorry, but I A yell that could wake the dead echoed through out the hotel. What the hell was that?  
  
I don't know. It sounded like a drowning cat.  
  


~*~  


  
_Why's he still in his room?_ Thought the MC as he walked through the halls of the hotel. _He knows about the publicity shots with the kids this morning._ He stopped in front of one of the many doors and knocked. A few seconds passed before the door was opened a crack by a woman.  
  
Hello, do you need something?  
  
Ah Selene, nice to see you. Is Hercule here? He didn't show up this morning and  
  
Yes, my husband's here. He's ummnot feeling well.  
  
The MC looked thoughtful for a moment, Do you want me to get the doctor? A slight smile appeared on the woman's face, puzzling the man.  
  
a mischievous smirk replaced the smile, could you get a, the woman brought a hand to her mouth and giggled, hair dresser here? From behind her came the sound ofthe MC couldn't think of what it sounded like. But what came next was unmistakable,  
  
SELENE!!! Tell that moron to go away and get back in here and help me!  
  
Oh shush Hercule. You know that there's nothing I can do about it, replied Selene before turning back to the MC. You'll have to excuse him since he's having abad hair day. The MC blinked at her.  
  
I'll see what I can do, replied the MC before walking off.  
  


~*~  


  
Videl stared at the two chibis before her. The entire group of Gohan's family and friends were scattered around the room. And all of them, including Gohan, were rolling with laughter. So you did _what _to my father? They had all gathered there when Goten and Trunks started laughing and Videl was the only one who couldn't seem to comprehend what the two devils had done during the night.  
  
We super glued a clown wig and a big red nose to his head, replied Trunks while Goten pouted at her.  
  
Are you mad at me Nee-chan? Asked Goten while giving her the biggest, saddest set of puppy dog eyes he could muster.  
  
No no no! I'm not angryI'm just A chuckled left Videl's mouth as the image of her father in a bright multicolored wig and clown nose drove its way into her mind. I can't believe you did that! Added Videl before joining the others in fits of laughter.  
  
Gohan wiped a tear from his eye, what gave you the idea to do that? Across the room Vegeta stood up and made a hasty dash for the door.  
  
We did that to Veggie! exclaimed Goten.  
  
Cursed Vegeta, he wasn't fast enough and now all eyes were on him.  
  
We glued the head of a rooster costume to him while he was sleeping, explained Trunks. Everyone blinked several times as they looked at Vegeta.  
  
Krillin snickered and said, Does that make you the prince of all chickens? The comment seemed to break down an invisible dam as the room was once again filled with the roar of laughter.  


  
~*~  


  
_Knock. Knock. Knock._  
  
Who is it?! Growled Hercule as he passed back and forth in his hotel suite.  
  
I'm Franswa. I was sent here because someone is having a hair emergency. In the room Selene had to stifle a laugh, from the way the man on the other side of the door sounded he had to be gay.  
  
Well it's _about time_! roared Hercule as he opened the door, careful not to let anyone who might be in the hall see him.  
  
I got here as fast as I could. It's not every day I get to work on such a fine hunk of man like you, said Franswa as he entered the room with his bag of tools. Now what His eyes grew wide at seeing the champ's predicament. Oh dear lord! What has some heathen done to your wonderful hair?!  
  
Hercule didn't have time to answer before the man grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom. Selene tried to follow but Franswa shook a finger at her and closed the door.  
  
Franswa, with a finger on his chin in thought, studied Hercule's 'hair.' After several seconds he approached the much larger man and tugged on the wig, earning a sharp yelp from Hercule. Franswa and leaped back as Hercule grabbed his head.  
  
What'd you do that for?! yelled Hercule at the cowering stylist.  
  
I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't come off  
  
You IDIOT!!! You wouldn't _be here_ if it would come off!  
  
I guess so. Heheno hard feelings?  
  
Hercule grimaced at the look on the man's face and replied, No hard feelings.  
  
He regretted replying instantly since Franswa jumped on him and began kissing him on the cheek while saying, Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!  
  


~*~  


  
Goku stepped out into the bright morning sun and smiled as he inhaled deeply, savoring the aroma of flowers and fresh air. _This is a great day for fighting,_ thought the Saiya-jin. If any of his friends had been there they would have commented about how he thought every day was a great day for fighting. Two laughing streaks of color, one orange and one purple, zoomed by on either side of him as he started off down the walk. A second later he sensed Chi-Chi running up behind him.  
  
Why didn't you wait for me Son Goku? the mighty Saiya-jin flinched ever so slightly at the tone of his mates voice.  
  
Sorry Chi, I was just in a hurry to get to the stadium. Chi-Chi's frown wavered for a second before turning upside down.  
  
You do know that just because you're there and ready to fight doesn't mean that everyone else will be too.  
  
Goku scratched his head, it doesn't? Chi-Chi let out a light carefree laugh at her husband's childlike innocence.  
  
Yes. And I'm surprised at you Goku.  
  
Why's that Chi-chan?  
  
Because you've apparently forgotten about the buffet the tourna-WOW! in a flash the Saiya-jin picked his mate up into his arms and streaked off to the arena's cafeteria. GOKUUUU! SL- Chi-Chi didn't get a chance to finish her shrieked plea before they stopped. Chi-Chi's head spun from the sudden changes in velocity over the last three seconds as she looked around the room. Goten and Trunks were busy scarfing down what appeared to be their tenth plate each. Gohan and Videl seemed to be flirting more then actually eating do to the way that they are sitting and the fact that there were only four empty plates in front of each of them. Vegeta seemed to have one corner of the room all to himself with the exception of Bulma. The blue haired woman looked like she had been dragged from her hotel room before she was fully ready to leave, and a constant stream of men and women bringing plates and bowls of food to him. Off to one side she could see Marron giggling at Yamcha who had what looked like a bowl of oatmeal on his head. And judging by the glaring 18 and slightly ruffled Krillin the former bandit had said or done something they hadn't liked. Tien and Piccolo were the only ones absent from their little circle of close knit friends.  
  
But I'm HUNGRY!!! Chi-Chi turned towards the sound of her husband's voice to see a man trying rather fruitlessly to take an entire tub of scrambled eggs away from the Saiya-jin.  
  
Like I said before, you can't take them all! Now let go and get a plate!  
  
Chi-Chi shook her head at them.  
  
The man turned looked at her. Do as he says. Goku frowned but let go of the tray. Unfortunately the man trying to take it from him had chosen that exact moment to pull with all his might and with the lack of resistance this sent him flying backwards, scrambled eggs and all. The commotion caused silence to settle of over the room for several seconds. But since such things as a person covered in food isn't a new thing they quickly resume what they were doing.  
  


~*~  


  
The din of the crowd gradually lessened as the MC walked out towards the ring until, as he stopped in the middle of the tiled expanse of stone, silence hung in the air. Only the shouts of Peanuts! Popcorn! Peanuts and popcorn hear! and Cold bear, so_da_! could be heard from the venders walking up and down the aisles.  
  
Everyone watching could see the MC take a deep breath before shouting Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the twenty fifth Tenkaichi Budokai! into his microphone. In response the crowd erupted into cheers. Is everyone here ready to see the best fighters in the world compete for the title of World Champion?! again the crowd roared. Well then you're in for quite a treat this year since we have three former winners of this very tournament hear to be cheered on by you! And not only that but ten former competitors from this tournament are making their grand reappearance this year! the crowd went wild at this. This will be one tournament I'm sure none of us will ever forget folks! So if you're ready, the stadium shook with the spectator's shouts, let's get this tournament underway! The MC turned to a group of men at the controls to the stadiums large scoreboard, Gentlemen if you please. With the push of a few buttons the names of this year's competitors appeared on the large screen, giving the public their first look at this year's contestants. And what they saw drove them wild since they realized that what the MC had said is true. This truly would be a tournament to remember. As you can see there are five people making their first tournament appearance and ten, yes that's right folks, _ten_ returning competitors this year. And as yesterday's drawing determined the first match features Saiyagirl, a name that we assume to be an alias, verses Sharpner, the number one student in Hercule Satan's very own martial arts class! A particularly loud group of boys in the front row, Sharpner's fellow classmates at the dojo, earned a chuckle from the MC. In the waiting area Sharpner's eyes were firmly fixed on Saiyagirl, there was something about her that seemed really familiar that he just couldn't put his finger on. So let's get this tournament under way! Videl, a.k.a. Saiyagirl, glanced at Sharpner as they stood in the doorway of the waiting area.  
  
::Don't hurt him to bad.:: Videl smiled at Gohan.  
  
::I think I'm the one that's supposed to tell _you_ that.::  
  
::Yea, but I'm not going to be in the ring with him.:: Gohan could hear Videl laugh in his mind as she walked out of the waiting area and into the sunlight.  
  
Sharpner smirked at his opponent as they walked towards the ring, I hope you're not planning on me going easy on you just because you're a girl. Videl smirked right back at him.  
  
I wouldn't dream of it since it'd only make your defeat easier then it's already going to be. Beside her Sharpner chuckled.  
  
Whatever babe. And just so you know there's no hard feelings I'll _allow_ you to go on a date with me.  
  
Videl frowned and replied, I'd rather shove red hot pokers in my eyes.  
  
Well it sounds like these two are ready to begin so without further a due Fighters ready? Videl stood tall while Sharpner dropped into, whether by design or by lack of knowledge and experience Videl didn't know, a sloppy stance. The MC regarded Videl for a few seconds before asking, Are you ready Saiyagirl? Videl smiled at him.  
  
Whenever you are.  
  
The MC shrugged and brought his mic up to his lips, Dead silence filled the stadium as neither fighter moved.  
  
Sharpner smirked at Saiyagirl, I knew you weren't a fighter. You don't even know how to stand so as to be able to protect yourself.  
  
Oh really? Well I know enough to know that that stance of yours leaves you completely unprotected. Or at least it does against someone of my skill level.  
  
Sharpner laughed at her and replied, Whatever girlie, before lunging at her. The people watched, stunned, as Saiyagirl did nothing until Sharpner's fist was mere inches from her face. And what she did left almost everyone in the stadium, especially Sharpner, starring in disbelief. She had stopped his fist with a single finger.  
  
You want to know something Sharpner? I don't feel like dirtying my hands to defeat you. Sharpner blinked at her.  
  
What's that mean?  
  
Videl grabbed Sharpner's wrist and used the boy's own fist to punch him in the face. She could hear those in the fighter's waiting area, or at least those who she considered friends or soon to be family, laughing. After more then a minute of this she stopped and released Sharpner's wrist. The boy stood on wobbly legs as a smirking Videl asked, Why were you punching yourself Sharpner?  
  
We wobbled for a second before falling on his butt, unconscious.  
  
The MC blinked several times, Well that's certainly a new one in my book. And ummSaiyagirl is the winner by a, for lack of a better description, self inflicted knockout on the part of Sharpner.  
  
WHAT? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! Yelled one of the boy's from Sharpner's martial arts class. Videl shrugged and walked back to the waiting area.  
  
Good job hun, said Gohan as he kissed her lightly. Videl smiled at him.  
  
Thanks, although it was nothing.  
  
Yea, the next match should be much more fun to watch, commented Goku as the MC called Krillin and Yamcha to the ring.  
  
Two hundred Zeni says Yamcha wins! said Roshi as his two pupils walked from the room. 18's eyes narrowed at the man.  
  
I'll take that bet old man. There's no way my husband is going to lose this fight.  
  
I wouldn't be so sure there sweet thang, replied Roshi while sliding up next to 18. The blonde cyborg glared at him but refrained from striking him for sake of the little girl in her arms. I gave Yamcha a few pointers for this fight the old man stopped upon hearing the MC tell the fighters to begin. But before he or any of the others could move to watch the fight Yamcha landed outside the ring, a dazed look on the former bandit's face.  
  
18 smirked at Roshi, And I'm the one who helped Krillin train. Without another word she grabbed the man's wallet and removed two hundred Zeni.  
  
Who's up next? asked Chi-Chi. Videl frowned a little.  
  
My father and some guy named Yamu.  
  
::You have to forgive him sometime Videl.:: Gohan told her through their bond. Videl sighed.  
  
::I know that, and I will. But he has to apologize first.:: Gohan smiled at her in agreement.  
  


~*~  


  
Come on Herky, they're calling for you in the ring, said Selene as she rubbed the man's neck. They had been sitting in a private booth overlooking the ring and had seen the unnatural strength of most of those who had gone so far. Selene wouldn't tell him but she knew who Saiyagirl was and she had met most of the Z-Senshi while visiting their daughter at the Son home over the last few months.  
  
B-but what ifwhat if he's likelike those other two?  
  
Selene shrugged in indifference at her mate's sniveling and crossed her arms, Then you won't have to fight me in the next round. Hercule froze as the words sunk in. He'd spared with her many times and knew how strong she is. And, since she would never throw a fight, he would lose against her in the ring. Now this didn't really bother him all that much, but what did bother him was what his fans would say. They wouldn't see it as him losing a fight to his wife. They'd see it as him, the mighty Hercule Satan, losing to a girl. Selene could see Hercule's resolve building as he stood up and marched to the door.  
  
Hercule paused in the doorway, his hand still on the knob, and looked at his wife, Wish me luck?  
  
She smiled at him and replied, You won't need any luck to win this fight, trust me. Now let's go before they call the match.  
  


~*~  


  
Hercule roared as he took a running leap into the ring. His jump and flip were perfect. The landing however was a different matter. Mr. Satan wasn't quite able to keep his balance and ended up falling on his butt in front of millions of fans around the world thanks to the tournament being broadcast live. The man laughed it off while mentally groaning in pain. I'm alright! It takes more then a little pre-planned stunt to hurt me! yelled the champ as he flashed everyone twin victory signs. In the fighter's waiting area Selene and Videl could feel their cheeks redden in embarrassment.  
  
I still can't believe that buffoon is your mate, snickered Vegeta. You must have been desperate for a mate to have someone so Selene served the prince a knuckle sandwich with a side order of a round house kick. Luckily for her none of the officials saw her.  
  
Almost everyone had their eyes glued to the ring during the fight. The only exceptions were the champ's family and the Z-Senshi who watched out of amusement over the man's antics.  
  


~*~  


  
He's a good performer, I'll give him that, commented Yamcha as they watched Hercule run around the ring while pretending to be frightened of Yamu.  
  
Vegeta huffed at him, He should stop fooling around before Yamu does something.  
  
What do you think he could do? My Hercule is in control.  
  
Baka Onna. You may be a Saiya-jin but you know nothing about fighting, replied Vegeta just as Yamu took advantage of Hercule's antics to trip him. The sound of everyone inhaling at once could be heard as they watching in seemingly slow motion as the champ planted his face in the tiled surface of the ring.  
  
Krillin cringed at the sight, That had to hurt.  
  
Too bad his brain can't get any more damaged then it was before this fight. Everyone turned and stared at Videl. What? It's true.  
  
Selene's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, That's not a nice thing to say about your father dear.  
  
I know it's not. But do you honestly think that someone without brain damage would have a hair and dress style that's thirty years out of date? Selene looked at her daughter for a second before shrugging and turning back to the fight. She couldn't think of a better excuse for her mates rather out dated sense of style.  
  
Out in the ring Hercule glared at Yamu, causing the smaller man to take a step back in fear. But, as luck would have it, he had been standing at the edge of the ring and that one step resulted it him falling from the ring. Hercule blinked in surprise as his opponent suddenly disappeared from sight but after several seconds he threw his arms up and roared while once again flashing his fans twin victory signs.  
  
Yeeeeeeeeeeaaa! Give it up for your champion! roared Hercule.  
  
the guy accidentally stepped off the ring and he acts like it was a knock out, commented Yamcha.  
  
It took nearly fifteen minutes to calm down the fans so that the tournament could continue. In the fighter's waiting area Videl eagerly awaited the start of the match since it pit her mother against a behemoth of a man named Spopavich. She wasn't watching to see the outcome since she knew that her mother would easily win this fight. After all, her father had beaten this guy in the first round of the last tournament without any difficulty. Videl was watching to see her mother fight for the first time in years. But sadly she didn't get to see much since, when Spopavich tried to punch her, he was sent spinning into unconsciousness by Selene knocking his arm away. The woman blushed as the MC declared her the victor by knock out. With a few small waves to the people in the stands she made her way back to the fighter's area. guess I don't know my own strength.  
  
Yea, plus the fact that that guy isn't really all that strong helped, replied Goku.  
  
And I'm sure those muscles made him top heavy, added Chi-Chi as a blonde haired man approached her.  
  
Hello there, Chi-Chi turned and looked at the man.  
  
Can I help you with something?  
  
The man smiled at her and tossed his hair back, No, but I can help you get away from these people.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
I'm Jewel and I'd like to see you after our match to talk our future.  
  
Our future? Listen bub I'm happily married and  
  
What? To this moron? Jewel gestured to Goku. I've seen monkeys smarter then him. Chi-Chi glared at the man. See you in the ring babe. As the man turned to walk away Chi-Chi made to punch him only to be stopped by Goku.  
  
Let go of me Goku or so help me I'll  
  
Wow, cool it Chi! Save it for the ring! If you fight him here then you'll be disqualified.  
  
I don't care! _Nobody_ insults someone I love!  
  
But your match is up next.  
  
The smirk that appeared on Chi-Chi's face as she went out to the ring made even Vegeta feel uneasy.  
  
Once Chi-Chi stopped in the ring and faced Jewel the MC covered his mic to talk to them. Let's try to have a fight that lasts longer then one minute ok? Chi-Chi sneered at Jewel as the blonde haired pretty boy blew a kiss to the screaming droves of women in the stands.  
  
No problem. The sound of her voice sent a chill down the MC's back.  
  
_Man I'm glad I'm not the one who's fighting her,_ thought the MC as he turned and walked a few feet away. Now, Jewel, if you could tear yourself away from yourfans we'll get the fifth round under way. The blonde shrugged.  
  
Sure, whatever. And Chi-Chi, I'll go easy on you so I don't mar that pretty face of yours.  
  
It's your funerul, replied Chi-Chi.  
  
The instant the MC called for the fight to begin Chi-Chi disappeared from sight.  
  
What the? Jewel looked around the ring in an effort to find her, not seeing her he turned to the MC and asked, Has she left the ring?  
  
I doubt it. To confirm this Jewel felt his lovely teal shirt being ripped off of him.  
  
What the Next came his belt, causing his pants to fall and reveal a pair of pink underwear that appeared to be made of silk.  
  
Chi-Chi stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow as the man scrambled to pull his pants back up. You wear women's underwear?  
  
I have very sensitive skin! retorted Jewel.  
  
Yea, sure, like I believe that, replied Chi-Chi before quickly grabbing Jewel's ankles and flying into the air.  
  
PUT ME DOWN! screamed Jewel.  
  
Chi-Chi smirked at the man and extended her arm out as if she were going to drop him, If you wish.  
  
Ahhh! Nooo! Chi-Chi frowned as a wet spot appeared on Jewels pants, P-please! DON'T DROP ME!  
  
Make up your mind. First you want down and now you don't. And what kind of a man wets himself?  
  
I _DO_ want down! Ju-st don't drop meeeeeeeeee! Unfortunately the lack of a belt made it easy for his pants to come off. And that is exactly what happened, sending him plummeting to the ring below.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at the pair of teal pants in her hand and at the knocked out Jewel before calmly saying, Oh my. With a shrug of her shoulders she tossed the pants aside and floated down to the ground where some medics were busy loading Jewel onto a stretcher. She couldn't be sure but it looked like the man was missing a few teeth.  
  
Ok folks, I'm sure you'll agree that that was the mostinteresting fight so far. But once the ring is cleaned up a bit I'm sure we're going to see a fight that will be one of the best at this tournament since none other then Son Goku himself will be in it. And as I'm sure most of you already know when Goku is fighting the ring is sure to be destroyed. So please be careful and watch out for flying debris.  
  
After a few minutes had passed and the ring had been put back together Goku and Vegeta took their places.  
  
I am going to win this fight Kakarott, said Vegeta as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
Ok Vegeta. But just so you know, I've always made it to the finals. And I don't plan to change that now.  
  
Vegeta smirked at him, Say what you will, but _I_ will be the victor.  
  
Just like all our other fights right? Vegeta glowered at him.  
  
If their banter is any indication, these two fighters seem to know each other, said the MC. And from what they're saying this is sure to be a great fight!  
  
Shut up and start the fight already! growled Vegeta.  
  
right. Fighters ready? The people in the stands stood on pins and needles as they watched the MC paused and drew in a breath. They watched as he raised his hand into the air. They watched as he brought it down, slicing through the air between the two fighters as he spoke a single word, And they watched as nothing happened. Goku and Vegeta stood their in their own unique stances as they studied their opponent in utter silence, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Somewhere in the grass beside the ring a cricket chirped. The MC looked at the clock on the scoreboard to see that nearly thirty seconds had passed since he'd called for the fight to begin. In the stands the people were getting restless. One fellow through his cup into the ring. Vegeta ignored it as it sailed past his ear, barely missing him. Uh guys? You can begin you know?  
  
  
  
Come on!  
  
Fight already!  
  
Another restless patron, this time a woman, got tired of waiting and threw her box of popcorn into the ring and towards Goku. The Saiya-jin turned and blasted the box before it could hit him and thus the fight was on.  
  
Vegeta blasted at him at full speed and struck at Goku with a punch that would kill a lesser being. Goku managed to block the punch and was sent skidding back several feet.  
  
Not bad Vegeta, replied Goku. But you've hit harder while we're sparing. The Saiya-jin prince growled at him and went on the offensive again. Rocketing punches and kicks at Goku as they moved around the ring at speeds that made them seem to disappear at times.  
  
Vegeta grinned at Goku, My victory will be too easy if you do not fight back Kakarott. The younger Saiya-jin smirked at him.  
  
I'm just waiting for the right, Goku powered up a quick ki attack and blasted Vegeta away from him and into the air,   
  
Vegeta didn't bother to dash back down to the ring to attack with his fists; instead he sent a ki ball flying towards Goku. The people in the stands, who had cheered the two combatants on at a deafening level, fell silent in awe as they watched the bright ball of energy sail through the air on silent wings. Goku looked at the ki blast and at the people in the stands, his ability to sense ki instantly told him that the blast would be larger then the ring itself. He prepared to knock the blast back at Vegeta when another idea popped into his head. If this worked then not only would the people in the stands be safe but they'd have front row seats to what was sure to be a spectacular sight.  
  
A puzzled look appeared on Vegeta's face when he saw Goku fly towards him, leaving the blast behind. The mighty prince didn't have time to think about why he had done or about how he would stop it since it was too late; the blast hit the rings surface and exploded. Dust and smoke instantly filled his lungs and eyes, making him cough as he covered his eyes. When he opened his eyes a second later all he could see is smoke and dust hanging unusually thick in the air. _What's going on?_ thought the prince. If he had been in the stands then the answer would be clearly evident to him.  
  
The MC stared in shock at the sight less then an inch from his nose, a swirling wall of energy. I don't know what he reached out with a tentative finger and touched the wall. An electric shock shot through him, causing him to yelp in pain and shake his tingling hand. It appears as though some type of dome has enclosed the ring, protecting us from the blast.  
  
Hey, what do you know, it worked. Vegeta turned around at the sound of Goku's voice.  
  
You didn't KNOW that would work? All of those people would have died ifwhat's so funny?  
  
You are, replied Goku as he let the energy shield drop. I never would have thought that you'd care whether they got hurt or not. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.  
  
I don't! But the Onna would be royally pissed at me.  
  
Sure, and that's why you looked so concerned when I dodged your attack.  
  
As the smoke and dust cleared the MC could make out Vegeta and Goku, And both fighters still seem to be standingfloating above the ring. Hang onto your seats folks, this fight isn't over yet! The MC took a step forward to try and get a better view of the action and promptly tumbled down to the center of the crater created by Vegeta's ki blast. The guy shook his head and looked around to see that he's in the center of what used to be the ring. I didn't count on a huge crater being made  
  
Up in the sky Goku and Vegeta were busy duking it out with their fists, feet, ki blasts, and anything else they could think of. Not even the Z-Senshi could tell who was winning the duel as they watched blow after powerful blow connect or be blocked. But then Goku did something that Vegeta didn't expect, he turned around and kicked like a mule. Hitting Vegeta squarely in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and stunning him for a second.   
  
He's lost, said most of those in the fighter's waiting area as they watched Vegeta double over.  
  
No, Vegeta won't loose so easily. Everyone turned to see Bulma standing amongst their little group.  
  
Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at her friend, How'd you get in here Bulma?  
  
Didn't you see the sign outside the doors? The group of fighters looked at each other with puzzled looks.  
  
No, what sign? Gohan asked for the group.  
  
The one that said that only fighters and their family members are allowed in here, as she spoke Goku followed up the attack by spinning back around, clasping his hands over his head in the process, and then slamming them into Vegeta's back, sending him flying down towards the onlookers in the stands. The people scrambled to get out of the way of the plummeting fighter.  
  
_Come on Vegeta_ thought Bulma as she watched her husband draw ever neared to the stands. exclaimed the woman upon seeing him straighten up. Her excitement was short lived however as she quickly realized what Vegeta was going to do, NO YOU IDIOT! DON'T DO THAT! YOU'LL LOSE! But it was too late, the Saiya-jin prince touched down gracefully on the bleachers before blasting back up into the air to resume the fight.  
  
From the crater the MC had cleared seen it and made the fact known, And Goku is the winner by ring out!  
  
Vegeta stopped half way to his opponent and roared, WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID HE WIN? while glaring daggers at the MC.  
  
The man, who surprising did not seem to be unaffected by the Saiya-jin prince's glare, replied, You touched the stands, which are not part of the ring, and therefore you were out of the ring, which makes Goku the winner.  
  
Vegeta's mouth opened as if he were going to reply but it closed a second later. As he lowered himself to the ground and walked towards the fighter's area he muttered, Baka human rules   
  
The MC looked at the wide eyed monks as they stared at the crater that used to be the ring. ok folks. It looks like this will take longer to fix then we had counted on. So feel free to enjoy the rest of the festivities and we'll make an announcement when the ring has been repaired.  
  
It took the monks at the stadium only an hour to fill in the crater and set one of the replacement rings up. During that hour the Saiya-jins emptied out the kitchens again, Bulma soothed her husband's bruised ego, and those who had yet to fight thought about what might happen in the next two rounds. Two of those who had yet to fight knew that they would not be advancing to the next round. And as the spectators returned to their seats the two fighters resigned themselves to their fate in this tournament.  
  
Ok, would Piccolo and Tien enter the ring! called the MC.  
  
As Tien was leaving the room he was stopped by Vegeta. There is no dishonor in surrendering to a superior fighter, said the Saiya-jin prince. Tien grinned in amusement at him.  
  
I know you don't believe that Vegeta. And although withdrawing from this match would save me some pain I'm not going to, replied Tien before walking out to the ring.  
  
As the MC called for the fight to begin the spectators quieted down. And then, as the speakers still vibrated with the MC's words, Tien floated into the air above the ring. He knew that his only chance at winning this fight would be if he could win early on before Piccolo's greater strength came to be a real factor.  
  
In the hushed atmosphere two voices rang clear, You can do it Tien! You can win this dad! A slight smile appeared on Tien's lips as he brought his hands together for his signature attack.  
  
Piccolo smirked up at the three eyed man, but the split second before Tien fired his tribeam the look on Piccolo's face changed to one of surprise. In an instant Tien had raised his ki by nearly seventy five percent and fired the attack. His instincts, honed by years of fighting, took over and made him move to dodge. But it was too late, the attack hit home, driving Piccolo into the rings surface.  
  
_Oh manI don't think we're gonna have enough replacements if this keeps up,_ thought the MC as he announced the action in the ring.  
  
Wow, I didn't think Tien would be able to catch Piccolo by surprise, commented Gohan. Vegeta huffed at him, Piccolo wasn't the only one surprised by the triclop's attack.  
  
Piccolo picked himself up only to be shoved back into the rough stone again by another tribeam. Up in the air Tien smirked, this would be easier then he thought.  
  
_Or maybe not!_ thought Tien upon seeing Piccolo roll over suddenly and fire a ki blast up at him. He dodged it and fired another tribeam at the Namek. This time Piccolo easily dodged the attack and kept moving so as not to give Tien an easy target. Surprise filled Tien's eyes as he watched Piccolo for it seemed as though the Namek was moving faster then before. And then it dawned on him. It wasn't that Piccolo was moving faster, it was that his own energy was depleted by the numerous tribeams he had fired. _Stupid TienSuch an amateurish_ he didn't get to finish the thought as everything went black.  
  


~*~  


  
Tien? Tien honey? Are you ok? Say something?  
  
Tien groaned and slowly opened his eyes, L-Lunch what happened?  
  
Piccolo beat the shit out of you! Lunch glared at the girl next to her.  
  
Sakura! Watch your language young lady or you'll be eating soap for dinner!  
  
Sorry mom. Lunch could tell the girl wasn't sorry; she was too much like her father.  
  
Tien chuckled before groaning in pain, his head was killing him. I know he beat me, but how did he do it?  
  
Well from what I could see, he appeared behind you and knocked you out with a chop to the neck, replied Lunch.  
  
His neck wasn't as soar as his head was. Then why do I have a killer headache?  
  
Probably because you did a really good impersonation of an ostrich when you landed! chirped Sakura. Look, I got a picture before they pulled you out of the ground! The girl held up a photograph for her father to see. And sure enough it showed Tien with his head buried in the ground.  
  
Everyone was amazed that you were only knocked out. But I wasn't. I know your head is _way_ too thick to be hurt by a little fall, said Lunch.  
  
Tien smiled at the picture and at his wife's comment, So has the next match started?  
  
Sakura nodded, Gohan and 18 are in the ring right now.  
  
Tien sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, then how about we go see how they're doing? Lunch and Sakura nodded.  
  
But before Tien got up off the bed the outcome of the match became clear as something or rather someone came crashing through the roof.  
  
18 picked herself up from the pile of ruble and brushed some plaster dust from her clothes and hair as if it was something that happened every day. The few monks in the room stared at her in shock.  
  
One of monks nudged the guy standing next to him, Why don't you go ask her if she's ok. The other monk looked at him as if he had grown a few extra heads.  
  
No way! I don't have health insurance! replied the other monk.  
  
From the hole in the ceiling they could hear the MC announcing Saiyaman as the winner of the fight by a 'stadium out.'  
  


============================================================================  
  
Well what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner.  
  
Please Review  



	12. P4 Ch12 The Quarter Finals

Wow, it's been a while since I updated this one. At least it seems that way. And I know a certain someone has been threatening me with bodily harm if I didn't get this out A.S.A.P. so here it is! And now you better update your fic too or I may have to resort to threats of my own. ^_^  
  
My beta reader has yet to go over this so once he does I'll upload a different one.  
  
**Destiny  
**Part 4: Complicated Months  
Chapter 12: The Quarter Finals  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
**  
**============================================================================  


  
Cheerful whistling filled the halls of the stadium's medical wing. The doctor on duty was done with his shift for the day was almost over. He just had to check on the blonde haired boy by the name of Sharper or Slurper or something like that, he couldn't remember exactly, who had 'beaten himself up' before going home. His whistling stopped as up ahead of him he could see the blonde haired girl that one of the nurses had practically had to drag from the exam room earlier in the day. He watched as she turned and entered the room the fighter was resting in. _I think I'll wait till she leaves_, thought the man as he leaned against the wall beside the door.  
  
Hey Sharpy! exclaimed Erasa as she entered Sharpner's room. The boy raised an eyebrow at her _way_ to perky demeanor and flinched as a sharp pain raced through his skull.  
  
Hello Erasa, why are you here? asked Sharpner in a somber tone.  
  
I just came to check on you so don't be such a sour puss. The blonde haired girl picked up her friend's medical chart. How do you feel? she asked while studying the numbers and words written on the piece of paper.  
  
Sharpner hmphed at her, Like you can read that.  
  
No, Erasa smiled at him, I _can_ read it. I just don't _understand_ all of it.  
  
Oh! Let's call a press conference! Miss Blonde Ditz over here doesn't understand something!  
  
Erasa scowled at him, Hey, I'm just trying to be nice. And that's now way to talk to a friend.  
  
You think you're my friend? I guess you haven't noticed the fact that I haven't said five words to you in as many months!  
  
Yea, well then how come I've been the only one besides your parents to visit you here? Sharpner frowned for a second before smiling.  
  
You haven't been. The guys left just a few minutes ago.  
  
Oh really? replied Erasa as she hung the chart back on the end of the bed. Then how do you explain the fact that _none_ of them were listed on the visitor's sheet at the nurse's station? Sharpner frowned and didn't reply. You wanna know why? It's because they left! I saw them with my own two eyes! And you know what else? Your _friends_ were laughing about you.  
  
Nice try Erasa. But I don't believe you.  
  
For someone who doesn't believe me you don't sound very sure of yourself.  
  
  
  
Save it Sharpner. Here's a damn card, snarled the blonde as she threw the envelope at him. Now if the _high and mighty_ Sharpner is done I have better places to be then worrying about a jerk like you. Goodbye. And with that Erasa left the room.  
  
Well that was um said the doctor as he entered Sharpner's room.  
  
Yea sure, replied Sharpner. it's impossible to know what they want.  
  
The doctor smiled at the teen's comment. I suppose you are right. But I know what that girl wanted.  
  
You do?  
  
Of course, it was rather obvious if you just listen.  
  
Sharpner watched as the doctor wrote something down on his chart.  
  
You're free to go anytime you like. So if there's nothing else I hope I never see you again, no offence. Sharpner chuckled at the man's little joke.  
  
do you think you could tell me what it is Erasa wanted?  
  
Sorry, but that would be cheating. Plus I'm a medical doctor, not a councilor.  
  
Then how will I know what she wanted?  
  
I'm sure you'll figure it out. And I'm sure you've got a clue right there in your hand, answered the doctor as he left the room.  
  
Sharpner looked down at the envelope in his hands. His name was neatly written on it in Erasa's handwriting. Silently he opened it and read the contents of the card held with-in. _It's an ordinary get well soon card_, thought Sharpner. _A little girly for my tastes but a nice gesture_, then he noticed how Erasa had signed it, Love Erasa.  
  


~*~  


  
Gohan fell back onto the sofa in their hotel suit with a sigh as Videl got herself a drink from the complimentary mini bar. So far this tournament hasn't been all that exciting. Commented the demi-Saiya-jin.  
  
Yea, although being able to fight Sharpner without getting into trouble was nice, replied a snickering Videl, making Gohan and herself laugh.  
  
As much as I enjoyed it, I think that you were too harshwhat am I saying? Videl giggled at the look on Gohan's face. You did exactly as you should have! Why if I had been in the ring Gohan slammed a fist into the palm of his hand to emphasize his point.  
  
Videl smiled at him, how he could switch from someone with child like innocents to someone that was anything but innocent in an instant still amazed her. Yea, but if you had done that then Sharpner would be dead and I'd have to find someone else to fight in the finals.  
  
Gohan smirked, What makes you think that you'll even make it to the finals?  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow at him while taking a seat on the arm of the couch, It could have something to do with the fact that I'll be facing Krillin and my mom in the next two rounds.  
  
Gohan frowned causing Videl to giggle a little,   
  
You didn't realize that did you? asked a snickering Videl.  
  
I uh, yes! Of course I did! I was just seeing if you knew that. Hehe.  
  
Videl smiled and sighed as she lay down on top of Gohan, she couldn't see him do it but she new he blushed. You're a terrible liar Son Gohan. For several minutes silence ruled over them. It wasn't an awkward or tense silence like that which might settle over a quarreling couple, just the peaceful silence of two lovebirds relaxing and enjoying each other's company. The sounds of Goten and Trunks running amok outside, more then likely the two demi-devils had dragged their parents to the pool five seconds after returning to their rooms. But then again, Goku probably helped with the dragging. A smile settled on Videl's face at feeling Gohan's hands run through her hair. It had been a while since he'd done that.   
  
After several minutes Gohan, in a soft quiet voice, asked, What do you want to do now? It's still early.  
  
Videl took a sip of her soda, A nice relaxing bath sounds nice for starters. And then dinner.   
  
Sounds like a good plan, replied Gohan before smirking. Mind if I join you in the bath?  
  
Videl giggled and sat up, I didn't mean _that_ kind of relaxing bath.  
  
But I can be good, Gohan held up his hand, scouts honor. Videl laughed a little.  
  
replied Videl as she and Gohan got up off the couch. In the doorway to the bathroom, with her shirt half off, Videl turned and smirked at him. I just realized something. Gohan raised an eyebrow in question. You were never a scout.  
  
The corners of Gohan's mouth rose into a grin as he filled the jacuzzi tub, You caught me. Now what are you gonna do?  
  
Videl shrugged and entered the bathroom, Nothing. If you don't keep your hands to yourself I can always tie you up.  
  
Gohan snickered, I think you've been spending too much time listening to my mom and Bulma.  
  
Videl laughed and threw her shirt in his face,   
  
Gohan smirked at her, I can't help what you made me into. Videl feigned hurt.  
  
What I made you into?  
  
Yea, I didn't have one perverted thought until I met you.  
  
Well then, Videl walked over to him and stood on her toes so that her face was mere inches from Gohan's, you made me into a pervert too.  
  
Is that so?  
  
Videl leaned a little closer and whisper,   
  
Gohan smiled at her as he leaned a little closer, Then I guess that makes us even.  
  
Before Videl could reply she found herself being dropped into the warm bubbly water of the tub. The girl sputtered a bit and wiped soap suds away from her eyes, You are gonna pay for that Gohan! Gohan laughed at her.  
  
Do you accept checks or do you have a strictly cash only policy?  
  
Videl glared at him,   
  
  
  
The only thing will accept is a long passionate kiss, replied Videl, her glare never wavering. Gohan blinked at her angered voice and glare combined with the rather odd form of payment before bursting into laughter. It's not funny damn it! yelled Videl, for an instant her glare turned into a smile.  
  
Gohan tried to choke back his laughter but couldn't.   
  
If you don't get in here right now and kiss me then I'll...I'll...put itching powder in your underwear!  
  
Well then in that case Gohan walked over to her and, without bothering to undress, got into the tub.  


  
~*~  


  
Hey guys. We too late to order? asked Gohan as he and Videl took a seat at the table where the rest of the Z-Senshi had gathered.  
  
Of course not dear, replied Chi-Chi. Your father is still trying to decide if he wants to order everything but a cheeseburger or everything but a pork chop sandwich.  
  
You know Goku, you're probably the only person in the world who can't decide on which item he doesn't want to order, said Krillin.  
  
Suddenly Goku's eyes sparkled and he looked up from the menu, I know! I'll just order _everything _on menu!  
  
It's taken you twenty minutes to think of that?  
  
it took me fifteen minutes to decide that. I've just been thinking about the next round of fighting for the last five minutes, replied the Saiya-jin dynamo.  
  
Ok, are you ready to order now? asked the waitress for what seemed like the hundredth time to her.  
  
piped Goten and Trunks.  
  
I don't think that little pad is gonna be big enough, commented Krillin.  
  
I'll have everything on the menu, said Goku.  
  
Same for me, added Vegeta.  
  
Me too! chirped Goten and Trunks.  
  
And ummwhat can I get for you Saiyaman? My phone number perhaps?  
  
Gohan blushed while Videl glared behind her sunglasses. I'll just have what they're having, Said Gohan.  
  
As will I, said Videl. And Saiyaman is spoken for, added the raven haired beauty as she gave Gohan a deep passionate kiss to emphasize her point. The waitress frowned but went on with her job.  
  
I don't think there's enough food here to fill an order that big.  
  
Oh dear, not again, said Chi-Chi. Just bring each of them six of each sandwich on the menu. We can go someplace else to fill them up.  
  
Ah man said each of the six members of their party who had Saiya-jin blood flowing through their veins.  
  
and ummfor the rest of you?  
  


~*~  


  
Krillin watched as Gohan and Videl chatted while they waited for their order to come. Deep inside his mind he could feel _it_ surfacing. _It_ always surfaced when he saw the demi-Saiya-jin with his girlfriend. So GoSaiyaman, what took you two so long to get here?  
  
We were taking a bath. What's it to you? replied Gohan.  
  
Krillin frowned; it wasn't any fun when Gohan wasn't embarrassed. But then he got an idea. Did you bathe together?  
  
Gohan smirked at the former monk, Again Krillin frowned as Videl took a drink from her water glass to keep herself from laughing.  
  
18 rolled her eyes at her husband's antics, Why don't you drop it Krillin. You know they had sex. They are a couple of hormone crazed teens after all. The two teens blushed.  
  
Awe manthat's mondo uncool. How were you able to make them blush so easily? asked Krillin.  
  
Gohan fumbled for words for several seconds before replying, But we didn't have The demi-Saiya-jin mumbled the last word; it was still one of those embarrassing subjects for him. All of their family and friends, except for Goten, Trunks, and little Marron who made icky faces, laughed at them.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled and looked at Bulma, Isn't that cute?  
  
Yea it is Chi-Chi. They're being so modest about it tonight, replied Bulma.  
  
But we didn't, insisted Videl. We just relaxed and  
  
Got jiggy with it, said Yamcha, causing everyone but the two teens to laugh.  
  


~*~  


  
Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the Twenty Fourth Tenkaichi Budokai! Have you all enjoyed this tournament of champions so far? The crowd gave a roaring yes in reply. Well then today will you will see two fights between husband and wife. These two fights are a first for the Tenkaichi Budokai. So why don't you all give it up for our first competitors of the day Saiyagirl and Krillin! The fans roared as Videl and Krillin made their way out to the ring. As you may recall from yesterday, Saiyagirl totally dominated her match against Sharpner and Krillin quickly sent his opponent, Yamcha, out of the ring. Krillin snickered at the memory of defeating Yamcha. He hadn't expected to win so easily. So Saiyagirl, Krillin, are you two ready to exchange blows and earn your spot in the semi-finals? Videl nodded, Krillin on the other hand had something to say.  
  
Definitely! And I'm sorry to disappoint all the ladies out there, but I'm married. You may remember my lovely wife as the one who was sent through the roof of the infirmary.  
  
In the fighter's waiting area Krillin's friends chuckled at him. What do you suppose made him say that? asked Yamcha.  
  
I told him to, replied 18. I noticed several of the women in the stands looking at him inappropriately.  
  
Alrighty then, said the MC. Let's get the first round of the quarter finals under way. Begin!  
  
I'll go easy since I don't want Gohan to be mad with me, whispered Krillin as he and Videl circled the center of the ring, each prepared for the other to strike at any moment.  
  
Thanks, but don't. If I can't beat you at your best then I deserve to loose. Krillin shrugged.  
  
Suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
I won't, replied Videl before making the first move by charging at Krillin. The former monk smirked at seeing an opening created by Videl's offensive charge. But when he struck out to exploit that opening he found himself lying flat on the ring for Videl had purposely created the hole in her defense.  
  
What happened? asked Krillin as he quickly got up.  
  
You fell into my trap, replied a smirking Videl. I could have ended the fight but then what's the fun in that?  
  
Krillin gulped, "Are...are you sure you haven't been training with Vegeta instead of Gohan?"  
  
"Yep," replied Videl. "I'm just tormenting you because of all the teasing." Krillin paled, he knew that she wouldn't kill him. But he was sure that Videl wouldn't think twice about pushing the limits.  
  
"Uh...would I save myself any pain if I said I was sorry?" The people in the stands started to boo. They paid to see people fight, not stand around chatting.  
  
Videl smirked and replied, "Can Goku go for a day without eating?" causing the former monk to gulp.  
  
"I umm...guess it'll be like old times then," said Krillin before grinning. "It's been so long since I've experienced pain during a fight that I'm starting to forget what it feels like." Confusion was evident on Videl's face since she had mostly been expecting him to give up. "So..." Krillin suddenly fired a ki blast at Videl, causing her to jump back. _Damn...she's faster then I... Wow_! Krillin barely dodged a retaliatory ki blast from Videl. "Not bad kid."  
  
"Thanks. Now try _this_ on for size!" Videl fired a rapid series of six ki blasts at Krillin.  
  
Krillin chuckled at how sloppily the blasts had been fired as he easily dodged them, "What was that....eep!" He barely managed to avoid each of them again as they circled back around towards him.  
  
"In case you were wondering what those were meant to do," said Videl while Krillin danced around the sky to dodge the maddeningly persistent ki blasts. "They were a distraction."  
  
"What?" Krillin looked at Videl just in time to see a ball of pulsing energy in her cupped hands. The former monk paused for just a second too long and was juggled by the six ki blasts he had momentarily forgotten as a result. Before the smoke and dust could clear from the resulting explosion, Krillin fell towards the ring only to be knocked out of it by a seventh ki blast from Videl.  
  
"And Saiyagirl is the winner by ring out!" yelled the MC into his microphone as the crowd roared their applause.  
  


~*~  


  
"Pleeeaaase Selene? Won't you let me win?" Selene smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I told you before Herky, I'm not throwing the fight. And don't beg. It's a big turn off."  
  
"But Seleeeene..." The woman turned and glared at her mate.  
  
"I said no and that is _final_!" Hercule cowered away from the much smaller woman. "You've been bad since I died and this is my chance to pay you back."  
  
"I uhh...ok... I guess I deserve it." The champ stared off into space for a few seconds before adding, "You won't make it hurt too much will you?"  
  
Selene shrugged her shoulders, "I can't promise that. This is a fight after all."  
  
"B-b-but..."  
  
"Damn it, quit whining. I don't know how you managed to become the raining champion..." Selene rolled her eyes at he hurt look Hercule gave her. "Fine. If you be good, quit whining, and don't complain about ANYTHING for the remainder of the tournament then I'll give you a special treat."  
  
"A...treat?"  
  
"Yes, and no. I won't tell you what it is," replied Selene as someone knocked on the door to their private chambers.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Satan, you're match is about to start," said a voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Selene smirked at her husband before replying, "Ok, we'll be right there."  
  


~*~  


  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure our next to fighters don't need any introduction! But since it's my job I'm going to introduce them anyway! Here they are, the raining Martial Arts Champion and his wife, Hercule and Selene Satan!" The fans roared and clapped for several minutes after the Satan's had taken to the arena but once they had quieted down to a dull roar the MC continued. "This is the first fight in tournament history between husband and wife," said the MC before turning to Selene. "So how do you feel about facing your husband in the ring, and how do you think you'll do?"  
  
Selene gave the fans a dazzling smile and replied, "I've been looking forward to this moment for a while now. And I think I'm going to win this fight."  
  
"Really now? Do you have anything to say to her in return?" The champ smiled as sweat beaded on his forehead.  
  
"I umm..." Hercule paused, half in nervousness and half in order to listen to his fans.  
  
"You're the man Hercule!" "Don't go easy on her because she's your wife!" "I've got a hundred zeni riding on you so you better not lose!"   
  
"I uh...Of course I'm going to win! I am the champ after all!"  
  
_You must like embarrassing yourself Herky_, thought Selene while shaking her head.  
  
"Well it sounds like you both want to win this, which I'm sure will make this one good match to watch. Now, before I start the match, am I going to have to get a marriage counselor after it's over?"  
  
Selene chuckled, "Nope, there's no need for that since I always win against Herky-chan," Hercule's eyes opened wide at his wife calling him that in public, "so he's used to it." The MC and most everyone watching got a good laugh at that.  
  
"Ok then, fighters to your places. And begin!"  
  
Hercule closed his eyes and charged at his wife who neatly sidestepped before tripping him. The resulting thud of the champion falling face first onto the ring reverberated throughout the stadium.  
  
"Ouch, that had to hurt," commented the MC as Hercule twitched several times before being picked up by Selene.  
  
"Come now Herky, you can't loose like that," said the woman as she set Hercule on his feet.  
  
"I don't believe it folks, the fight just started and the champ already looks like he's gonna pass out," said the MC as Hercule wobbled on rubbery legs.  
  
"I'm..." Hercule took several deep breaths, steadying himself. "I'm not gonna loose!" roared the soon to be former champion of martial arts before noticing his wife standing before him with her hand clenched into a fist and arm pulled back in preparation for a punch that was sure to hurt.  
  
Hercule's eyes clamped shut as he cringed at his wife's incoming fist. Long ago he learned that her punches hurt a lot and he was sure this would be no expectation.  
  
Hercule dear, open your eyes. The man opened one tentative eye at the sound of his wife's voice and then the other. Selene grinned and drew back her fist, That's better. Hercule went cross eyed as he stared at his approaching fist. Pow! Selene socked him right in the kisser, sending him tumbling head over heals out of the ring.  
  
Silence settled over the ring as everyone stared in awe at the fallen Hercule. What had happened? Surely he didn't just loose. He couldn't loose. He's the champ. Invincible. "Well umm..." the MC stared at the fallen form of Hercule as a strange thought ran through his head, _If this was a cartoon he'd have little birds flying around his head._ "It appears that the king of martial arts has been dethroned by his own wife! What an amazing outcome!"  
  
"It's not all that amazing to me," said a disinterested Selene as she examined her finger nails. "I did teach him most of what he knows."  
  
"Really? Wow, do you think you'll be taking over his martial arts schools then?" asked the MC before holding the mic in front of Selene's mouth.  
  
"No thank you," replied the female Saiya-jin before walking back to the waiting area.  
  
"Umm...alrighty then..." said the MC. "Our next match is between two people who not only faced each other in the ring at their last tournament appearance but also got engaged in the ring as well! Please give it up for the first couple of martial arts, Son Goku and Son Chi-Chi!" As the fans roared their approval Goku and Chi-Chi appeared arm in arm from the fighter's waiting area and made their way to the ring. The MC smiled at the couple, "I seem to recall you too leaving the ring just like that."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled and looked at her husband before looking back at the announcer, "What can I say except that I'm attached to this big lug."  
  
"I think we can all see that," replied the MC, earning a laugh from the people in the stands. "So has anything interesting happened since your last tournament appearance?"  
  
"I've gone to another planet and to the afterlife," replied Goku. The MC gave him a _very _odd look. "And then there was..."  
  
"Oh Goku, you're such a kidder," said Chi-Chi as she chastised him through their bond. "The only thing exciting that's happened to us is the birth of our two wonderful sons."  
  
"Really? And where are they at today? I'm sure they're both exceptional fighters considering who their parents are." Chi-Chi and Goku smiled at him.  
  
"That's true. Our youngest, Goten, is competing later today in the junior division. And we promised our eldest that we wouldn't reveal what he's up to," said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Well I'm sure the ladies love him if he's anything like his old man," replied the MC.  
  
Chi-Chi laughed and replied, "True, but there's only one he cares about. And she feels the same way about him. I have it on good authority that they'll be getting married soon."  
  
"Oh really?" The MC turned to face the crowd, "You hear that folks? It sounds like there might be another addition to Goku's family someday soon." In the waiting area Gohan and Videl turned red.  
  
::Why does everyone bring that up?:: asked Gohan.  
  
::I don't know,:: replied Videl. ::Maybe they know something we don't.::  
  
"Ok, well as much as I'd like to stand here chatting I think we better get this fight underway..."  
  


~*~  


  
"I'm sure all of you will agree with me on that being the best fight so far!" The fans bellowed in agreement.  
  
"But it was the same as when we spar," said Goku as he and Chi-Chi left the ring arm in arm, not understanding what was so good about it.  
  
"Moving right along, our next two fighters are Saiyaman and Piccolo!" The demi-Saiya-jin and ever stoic Namekian took their places in the ring. And be-  
  
Don't bother, interrupted Piccolo before the MC could finish.  
  
Huh? What do you mean? asked the MC.  
  
I know I won't win this match. So I'm going to spare any damage to this stadium by forfeiting.  
  
Gohan stared at his former sensei in disbelief, But Piccolo  
  
The Namek smiled at his pupil as he walked past him back to the waiting area, We both know that I have no chance of beating you kid.  
  
Well ummalright then, said the MC as he straightened his suit jacket. Saiyaman advances to the next round because Piccolo has forfeited this match!  
  
As Piccolo walked back into the fighter's waiting area he was stopped by Goku, Why'd you give up without a fight? asked the Saiya-jin power house.  
  
A smile, on a fraction of the one he had given Gohan, shown on the Namek's face as he replied, This isn't our tournament Goku. Not yours, not Krillin's, and not mine. We've all been here before except for your son. This is his tournament Goku.  
  
Listen green bean, Kakarott won't throw a fight for anyone. Even his own son, said Vegeta.  
  
The Namek raised what passed for an eyebrow, I know. It's pure luck that his first opponent was such an idiot.  
  
Vegeta glared at Piccolo, Why you but before mount Vegeta could erupt, Bulma extinguished the impending eruption with a light kiss.  
  
Bulma smiled at him sweetly, Let's leave them alone huh Veggie-chan? Why don't you come keep me company. She didn't wait for a reply as she led him away by the arm. As he left Vegeta could hear the sound of the others snickering at him.  
  
Oh man, I never thought I'd see the day when Vegeta would be so whipped, commented Yamcha.  
  
Yea man, replied Krillin. There's no way I'll ever be like that.  
  
18 smirked slightly, Krillin, I'm thirsty.  
  
Huh? Oh ok hon. I'll go get you something to drink, replied the former monk before running off in search of a vending machine.  
  
Yamcha chuckled while shaking his head slightly and quietly saying, You're right Krillin. You're not like Vegeta, you're worse then him.  
  


~*~  


  
"Hurry up or we're gonna be late!" exclaimed Goten as he tried to drag his parents down the hall.  
  
"No we won't sweetie, the junior division doesn't start for another hour," said Chi-Chi.  
  
"But mommy!"  
  
"No buts Goten. We're gonna go eat Gohan and Videl and the..."  
  
"Food?!" Goten's face showed that he hadn't even thought about the subject. "Yippy!" The next thing Goku and Chi-Chi knew, they were being dragged down the hall by a flying super Saiya-jin child on a quest for food.  
  


============================================================================  
  
Please Review.  



	13. P4 Ch13 The Semi Finals

**

DestinyPart 4: Complicated Months  
Chapter 13: The Semi Finals  


  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
****============================================================================  
  
"And what an amazing couple of young fighters those two are!" said the MC as the fourth round of the junior division came to an end. "I'm sure they'll go a long way in martial arts! Next up is Trunks and Marron! Trunks is the son of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs and Marron's parents of Krillin and the mysterious lady with a number for a name, 18! Vegeta, Krillin, and 18 have all proven themselves excelent fighters in this tournament so far! And if these two are even half as tough as their parents then I'm sure we're in for a spectacular match!"  
  
"Good luck Trunks-kun," said Goten as Trunks left to go to the ring.  
  
"I don't need luck, rice for brains," replied Trunks, "I'd win this fight with both arms tied behind my back." Vegeta smirked in pride at his son. No half tin can half bald dwarf would kick his boy's butt.  
  
"Good luck sweetie," said Krillin while patting his daughter on the head.  
  
"Trunks!" the lavender haired youth gulped at looked up at his mother. "You better not hurt her too badly young man."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"Leave the brat alone Onna. He can do whatever he wants." Bulma whirrled around and glared at her husband.  
  
"He'll do no such thing! I will not have him beating up a little girl for some stupid prize!"  
  
"Good luck Trunks-chan," said Marron before skipping out to the ring. Trunks eyed his quralling parents as 18 and Krillin joined in in defence of their daughter before going to the ring himself.  
  


  


  
Trunks looked at Marron in curiosity. He had barely even touched her and now she was lying on the floor of the ring and crying. Maybe he hadn't held back as much as he'd thought? One glance to the side of the ring told him his mother wasn't happy. And beside her he could see a...smirking 18? Why she was smirking he didn't know. But he was sure he wouldn't like the reason. "Marron?" he said as he approached the little girl. "You ok?" Sniffles were his only reply.  
  
"Don't get any closer boy. It's a trick," muttered Vegeta as he watched his son move ever closer to Marron and the edge of the ring next to her.  
  
"Marron?" Trunks kneeled next to her, resting a hand on her back. Instally the sound of her crying stopped. "Marron?" he asked again. "Are you--" Marron suddenly sprang at him, grabbing him by the wrist and using all her strength to toss him from the ring.  
  
"And Marron is the winner!" exclaimed the MC as the little girl smiled happily at the roaring croud and her parents.  
  
"Ha ha! Way to teach your son how to fight Vegeta!" crowed Krillin. "I... Ouch! 18? What was that for?" muttered the former munk while rubbing his head.  
  
"Don't be a sore winner," replied 18 as Marron ran up to her.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Did you see me win?!" the little girl asked asked excitedly.  
  
18 smiled her ever so slight smile at her, "You did a good job."  
  
"Good job? Ha!" exclaimed Vegeta. "She cheated!"  
  
"She didn't cheat, Veggie-chan," said Bulma. "She just outsmarted him."  
  
"Onna! I'll--"  
  
"You'll do what Vegeta?" Everyone took a step back from the woman as her hands moved to rest on her hips. Even Vegeta, the one most acustomed to her oft quick temper, was taken aback if the slight faulter in his glare as any indication.  
  
Vegeta mulled over what he could say and settled on something, "Come boy, you're gonna train."  
  
As Trunks was in the process of being dragged away by his father, Marron stopped them and gave Trunks a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for letting me win," said Marron as a beat red Trunks blinked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Looks like someone's got a girlfriend," chuckled Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta smirked at him, "That's more then we can say about you."  
  
A speechless Trunks was being dragged down the hall several seconds before practicly yelling, "I didn't let you win!"  
  


  


  
"I hope you all enjoyed that portion of the junior devision tournament as much as I did! Now let's get the first round of the semi finals for the adult division under way! Would Selene and Saiyagirl come to the ring!"  
  
Videl stopped in the doorway to the fighter's waiting area upon feeling a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't want you to go easy on me just because I'm your mother," said Selene when Videl looked at her.   
  
"You don't have to worry about that. I'll just pretend I'm fighting poppa," replied Videl.  
  
Selene gave her an amused smirk, "I suppose that would do even though I don't have a death wish."  
  


  


  
"Mrs. Satan! Mrs. Satan! How do you feel about your defeat at the hands of Saiyagirl?" shouted a reporter over the din of the other journalists.  
  
"I don't like being defeated but I'm also not upset about my loss."  
  
"But before your match you were and Son Goku were the ones favored to face eachother in the finals!" yelled another reporter.  
  
"Saiyagirl is an excelent fighter and I think that Goku will not be making it past his match with Saiyaman."  
  
"Goku has yet to lose before the finals! What makes you think that he cannot beat a rookie like Saiyaman?!"  
  
"Yea, do you know something about Saiyaman?!"  
  
"Oh no, it's nothing like that," replied Selene "I just think that we'll be seeing Saiyaman and Saiyagirl in the finals." Behind her the door to her and Hercule's private room at the stadium opened.  
  
"Selene, have you seen...oh..." Mr. Satan's eyes widdened slightly as his hand instictivly gripped his towel, the only thing he had on, to keep it in place. But in a few short seconds the man had composed himself and closed the door. And upon taking a step forward he realised something was wrong as the hall way suddenly felt rather drafty.  
  
Next to him his wife blushed slightly and reached for the towel to hide her husband's shame. But it was too late as cameras flashed, female reporters swooned, and one guy with a far away look in his eyes fanned himself.  
  
"Err...excuse us..." said Selene as she stepped infront of Hercule and shoved him back into their room.  
  


  


  
"Ok folks, here it is, the final round of the junior division! Will the winner be little Marron or Goten? I don't know about the rest of you but I'm rooting for Marron! This little girl has shown some amazing fighting prowess for her age."  
  
"Why do they have to have the junior division now?" pouted Goku. "I wanna fight now!"  
  
"Cheer up Tou-san," said Gohan as he watched Goten and Marron walk out to the ring. "I'll defeat you soon enough."  
  
Goku grinned at his son in that way only he could, "I don't think so. I've got to win this thing."  
  
"Looks like he's thinking about you guys for once," whispered Bulma to Chi-Chi.  
  
"We need the money for food!" exclaimed Goku.  
  
"Then again maybe not," said Bulma.  
  
Gohan watched his brother and Marron fight for several seconds before replying, "I need it too...for... Don't drop your guard like that Goten!" yelled the teen as Goten bent down to tie a loose shoelace. The only problem was that the shoelace wasn't untied, nor did he in fact have laces on his boots. But by the time the young boy realized this it was too late. Marron had gathered as much ki as she could and fired the the pulsating ball at Goten, sending him skidding across the ring's surface before knocking him from it.  
  
"And little Marron has won! It appears that the junior division is where the girls rule. Since, for the last two tournaments, one has beaten the odds and their opponents to claim the tidle of the strogest child in the martial arts world!"  
  
"Srongest my ass!" roared Vegeta. "She cheats by tricking her opponent."  
  
"Nah, she only did that with Trunks and Goten," replied Goku. "She's pretty smart when it comes to fighting."  
  
"You don't have any room to talk about intelgence Kakarott." Goku scratched his head.  
  
"Why's that Vegeta? And this room is pretty big." Vegeta's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Kakaro--"  
  
"Hey! Good job Marron!" congradulated Krillin as his daughter came back from the ring and became the center of attention. Behind her Goten dragged his feet, he was obviously not happy about his defeet.  
  
Goku grinned at his youngest son, "You did good too Goten."  
  
"But I lost!"  
  
"Aw..." Goku ruffled the kid's hair. "You learn more from loosing then from winning."  
  
"So? I lost! I wanted to win!" Videl smiled at him and knelt down so she was at his level.  
  
"How about we go get some ice cream after the tournament's over?" The kid's eyes widdened at the mention of what he considered the best food on earth.  
  
"Really?" Videl nodded and was suddenly bowled over by Goten, which caused her to knock Gohan over and the three of them to end up in a pile on the floor. "You're the best Nee-chan!" exclaimed Goten as he hugged her.  
  
"Careful there Goten. You might hurt her and then she won't be able to buy us ice cream," said Gohan.  
  
Goten grinned at him and replied, "But I can't hurt Nee-chan. She's too strong."  
  
"I don't know about that kiddo. I think you almost cracked a rib with that hug," said Videl as they got up from the floor. "Before too long you'll be the strongest one here."  
  
"No, I'll be the strongest!" said Trunks as he joined in the conversation. "No son of a third class baka is gonna be str- Ouch! What was that for Mom?" asked Trunks as he rubbed at his sore head.  
  
"You know better then to say things like that," replied Bulma as she handed Chi-Chi's frying pan back to her.  
  
_Better you then me_, thought Vegeta while snickering before smirking at Goku. "Hey Kakarott, you want to fight in the next round don't you?"  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow at Vegeta, "Yea, why?"  
  
"Because that morron out there is going to disqualify you and the boy if you two don't get out there."  
  
"Huh?" Goku looked out to the arena before grabbing Gohan by the arm and running out to the ring.  
  
"Ah, good of you to join us," said the MC when Goku and Gohan appeared next to him. "Now if you two are ready, begin!" Gohan and Goku looked at each other for a second, he hadn't even waited for them to take up their positions. With a shrug, Gohan charged at his father.  
  
Goku grinned and readied to defend himself only to blink in surprise when Gohan suddenly disappeared. The Saiya-jin couldn't even detect his son's energy. Alowing his instincts to take over, Goku spun around in expectation of an attack from behind. His instincts were partly right for he was sent sprawling by a blow to the back, but only after having turned around. "That's a pretty good trick, how'd you do it?" asked Goku as he got up.  
  
"Do what?" Gohan smirked at his father. "This?" the demi-Saiya-jin disappeared and reappeared behind his father. "I improved on something you taught me." Gohan lept into the air when Goku tried to knock his legs out from under him.  
  


  


  
"Where's Gohan?" asked Chi-Chi when Videl landed. Gohan had won his match against Goku when, after nearly an hour and a half of fighting, he had knocked his father from the air and into the ground outside the ring. And now they were having a picknick to celebrate Gohan and Videl facing each other in the finals.  
  
"I don't know. He said he had something to take care of and left." Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at the girl. Videl smiled at her and said, "He said that he'd be back in time to eat."  
  
"Oh, ok. But I wasn't wondering about that," replied Chi-Chi as she dug through the various capsules of food and other things.  
  
"Then what were you wondering about?" asked Videl as she picked up one of the capsules and tossed it to Chi-Chi. The woman checked the label before pressing the button and tossing it over her shoulder. In a puff of smoke a grill appeared.  
  
Chi-Chi glanced at her while preparing some food for the grill, "Why he didn't take you with him."  
  
Videl shrugged and replied, "I don't know. Although he was pretty adamant about going alone, he probably wanted to go buy some books or something," a light chuckle acompanied the last part.  
  
"So Gohan ran off without you?" asked Yamcha while digging for something to drink in the cooler. "Sounds like trouble in paradice to me. You can't spend all your time with someone and not grow tired of their presents." Videl blinked at him several times before bursting into laughter.  
  
"Oh please, get sick of Gohan? I don't think so," replied Videl. "And besides, we spend time apart so we can appreciate our time together."  
  
"Like last night?" asked a smirking Krillin. "I'm surprised no one reported you two for making too much noise."  
  
"W-what?!" stammered Videl. "We...err....didn't do anything last night."  
  
"Like hell you weren't," chuckled Krillin while taking a swig of his drink.  
  
"Not to mention the fact that the entire place seemed to shake like there was an earthquake," added Yamcha.  
  
Chi-Chi chuckled quietly to herself before noticing that Bulma seemed awfully quite. She was about to comment on it when she noticed the that the blue haired scientist's cheeks here a rosey shade of red. Chi-Chi smirked as it fit into place. And now that she thought about it, she had heard someone knocking on the door across the hall. The door to Bulma and Vegeta's room. "For someone your age you were sure noisey last night," said Chi-Chi while smirking at the surprised look on Bulma's face. "Although it explaines why you wanted Trunks to stay in our room."  
  
"What?" asked Yamcha and Krillin.  
  
Vegeta smirked proudly at them, "It was the Onna that you heard last night. Not the brat."  
  
"Vegeta!" snapped Bulma as Gohan landed amongst them.  
  
"What I miss?" asked Gohan upon seeing an embarassed Bulma and a perturbed Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma and Vegeta were too noisy last night and someone called the front desk on them," answered Yamcha.  
  
"Really?" Gohan scratched his head, "Someone came to our room last night too. I didn't think we were that noisy."  
  
"Gohan!" yelled Videl as she through her open bottle of water at him.   
  
"What was that for?" asked the now wet demi-Saiya-jin.  
  
"So you two didn't do anything last night huh?" ribbed Kirllin.  
  
"It's not like that!" exclaimed Videl.  
  
"Oh? Then what is it like?"  
  
"We were singing karaoke and I guess we got a little loud," replied Gohan.  
  
"Karaoke? _That's_ what you two got in trouble for?" Krillin shook his head before realizing something. "If all you two did last night was sing karaoke then why were you so embarassed?"  
  
"Huh?" Videl raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh...I don't know," replied the raven haired girl with a shrug.  
  
"She doesn't want anyone to know she can sing," replied Gohan. This time Videl picked up a soda can off the table and threw it at him. Luckly the boy saw it coming and dodged. He was already wet, he didn't need to be sticky too.  
  


============================================================================  
  
Please review.  


**


End file.
